A Faunus of Legends
by venom rules all
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, Blake Belladonna's life takes a drastic turn in a very unexpected way. Brought to the world of League of Legends, Blake's survival instincts will be put to the ultimate test. Will she become a new legend? Or another forgotten warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the magic world of Runeterra.**

Blake Belladonna is a former student at Beacon Academy. From early in her life, she was involved with the organization White Fang in protests against unfair and discriminatory treatment of Faunus. She truly believed they were making a difference and continued as an active supporter of the organization despite its turn to militancy approximately five years before she saw what they were becoming and decided to enroll at Beacon Academy, an Academy located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant.

While she was there she became a member of Team RWBY, alongside their leader, Ruby Rose, the Schnnee dust company heiress Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, Blake's partner.

Despite a rocky start and several disagreements with her teammates. Blake truly was happy with her new life and she loved her team more than she thought possible. And for a while, she believed she had found her place, fighting alongside them against both the grimm and the White Fang...

But in just one night all that changed.

During the Vytal Festival Tournament, everything began to fall apart. She cheered Yang on as she fights Mercury in the singles round, but after seeing Yang break Mercury's leg seemingly without any provocation, she shares the crowd's shock.

Blake hesitated to believe that Yang used self-defense against Mercury. She remembers when someone else dear to her changed. She recalls the memories as a gradual process of small actions he took that led him to become someone completely different, regardless of him telling Blake he was still the same person. Blake made Yang promise that she is not like Blake's old friend. Yang promised, and Ruby, Weiss and Blake leave her alone to rest.

But that was just the beginning. During a battle between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny, Blake saw as Pyrrha accidentally tore Penny apart. The even triggered a lot of negative emotions and the grimm invaded Vale.

As the chaos unfolds, Blake and Weiss, with weapons in tow, head to Beacon to defend it. After Blake and Weiss arrive at Beacon, the Atlesian Knight-200s turn on them. Later, Blake and Weiss fight the now-hostile droids and the White Fang forces attacking Beacon. They decide to split up, Blake heading to fight a large Alpha Beowolf and Weiss heading to fight an Atlesian Paladin.

As Blake chases after the Beowolf, she sees Adam throwing the body of an Atlas soldier in the dining hall. As she gasps his name in fear, he notices her and mockingly calls her his darling. Adam calls her a coward, and vengefully re-states his intentions to start a revolution to change the world. When he threatens to execute an innocent student, Blake attacks him.

Adam prevails during the fight, disarming Blake and throwing her to the floor. Adam promises to make her suffer for her betrayal and vows that he will destroy everything she loves – starting with a nearby Yang. Adam stabbed Blake in the lower torso, which caused her to cry out and attract Yang's attention. Yang immediately lunged at Adam, enraged. Adam retaliates, cutting off Yang's arm, but before he can finish her, Blake distracts him using a Semblance clone and escapes with Yang.

Having escaped Adam, she is bandaged for her injuries, apologizing to Yang for getting her hurt for her sake. Once she returns to Vale in the evacuation, she then decides to run off, fearing if she stayed, she would just keep making things worse for the people she cared about.

She changed her outfit and planed to return home... but fate had different plans for her. While she walked through a forest, she was consumed by a bright blue light and then... everything went black.

Blake had no idea about the massive change her life was about to go through.

* * *

Blake slowly blinked awake when she felt a sun ray hit her in the face. She groans as she sits up, rubbing her aching head "What happened?".

She looked around and saw she was in a forest... but it was not the same forest she had been walking through. To say Blake was confused would be an understatement. Did someone knock her out in a tempt to rob or kidnap her? She shivered at the thought but when she looked over herself she saw that nothing was missing and no signs of anyone having tired to take advantage of her.

She was relived by that, but that meant she was back to square one: Just what happened? And more importantly, were was she? Well she was not going to get any answers by laying around on the ground. She got up and began to investigate the area.

During her trip, Blake could feel that there was something very different about this place. Not only did it look different, the air felt different and she could not shake the feeling that there was some kind of mystical presence. As she continued to walk, her surroundings became less and less familiar, until it was official... She was lost.

Blake sighed in pure annoyance "Great, just great... just my rotten luck".

There was not point in continuing to walk around without knowing where she's heading. She needs to get to a higher place where she will have a better view of the landscape. She climbed a tree and when she reached the top she saw she was close to a small mountain. That would be perfect for helping her get a good look of the area. With that in mind, Blake began climbing the mountain.

The clime took roughly half an hour, Blake's faunus traits, combined with her training, made the trip a lot faster since it would take a normal person at least a hour to make that clime. When Blake reached the top, she took a moment to catch her breath before taking in the view of the landscape.

"Ok... it's clear I am not in Vale anymore" Blake said to herself. The view was honestly quite breathtaking and best of all, she could see a few small settlements in the distance.

But all those settlements were far away, the trip to any of them could take days without a map. Blake sighs at that, she would have to walk through a landscape she had never seen before and through a forest with who knows how many dangers lurks behind every tree. But complaining would not take her there any faster, so she decided to simply suck it up and make the trip... but before she could even take a step, she heard a hissing sound.

Blake was eminently on full alert. She looked around for whatever made that sound. Was it a grimm? If so what kind of grimm could it be since only a handful of grimm hisses. Blake's animal like danger senses spike and she looked up with a gasp as some kind of creature came flying towards her.

Blake barely managed to roll to the side to avoid the creature's large claws, which scraped her clothing. When Blake got up she managed to get a good look at the creature. It looked like a large insect, it had purple scales, spikes on it's shoulders, two large claw arms and insect like wings on it's back. What unnerved Blake more was the fact she could feel some dark aura around it.

Blake imminently came to the conclusion: This creature was not a grimm, since grimms have no aura. Not even a dark one. Blake had no idea what this creature was, but it was clear that it was dangerous so she took out Gambol Shroud and ready to fight. The creature eyed her with hunger and thirst for fresh blood.

It roars as it charges Blake who jumped aside before swinging her blade, which the creature blocked with it's claw, before taking a swing at her with it's other one. Blake leaned back, the glowing claw going just above her nose, and back-flipped to gain some distance. She changed her weapon in to it's gun form and began shooting at the creature. But the monster used it's wings to avoid the shots with blinding speed.

Blake cursed as it was next to impossible to get a good shot on it. The creature charged back in and hit Blake with a powerful head-butt to her chest, sending the young faunus sliding across the ground, dropping Gambol Shroud in the process. The creature was soon on top of her, hacking widely with it's blade like claws. Blake had to move her body from side to side, to avoid being impaled as the claws left deep cuts in the ground.

The creature managed to trap Blake between it's claws and tried to bite her face, forcing Blake to use her hands in order to keep the creature's teeth away. It's a good thing Blake is stronger and tougher than a normal person, or else she would have been torn apart by now. Still Blake had to get this monster of her quickly.

As the creature tried to bite her, it also took a chance to smell her... the girl was... different from it's other victims. She smelled more... divine and pure. A sickening grin spread across it's face. It just had to feast on Blake's bloody flesh.

Blake used all her strength to push the creature and managed to bring her knee in to it's jaws. Stunned by the surprising force of Blake's knees, said girl managed to push it of and allowed Blake, while still on the ground, to kick the side of it's face, sending some saliva flying out of it's mouth. Blake took the chance to go and retrieve her weapon, just in time before the creature was after her again.

She sliced it across the face with her blade, taking it's eye out in the process, making it roar in anger and pain. The creatures glowing claws made contact with Blake's chest, sending her flying as her aura flickered from the hit. Blake hissed in pain as she stood up. She could not take another hit like that again.

The creature was watching her, eyes full of hunger and evil. Blake was glaring while the creature was smirking. It was taunting her. Telling her she was going to die here. But Blake had not plans on dying here today. She can't die, not yet and not in this place.

 **"Do not fear death. The best part of you will live on!".**

Blake froze in shock... did that... monster just... Talk!?

The creature shot out some of it's spikes. Blake gasped and tried to doge, but one struck across her side, making her hiss in pain as blood ran from her wound. The creature hit her again, sending her of the ledge of the mountain. Blake screamed in terror as she fell down the tall mountain.

The creature walked to the edge and looked down. He could not see Blake anywhere, but not many could survive a fall like that. He had to get down and find her body, while she is still fresh.

* * *

As for Blake, while she fell she tried desperately to slow down her fall, using Gambol Shroud's line and snared it around a branch. But it quickly came of and Blake fell in to a strong and cold current. Now she had to fight to keep her head above the water to keep herself from drowning. She lashed on to a rock, but it was to slippery to hold on to, so she continued to float down stream.

It was not until the water got more shallow, that Blake was finally able to pull herself on to dry land. She coughed a lot as she held her bleeding side. She saw a small cave not to far away and crawled in to it. After making sure she was alone, she checked her wound. It was not deep but stung a lot. She ripped some of her white tailcoat and used it to cover up the wound. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Just what kind of place has she ended up in? She had to think about that later. Right now, she was very tired...

And with that. Everything went black.

 **.**

 **Well, that was the first chapter. I got in to League of Legends rather recently and figured I'd give it a try. And I have wanted to make a story with Blake as the main character for a while now, since she is my all time favorite RWBY character.**

 **Now to answer some future questions I am sure to get.**

 **Is this Blake before volume 4?: The answer is yes. This is Blake from just before the start of Volume 4, since this Blake is at her most** **vulnerable so it might make for a interesting story.**

 **Will there be more RWBY characers?: Maybe, but Blake is the main focus, if I do put in more, it will not be for a while.**

 **What version of League of Legends am I following?: I am following the current lore since LoL changes a lot.**

 **Will there be romance?: Only if I can find a good parring for Blake.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different animal people.**

The Void grows, and the Void adapts, in none of its myriad spawn are these truths more apparent than Kha'Zix. Evolution drives the core of this mutating horror, born to survive and to slay the strong. Where it struggles to do so, it grows new, more effective ways to counter and kill its prey. Initially a mindless beast, Kha'Zix's intelligence has developed as much as its form. Now, the creature plans out its hunts, and even utilizes the visceral terror it engenders in its victims.

Right now he was tracking the faint blood trail of his latest prey, the mysterious girl who smelled different from anything he had ever hunted before. She was close, and she was weak, meaning she would be easy food by now. Kha'Zix was drooling and his eyes glimmered at the though of divine blood, surely this would help his evolution take a big step forward.

He was so close he could almost taste it... but then he stopped dead in his tracks as he smelt something else... or two people. One was a female and the other was male, both were rather powerful too.

Kha'Zix hissed in a combination of annoyance and frustration. He was so close to getting the feast of a life time, only to have it ruined by these new comers. He may be a predator who goes after dangerous preys, but a smart predator knows when to attack and when to hold back, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could not take on both of those creatures at the same time.

With no other choice he retreated back in to te shadows, to wait for the right moment to strike.

The two people that Kha'Zix had smelled were walking down the river bed. The man was goofing of while the woman shook her head with miled amusement. She stopped when she saw something. The man was about to ask what was wrong until he saw it too...

It was a blood trail... leading in to a cave.

Both the woman and the man shared a look before they carefully walked in to the cave. Being on guard in case it was a wounded beast. But what they found was far from it... It was a girl.

fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. She wears a long white tailcoat, which had been torn to cover her wound, with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. She also has a scar on her left abdomen.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip, which the two assumed was used to sheathe her weapon, which was lying next to her. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears some kind of emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

But the most eye catching part of her was the cat ears on her head, in fact that was what the pair had been focusing on. Who was this girl?

"We are not gonna just leave her here right?" The man asked as he placed a hand on the young girls forehead "She is wounded and sick. She wont make it through the night at this rate".

The woman looked at the unconscious girl for several moments, there was something different about her, she shakes her her "No. We are not leaving her to freeze to death in this hollow cave. And we need to set up camp anyway. Besides I might have some questions for her".

The man nodded with a smile "That's my lovely partner. Acts cold but deep down she cares".

The woman rolled her eyes "You are carrying her".

"Got it!" The man said optimistically as he picked the sleeping girl up gently to make sure she don't suddenly wakes up and panics, that would not help any of them. The woman takes he girl's weapon, and they headed in to the forest where they could set up camp and start a fire.

The woman was watching the girl the whole time. There was something different about her. And she wanted to know what that is, but for that, they needed her to survive so she could talk.

 _'She looks like an Vastaya, but she does not feel like one. Who is she?'_ The woman wondered in her head.

* * *

The first thing Blake heard was the sound of flames and she could feel the heat from them too. Blake groans as she slowly woke up, her head was still pounding and her mouth was dry. But something felt different. Her wound did not hurt anymore and when she opened her eyes she noticed her coat had been removed and folded next to her along with her boots... but she noticed Gambol Shroud was nowhere to be seen.

Blake tried to sit up but hissed in pain, she was still weak "So you are finally awake now" Blake looked to her side to see two people looking at her.

One of them was a woman, she had beautiful colored hair and a rather colorful outfit, and Blake could see some purple feathers under he mantel. The other one was a man who had blonde hair with some red spots on the sides and front. He did not wear a shirt, just a mantle that exposed his fairly toned upper body, he looked to be carrying some bird skulls on his pants and he two had feathers under his cape, only his were more golden.

Both also showed animal traits. both of them had large pointy ears.

 _'Are they faunus?'_ Blake wondered as she tried to sit up despite the pain.

"Slow down, you already had a close call. Don't want to risk your light going out yet" The man said.

"Who are you two?" Blake half asked, half demanded.

"Why my name is **Rakan** the fabulous entertainer who can turn the darkest night in the the brightest day!" The man named Rakan said in pride "And the the unrivaled beauty next to me is **Xayah** ".

The woman named Xayah gave him a look "Do you really need to make such a big show about this?".

"But of course my love. First impressions are very important" Rakan said as it was the most important fact in the world.

Blake almost giggled but resisted the urge, this guy reminded her a lot about Sun. Still she had to know something important "Are you two with the White Fang?".

Rakan blinked at the question "I don't know who the White Fang is, so I'm just gonna say no".

Blake got wide eyes _'How could they not know about the White Fang? I don't think there is a faunus in the world that don't know about the White Fang'_ These two must either be crazy or... there is more to this than Blake could assume "Where am I?".

"You ask an awful lot of questions for one who is yet to give her name" Xayah pointed out "You already know ours, so tell us now".

Blake sighed "My name is Blake... Blake Belladonna".

"Well then, Blake. What happened to you? We found you bleeding and freezing in a cave" Xayah said.

"I was attacked by some kind of monster and fell of the mountain" Blake answered.

"What kind of monster?" Rakan asked.

"It looked like a mutated insect and it had a dark aura surrounding it" Blake explained.

Both Rakan and Xayah got wide eyes as they shared a look before Xayah spoke "You are very lucky to be alive. The monster you faced was Void Creature. Few are able to survive an encounter with those things".

"Void Creature? Wait, you never answered me. Where am I!?" Blake demanded.

"Right now you are nowhere special, just a random forest with a few small towns around it. I do not recommend you going to any of them. They are not to welcoming of Vastaya in those places" Xayah said with a strong hint of spite.

Blake blinks at one specific word "I am not an Vastaya. I'm a faunus".

"A what?" Rakan asked in confusion.

"Faunus! How do you two not know any of this!? The White Fangs are faunus, you two got animal parts, so you must be faunus! Only a faunus has those traits!" Blake said as she felt like she was losing her mind from all this.

"Hey! Calm down!" Rakan said as he put both hands on each side of Blake's face and made her look at him, she was staring to hyperventilate and at this rate she would pass out "Listen and do as I say. Take a deep breath" Blake slowly did as he said "Breath out slowly" Blake did "Repeat this until you calm down".

Blake kept taking deep breaths several times and slowly calmed down "Sorry...".

"There there. Now why don't you start from the beginning" Xayah said as she put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Blake looked at her "You will think I am crazy".

"Hey! We are all crazy in someway" Rakan waved it of.

"Some more than others" Xayah mumbled.

Blake smiled, she could not help to wonder if this is what it would look like if she had a life with Sun "Ok. It's a long story so you should get comfortable".

With that she took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

Elsewhere the piece of clothing that Blake had used to band aid her wound was floating down the stream. Xayah and Rakan had thrown it away to they could give Blake proper treatment. But as it float down the stream a glowed hand picked it out of the water.

A hooded figure held the bloody piece in front of his face, he smelled it before tasting it. Not human... but not Vastaya either. Something else, the blood tasted different from anything he had felt before.

All he knew for sure was... this was the blood of a girl. Not matter the race, the females blood was always sweeter.

"Interesting" He said before putting it inside his cloak and decided to track down who ever the blood came from.

* * *

"And that is how I ended up here" Blake finished explaining. Both Rakan and Xayah had been silent the whole time, taking in what Blake had just told them.

"So you got hit by a blue light and ended up here. And you have no idea where you are or why?" Xayah summed up.

"Yes" Blake confirmed.

"These, White Fang people you kept mentioning. Who are they?" Rakan asked.

"The White Fang is a Faunus terrorist organization back where I'm from. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter. However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen, as well as the Schnee Dust Company, with whom they have been locked in a bloody war for years. The organization's goals were formerly to instill fear of the Faunus into humans" Blake explained.

"Schnee Dust Company?" Rakan asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company, also referred to by it's abbreviation as the SDC, is a corporation owned by the Schnee family, and is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world" Blake could tell they were going to ask about dust "Dust is a source of energy from my home land. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many warriors and soldiers. The name "Dust" is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which mankind was born. As a natural resource, it is sometimes poetically referred to as Nature's Wrath, or more prosaically as an energy propellant".

"Got it!" Rakan said with a quick nod... though Blake had a feeling he did not understand a word she just said.

"In short. These White Fang were tired to human treating them like animals so they decided to destroy humanity?" Xayah asked.

"Yes" Blake answered.

"Can't say I blame them" Xayah said, remembering her own racist experiences.

"But that does not make what they do right. They attack and even kill innocent people and most of them believes they are doing it for the Faunus people, but most of them only do it for their own personal revenge" Blake said as she clenched her fists "They think they are making things better. But in truth, all they are doing is justifying the humans campaign against us... they are only making things worse".

Xayah and Rakan shared a look before Rakan spoke "You sure kow a lot about them".

Blake debated if she should tell them that she used to be a member, but decided against it "I lost everything because of them...".

There was a long silence until Xayah sighed "You should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow".

Blake nodded "Thank you..." She slowly laid down and fell asleep.

"Well?" Rakan asked his lover.

"I don't know what to think. All I know for sure is that she is hurt in a way that might not heal" Xayah said.

"What should we do?" Rakan asked as he looked back at the sleeping cat girl.

"That will be up to her" Xayah said.

* * *

The cloaked figure from before stood on a cliff, still the the bloody clothing in his hand. He smelled it before looking out the area and then he smirked "I got your trail now. I will find you my dear".

With that he followed the trail.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to travel with us?" Rakan asked the next day.

"I am grateful for everything the two of you did for me, Rakan. But there are some things I need to figure out. And I have to do it alone" Blake said as she had recovered enough to continue her travels.

"Then at least take this" Xayah said as she handed over a map and pointed out where they currently was "These are the places you can go to. Just make sure to think carefully before you travel to any of these places".

Blake nods "I will. Thank you Xayah".

"Good luck kid" Xayah said as she began to walk away.

"Hope to see you again soon Blake!" Rakan said happily before following his love.

Blake smiled at them before looking at the map and the different regions she could go to. **Ionia, Noxus, Demacia and Freljord.**

"Now... where to go?" Blake asked herself.

* * *

Not to far away, the cloaked figure had been watching Blake through a long range telescope. Safe to say he liked what he saw.

"You are even more beautiful than I expected my dear. I wonder how your blood tastes like when I drink it from the source" he said with a sinister smile "You will be mine soon my lovely girl".

With that, he began to follow Blake... who was unaware of the danger that was closing in.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exploring the new world.**

3 days has passed since Blake's meeting with Xayah and Rakan and the map they gave her had done wonders of helping her get around. But while it made it easier, there was still a problem: Blake had no money on her and she was getting hungry. She had survived on catching some fishes from rivers she passed by, but she needed a solid meal or she would not make it.

She entered a town near the sea, hoping she could get some cash and buy some real food. She made sure to cover her ears with a new bow she made from the remains of old clothing she found along the way. She rather not think about what happened to the person who had worn them.

From the way Xayah spoke, it looked like the Vastaya did not have it any better than the faunus back home, and Blake could easily be mistaken for one, so back to hiding what she was once again.

Walking through the down, Blake heard the sound of a man shouting "Come on, come on. This bag is full of gold and it can all be yours if you beat the champion!".

Curious about what was going on, Blake made her way over to the gathered crowd and saw a large man, covered in scars. Next to him stood a smaller man, who was holding a bag full of coins.

"That's right. All this can be yours if you manage to defeat the mighty Giant in a good old fist fight" The smaller man said.

The large man looked tough, but compared to the White Fang lieutenant, this guy would be child's play. Blake decided to step up "I accept the challenge".

The smaller man looked at her "Are you not a little young for these things?".

"He is big. But I've faced bigger" Blake declared as she putt Gambol Shroud down and took of her tailcoat, letting it drop the the ground "Unless the great champion is to scared that might lose to a girl".

The large man looked very offended by that remark "Fine, I will break you in two if you want it so badly".

"Then let the match begin!" The small man shouted.

The man proceeds to walk up to Blake as she stands her ground, where the two stare at one another, Blake with a focused look and The man with a frown. The man tightens his fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Blake's face, but a solid right hook from Blake's fist collides with his face, causing The man to stumble back. Blake stands in a simple boxing stance. Hand to hand combat is not her first love, but she has learned from experience that you can't souly rely on a weapon. Besides, being Yang's partner helped Blake pick up a few tricks.

The man growls and dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting his blows, as Blake simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very agile and extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, The man continues moving forward as his last three blows bring him to a knee, where he attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Blake to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking The man to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, The man growls in anger and subsequently springing back to his his feet and began to attack once again. Blake counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling The man's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed kick to hit The man on the chin, before kicking him in the stomach with a perfect side kick. Blake then begins pushing The man back several swith punches and kicks, now on the offensive, as The man tries to counter her movements with a solid punch. Blake is able to effortlessly push The man back and delivers a punch to his rib cage and a kick to his head, making him stumble back.

The man has had enough and approaches her, Blake gets ready, it was time to finish this. The man unleashes another attack. Blake counters, and begins punching and kicking The man's exposed openings. The man throws another punch, which Blake blocks. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before The man grabs Blake's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Blake to perfectly counter, before wrapping her legs around the man's neck and using his own momentum to throw him into the ground, and began chocking him with her legs.

The man struggled for several seconds before he became weaker and weaker. With that, Blake let him catch some air, but she had still won the fight.

The crowed cheered at he smaller man gave Blake the bag of coins "Impressive Ms. Would you like to be the new champion? I can make you filthy rich".

"Thanks for the offer. But all I want right now is to know where I can get something to eat" Blake answered.

* * *

Later that night, Blake entered a bar. She walked up to the counter to make her order "Your best fish and some fresh water please".

"Coming right up" The man behind the counter said as he went to Blake got her food and water, and looked around for a place to sit. She saw an empty chair, but someone was already at the table.

"No, no, that seat's not taken. Pull up a chair, and sink a few, friend... Though that might be a poor turn o' phrase, given my history. Heh" The man at the table said.

"I take it you are a fisher man?" Blake asked as she sat down.

"Aye, I've seen a few shipwrecks. Been in one me self, as it goes, back when I was young like you. Her name was the Ophidian, that ship, pulled down beneath the Jagged Straits. I was the only survivor too, mind. Maybe you buys me a drink, and I'll tell ye about it" The man said.

"Don't you have you own coins?" Blake asked.

"This? No, this coin's not for spending, friend. That's my lucky Kraken, for to pay the Tithe" The man said.

"The what?" Blake asked confussed.

"The Tithe. Ye know the Tithe. Everyone knows about the Tithe. Pay the Tithe, or face the ocean's wrath" The man said but noticed Blake's face "Oh, by the Bearded Lady... Then you never heard o' Nautilus, either? The Titan of the Depths?".

Blake shook her head "No. Who or what is that?"

"Barkeep! Pour us a round, barkeep, there's a good lass. This is a tale that needs an ale, as they say... and my friend here's buyin'" The man said.

"Hey I never agreed to that!" Blake argued.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" The man asked.

Blake sighed and put some coins on the table "Fine"

"Ahh, that's the good stuff, that is" The man said after he drank his ale "'Twas almost thirty years back, now, returning from a hunt. I was a harpooner, finest shot in the Slaughter Fleets. We'd caught ourselves an axe-fin leviathanaye, one o' them big, mean boggersand we was haulin' the beast back to port. It were just before dawn. Bilgewater's city lights flickered in the distance, beckonin' us in. There were razorfish and berserker sharks following close by, 'cos the axe-fin was oozing into the water, see".

Blake listned as she began to eat her fish.

"And our captain... Well, none of us much cared for him. Untrustworthy sort. He swears blind he paid the Tithe 'afore we left. A single gold Kraken, he said, for 'tis all I have to give" The man continued "But none of us seen him throw it over the side, now did we. So, naturally we was suspicious, 'cos we knew he was a tight-fisted old wharf rat. But on we sailed anyway. And that was when the Titan hit us".

"What hit you?" Blake asked

"Without warning, this bloody great anchor comes at us from below. Smashed clean through the keel, up through the main deck. Caught us tight, and started pullin' us down... Oh, it was chaos, friend. Sailors thrown overboard. The waters churnin', scavengers feedin'. I grabs the captain, screamin' at him, You're a liar! This is the Lady's punishment for those as don't pay!" The man said.

Blake gulps as she continued to listen.

"The ship was going down fast. But then the planking gave way, didn' it, and the anchor slid back into the depths. If it had ended then, more of us might've got away. But it weren't over. Nautilus weren't done wi' us yet" The mans continued "The ship tipped to starboard, right-sudden. It was the weight of the Titan himself, hauling up onto the deck. Perhaps once it'd been a man, but it weren't no man I saw that night, risin' from the waves. I has our captain by the throat. "This is your doing!" I roared, as I chokes the bastard, his eyes wide. He can see Nautilus is comin' for us... So I shoves the captain away, down the slanted deck, and this thing catches him in one hand, if you can believe it! It was so big, the fingers closed completely around 'is bodyand the captain weren't a small man by any stretch".

Blake forgot all about her food as she was absorbed in to the story.

"There's your Tithe! I yells, and jumped overboard. I dunno how long I was in the water. Must've only been seconds, but it felt like an age. But the sea scavengers didn't get me, Mother Serpent be praised. Pulled myself up onto one of them stone pinnacles, out there in the Straits, an' I watched the Ophidian sink" The man kept going.

"And what about Nautilus?" Blake asked.

"Nautilus still held the captain, squirmin' and wrigglin' like a stuck worm, but there were no escapin' that grasp. The Titan was just standing there, motionless as a statue. I watched them go down, down into the darkness" The man answered.

"But he did not come for you" Blake pointed out

"Why spare me? Don't rightly know. Perhaps I was the only one to make an offering. Or maybe Nautilus wanted someone left alive, to tell the tale. But on the darkest Bilgewater nights, when the murder-fogs roll in, ye might hear 'im wading out from the shallows, slow and steady like, draggin' that accursed anchor in his wake... Want my advice, friend? Keep a coin in your pocket, and always pay the Tithe. And don't trust no captain who says he's done it, 'less you seen it for yourself. After all, ye might not be so lucky as me" The man said.

"Maybe I will just avoid sailing all together" Blake said as she stood up "Thank you for the story, it was... thrilling, to say the least".

"I got plenty more young lass. If you want to keep these coming" The man said holding up his mug.

"I think I've heard enough for one night... maybe the next time I come here" Blake said as she paid for the food and drinks and left the bar.

"Young ones these days. Never have time to sit down and listen to more stories" The man said as he finished his drink.

But what even he did not know until much later was that When Nautilus awoke on the ocean floor, he was something… different. The darkness could no longer hurt him. The great metal suit had become a seamless shell around him, concealing the bond that the primordial power had made with his spirit. Trapped in the sunless depths, he could remember only one thing the new captain's broken promise.

Nautilus vowed, there and then, that all would pay the ocean's tithe. He would see to it himself.

Driven ever forward by this thought, he trudged toward the shore. But by the time he reached Bilgewater, years had passed, and he could find no traces of his captain or crew. There was no life to which he could return, no revenge he could take. Instead he returned to the sea, allowing his anger to surface on the greedy, gutting their ships with his mighty anchor.

Sometimes, in the tumble of waves, distant memories of who he was push up above the waterline… but always the man who is Nautilus stays drowned just below the surface.

And this one man Blake had just spoken to, saw it first hand.

* * *

A man, who's body was covered head to toe by strange clothing and a mask on his face, was walking through the town until he heard some people talking.

"Did you see the match?" One man asked.

"Yes, it was amazing, he never hit her once" Another man answered.

"What are you talking about?" The masked man asked.

"A young woman just showed up out of nowhere and beat the toughest guy in town like he was dead fish. It was amazing" One of the men answered.

"Young woman?" The masked man asked.

"Yes. Black hair, cat like eyes, white robe and black pants. She also carried a strange sword" The other man said.

The masked man was silent for a moment before letting out a sound of peeked interest as he put his weapon on his shoulder, which was a lamp post.

"Alright then... where can I find her?" He asked.

* * *

Blake had left the town and was now looking at her map again "So many places to see and not nearly enough time to check them all out. I need a place were I can rest and think".

She looked over the map several times before she settled for the one place that looked the most peaceful. A place high up in the mountains.

" **Freljord** it is then" Blake decided as she put the map away and began her new trip.

* * *

Back in the bar, a hooded man entered and walked up to the same man that Blake had talked with earlier. He looked up and saw the hooded figure in front of him "Are you here for a story? I got plenty".

"No thank you. I was hoping if you could help me find someone. You see I spotted a very rare beauty... and I would just love to get to know her" The hooded man said, as red eyes and and sharp teeth could be seen under his hood.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. Blake has chosen her next destination and her stalker is getting closer. Also the spelling and grammar is no error, it is meant to be a sea accent.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new companion.**

Blake had been walking for hours. After she left the ship yard, after hearing a rather scary yet interesting story, she was on her way to see what this Freljord was all about. She continued to walk, admiring the nature until she final reached the mountains. She climbed for a while until she could see snow. She decided this would be a good place to take a nap before she continues on.

Blake sat down and pulled of her boots, lifting her bare feet in to the cold air and wiggled her toes "Much better".

Deciding to let her boots air out while she rested, Blake laid down and shut her eyes. She rested for about half an hour before she jolted awake when she felt something wet on her foot. She looked down and saw... a small creature with thick white fur. It was looking at her with it's tongue hanging out like a dog.

"Where did you come from little one?" Blake asked as she sat up. The creature licked her foot again, making Blake pull them back "That tickles".

Normally Blake would be mad, but how do you get mad at something so adorable? Blake shook her head and petted the little creature, who shut it's eyes in a happy manner.

"You are one strange little thing, aren't you?" Blake asked with a small smile, it was nice to see something cute for a change. But then she heard something, she looked and saw another of of those creatures with Gambol Shroud in it's mouth "Hey! I need that!".

The creature looked at her before running away with her weapon.

"Get back here!" Blake shouted as she quickly pulled her boots back on and chased after it.

She changed her mind, they are not cute!

The chase took them deeper in to the snowy mountains. The little thief was quick for it's small seize, and could mover through the snow a lot better than Blake could. Blake dives and managed to grab the little animal, making both of them slide down a snowy hill and ended up buried in a pile.

Blake and the animal emerged from the snow and Blake quickly janked Gambol Shroud out of it's moth "Mine!" The little animal gave her an innocent look, before licking her cheek "Oh don't try the cute act on me. I am not forgiving you that easy".

The little animal gave her a sad look. Blake looked at it for several seconds before she sighed. Seriusly? How do one stay mad at something like this?

"Silly little thing" Blake mumbled before she sneezed "And now I am cold. Perfect" The animal let out sounds that almost sounded like a laugh "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It your fault that I might have a cold now".

Blake got up, brushing of the snow and put Gambol Shroud on her back. She sneezed again, she had to get out of this cold snow before she freeze. She began to walk, with the animal following her.

"Go, I said go away! I can't take you with me" Blake said, but the animal still followed her, making her sigh, she had no time to take care of a pet.

But as she walked she heard a loud sound... and whatever that sound was, it triggered an avalanche. Blake gasped before grabbing the animal and ran to find shelter. But it was to late, the avalanche was about to hit them. Blake closed her eyes, ready for the end...

"Stand behind Braum!" Came a powerful and manly voice.

Blake opened her eyes to see a giant of a man stand in front of her... and blocked the avalanche with what she assumed was a shield. The deadly snow safely passed them on the side until it was finally over.

The man smiled at her "You thought you were in trouble. No worries young lady. Where there are danger, I will always be there to help".

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

The man raised an eyebrow "You must be new here. My name I Braum, the heart of the Freljord".

Blake looked at him for a moment "I am Blake".

Braum smiled "Well then young Blake. After this, we share a drink! You like goat's milk?".

"I never tried it before" Blake answered. Sure she drinks milk, but she never had goat milk before.

"You never had goat's milk!? My dear girl you have not lived until you have tasted the life bringing wonder of goat's milk. This wont do" Braum suddenly threw Blake over his shoulder "I will take you to my home village and you will have the best milk in the world!".

"Wait! Hold on a sec-WHAAAAAA!" Blake screams as Braum runs through the snow and ice like an train.

 _'What have I gotten myself in to now!?'_ Blake asked herself.

Soon enough they ended up in a village and Braum finally put Blake down "Home sweet home. Come, time to get some milk in your belly".

Blake grumbled as she simply followed him. He was to kind hearted for his own good. Still she had to admit it felt nice to meet someone who was simply a nice guy. When they walked inside the village, several people ran up to Braum, welcoming him back and were all full of happiness.

 _'He must be a hero to these people'_ Blake thought to herself before she felt the eyes on her. She never liked being in the center of atention like this, so she felt a little.

Braum was quick to speak up "My friends, this young girl is Blake. She is a visitor from a far of land who was nearly consumed by an avalanche. Now she is in need of some Goat's Milk!".

Before Blake could react the was grabbed and pulled along. Soon enough she found herself near a large fire and a big mug of goat's milk was handed to her. Blake hesitated before taking it, she smelled it before taking a sip. She took a moment to feel the taste in her mouth as the people were waiting to hear her reaction.

"Different to what I'm used to... but" Blake took another sip "It's good".

The villagers smiled happily before the sounds of drums was heard and some kind of feast started. Safe to say Blake was rather confused.

"Do you always throw a party every time a stranger shows up?" Blake asked.

"No, we are celebrating Braum's return after a long time of wandering the world" A old man said next to her.

"He really is loved by the people here" Blake noted.

"He is our great hero, we owe him everything" The man said.

"So then what's his story? How did he become a hero?" Blake asked.

The man smiled "That is quite the tail. You should get comfortable".

Blake did as told and listened. She needed as much info she could get if she is going to survive in this world. Knowing the people would help.

"Ah, there are so many, which to choose...? There the time Braum protected our village from a great DragonSquare Dragon! Or once, this was long ago, mind, he raced down a river of lava! Or- " He paused and shook his head. "No, none of them. Wait, how about I tell you how Braum got his Unbreakable shield?".

Blake nods, she was curious about that.

"Well, in the mountains above our village lived a man named Braum. He mostly kept to his farm, tending his sheep and goats, but he was the kindest man anyone had ever met, and he always had a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips" The man began "Now, one day, something terrible happened. A young troll boy maybe even younger than you was climbing the mountain and happened upon a massive stone door with a Shard of True Ice at its center. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes! Beyond was a vault filled with gold and jewels. Every kind of treasure you could imagine!"

Blake had a feeling this would not end well. Treasures always came with a prise.

"What he didn't know was that the vault was a trap. The Ice Witch had cursed it, and as the troll boy entered, the magical door clanged shut behind him! It locked him inside! Try as he might, he couldn't escape" The man continued.

Blake gasped "Poor boy"

"A passing shepherd heard the boy's cries. The entire village rushed to help, but even the strongest warriors couldn't open the door. The boy's parents were beside themselves. His mother's wails of grief echoed around the mountain. It seemed hopeless" The man paused for a moment "And then they heard a distant laugh".

"It was Braum, wasn't it?" Blake asked.

"Aren't you clever? Braum had heard their cries and came striding down the mountain. The villagers told him of the troll boy and the curse. Braum smiled and nodded. He turned to the vault and faced the door. He pushed it. Pulled it. Punched it. Kicked it. Even tried to rip it from its hinges, but the door wasn't for budging" The man said.

"The... how did he free the troll?" Blake asked.

"For many days and nights, Braum sat on a boulder, trying to think of a solution. After all, a child's life was at stake" The man continued the story "Then, as the sun rose on the fifth day, his eyes widened, and a broad grin lit up his face. If he can't go through the door then he'll just have to go through the mountain!".

"Wait what!?" Blake asked in surprise.

"The mountain indeed. Braum headed to the summit and began punching his way straight down, pummeling his way through the stone, fist after fist. Rocks flew in his wake, until he had vanished deep into the mountain. As the villagers held their breath, the rock around the door crumbled. And when the dust cleared, they saw Braum standing amidst the treasure, the weak but happy troll boy cradled in his arms" The man said.

Blake smiled at that "He saved him".

"He did. But before they could celebrate, everything began to rumble and shake. Braum's tunnel had weakened the mountain, and now it was caving in! Thinking quickly, Braum grabbed the enchanted door and held it above him like a shield, protecting the villagers as the mountain collapsed around them. When it was over, Braum was amazed. There wasn't a single scratch on the door! Braum knew it was something very special. And from that moment on, the magical shield never left Braum's side" The man finished.

"Amazing..." Blake spoke as she looked at Braum who was telling some kids about his travels. Braum was a good man... there should be a lot more people like him. That way there would not be so much violence.

Suddenly it was time for a dance, a kid ran up to Blake and pulled her hands "Dance with me!".

"I don't know how" Blake said, she knew how to dance, but not this kind of dance.

"Come on! It will be fun, just follow the music!" The kid said as she kept pulling Blake's hands.

Blake finally relented and join the dance. Safe to say it felt embarrassing at first as she had no clue what to do. But then she decided to follow the girl's advice and listened to the music. She bumped her head up and down slightly before finally memorizing the rhythm.

Blake spun around and did some step dancing, spun again and repeated. She then spun around on the tip of her boot, with he arms held high and her black hair swinging through the air.

The villagers let out a sound of amazement, some of the women even joined in, easily able to copy and follow Blake's moves. Blake laughed, for once... she was having fun!

The dance lasted until it was late at night. Blake was taken to a cabin where she could sleep for the night. Blake smiled to herself and fell asleep. She needed this.

* * *

The next day Blake was standing outside the village with a back-pack. Braum and some of the villagers were there to see her of. Though the kids were not to happy as one asked "Do you really need to go?".

Blake smiled sadly at the young girl "Sorry. But am yet to find myself again. And my journey is far from over".

"Will we ever see you again?" The girl asked, looking as she was about to cry.

Blake knelt down and pulled her in to a hug "I will be back one day. I promise".

The girl hugged her back "Ok... I will miss you".

"And I will miss you" Blake said before she got back up and looked at Braum "Thanks for everything, Braum. You are a true hero".

Braum smiled "I am just a man who wish to bring joy and happiness to the people of this world. Seeing their smiles and your smile, is the only reward I need"

Blake smiled at him "You helped me a lot. I will never forget this".

"Walk tall, young Blake. You may become a hero yourself one of these days" Braum said.

 _'Doubt it'_ Blake thought to herself before bowing "Until next time, farewell".

With that Blake left the village. Braum smiled as he watched her leave "That girl is destined for greatness. I can feel it".

* * *

The mysterious hooded man reached the snowy mountains and saw foot prints that matched Blake's boots. They were not fresh, but at least he knew which way she went.

"I will catch up to you soon enough, little angel" The man and was about to follow the tracks.

"Don't know what you are planing to do to the girl. But I have a feeling it's not a good thing" The hooded man turned around and saw another clocked man, who was holding a lamp post.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The other man spun his lamp post "I am called Jax. And I too wish to meet that girl, but not for the same twisted reason you. So I can't let you get to her".

"Think you can stop me? Then show me your strength" The hooded man said before he got ready to fight

* * *

Blake reached a snowy forest near the foot of the mountain. She walked inside while looking at her map... until she remembered something important that she really should not have forgotten about. That animal from before had led her astray! Now Blake had no clue where on the map she was.

"Ah dammit!" Blake cursed in frustration. Now she was lost again "Just when something goes right, reality slaps me in the face".

But then Blake heard a sound. She headed in the direction of the sound and saw a woman. The woman had white hair that had been tied up in a bushy style. She was wearing some dark green armor on one of her hands and shoulder, black armor around her waist and some white clothing on her chest. She was also carrying a broken blade.

Blake figured she could ask her for help as she approached "Excuse me, could you help me fi-" Blake could not finish as she was forced to back flip away when the woman swung her broken blade at her, she landed on her feet and pulled out her Gambol Shroud "Wait! I am not here to fight!".

The woman did not seem to listen as she ran to attack Blake again. Having no choice but to defend herself, Blake dodged and landed a kick on her opponent. The woman did not look to effected by the kick as she pretends to use her sword but manages to grab Blake by her neck and flings her far into the icy lake. Blake slid to a halt and gasped as The woman jumps high in the air and attempts to land a devastating over-the-head blow with her sword, but Blake is able to block the hit with her own blade. The shockwave of The woman's attack causes the ice the ice to start cracking. At this rate they would fall in.

Blake managed to get the woman of and the two exchange a series of strikes, with Blake using a piece of the ice from the shattered ice they stood on as a projectile, which The woman deflects with her sword. However, in the melee, Blake jumps and kicked the woman's chest, managing to hit her opponent down to the ice, while Blake her self landed on dry land. The ice was cracking more and the woman was about to fall in.

But Blake used the line of Gambol Shroud and pulled her to safety. Both of them were breathing hard before the woman looked at Blake and finally spoke "Why did you save me?".

"I told you I was not here to fight. Now mind telling me why you just attacked me like that?" Blake demanded.

"I've been dealing with all kinds of assassins these past few days so I have been on content guard for a long time now. I thought you were another assassin given you were armed and the way you dress" The woman said.

"What's wrong with how I dress!?" Blake demanded, sounding offended.

"You don't want me to answer that" The woman said "Now what do you want?"

"I am lost, I was hoping you could give me directions" Blake said as she reached for her map... but she could not find it "Where is-" She then saw it was in the water "DAMMIT!"

The woman shook her head "I couldn't have given you directions even if you still had the map. I am just as lost as you are. I have been on a journey to discover exactly who I am and what I can be".

"You too...?" Blake asked and the woman looked at her "I am trying to find myself too".

"Well, looks like I am not the only one who is lost" The woman mused.

They sat in silence for a while. Blake looked at the woman and her eyes... her eyes said it all. This woman and Blake were more alike than both might realize at the moment.

"Maybe... we could travel together?" Blake suggested.

The woman gave her a 'Are you serious?' look "Why?".

"I believed I was better of on my own... but after some words with a wise man... I think I made a mistake. Maybe we could both help each other find what we are looking for?" Blake said. When the woman did not answer Blake continued "It can't hurt to try".

The woman said nothing for several seconds before she sighed "Fine. Being alone was getting boring anyway".

Blake smiled "Thank you... My name is Blake".

The woman looked at her and said one thing "Riven".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Traveling together.**

Jax leaps out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to The stalker's face. The fight had lasted for over an hour. But it was clear who had the upper hand.

Now furious, The man brings his blade onto Jax's lamp post as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of The man's arms and legs. Jax ends it with a jab that knocks The man on his back in the snow. The man grows as he gets up and gets ready to rip open Jax's chest. But Jax side steps and swings his lamp post.

"AGH!" The hooded man cried out as she fell to his knees holding his throbbing chest after Jax's powerful strike "Curses! The lack of blood has left me in a weakened state. You were lucky, freak".

Jax spun his lamp post "Don't make up excuses for your poor performance. You simply lacks the skills to compete with me. Now I would be grateful if you stopped following that girl. I can't test her skills in a fight if you keep interfering".

The man snarled "She is mine, freak. And you will not steal her from me".

"I have no interest in a love story. I am only interested her skills in combat. You just so happen to be in the way" Jax said as he pointed his lamp post "But since you seem to insist on going after her. I have no other choice but to put you down".

"You have only delayed me, nothing else. We will meet again and I will kill you!" The man promised before he vanished.

"Running away the moment the odds turns against him. Coward" Jax said as he placed his lamp post on his shoulder "Now... where is that girl?".

* * *

Around 2 days had passed since Blake met Riven. It became clear early on that Riven was not a talker. Blake did not mind since she preferred peace and quiet herself, so some minor small talk from time to time was more than enough for her. But there was an issue Blake needed to take care of.

"I need new clothes" Blake suddenly spoke up.

Riven looked at her "New clothes?".

"I have been walking around in the same clothes for a long time now and they are beginning to smell. The clothes I got from the village is fine, but they were made for colder weather. So I need more casual clothing" Blake explained.

"And where are you going to get them?" Riven asked.

Blake looked and pointed "I see a village over there. Maybe I can buy some clothes there".

"Whatever" Riven said as they entered the village. Naturally Riven was on guard in case someone might after her in this place. A crowd was the perfect place for an assassin to hide in.

"There! I can get some clothes from that place" Blake's voice broke Riven out of her thoughts as she pointed at a nearby clothing store.

"Let's get this over with, I do not wish to linger here" Riven said, clearly uneasy about being around so many people.

"Fine, I will try not to take to long" Blake said as they entered the store.

They walked inside the store and Blake began to look around. She looked at some clothes she knew would fit her. But then she found something else... it was a black dress. It looked really nice and Blake found herself lingering in front of it.

"Like it?" Riven asked from behind her.

Blake jumped in surprise before shaking her head "It's not like I'm going to need it".

"You could still try it on. Since you clearly seem to like it" Riven said.

"Maybe..." Blake mummers.

"Just hurry up and try it on so we can leave already" Riven all but demanded, clearly annoyed and wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

"Ok, ok! Calm down" Blake said as she grabbed the dress and headed to the changing room.

Riven waited next to the curtains to the room Blake was in. Blake sure was taking her sweet time and Riven felt her patience slipping away by the minute. She was almost tempted to either leave without her, or simply drag Blake out of there.

"Come on Blake, how long could it possibly take to put on a dress?!" Riven demanded.

"I can't button it up. I might need your help" Blake called back.

Riven blinked "Excuse me?".

"The buttons are for some reason very low. I need a hand" Blake answered.

Riven sighs, knowing she is not getting out of this unless she helps the cat girl. She walked inside the changing room and was met by Blake bare back. Riven walked up began to work on the buttons, which were indeed unreasonably low... but she found herself being distracted by Blake's smooth skin.

"Are they tricky?" Blake's voice broke Riven out of her trance.

Riven shook her head to clear her mind "Yeah, hold on a moment, I think I can manage" As Blake waited for Riven to help closing the buttons on the dress, Riven had one thought going through her head _'What is wrong with me? I barely even know her'_.

When she was finally finished she stepped back to Blake could check herself out. She struck some minor poses to see how the dress fit and how it looked. She ended up looking at Riven for her opinion "How do I look? Is it to over the top".

Riven was unintentionally checking Blake out before speaking "You look ok I guess" While in her mind she was thinking this _'She could melt a Noxian's heart with that dress'_.

Blake smiled "Well, guess I can wear it for the evening".

"Say what now?" Riven asked.

"It's getting late. We should find a good place to sleep. There is not telling when we will get the chance of sleeping in a real bed again. Might as well make the most of" Blake said.

Riven clearly did not like the idea. Staying in one place for to long was dangerous. They should keep moving, even this shopping trip took longer than it should and longer than Riven was comfortable with.

"Riven please. I am tired of sleeping on the ground. Just one night and we can leave in the morning" Blake pleaded.

Riven looked her in the eyes for several moments before she sighed "Fine. But only one night".

Blake smiled at her "Thank you. Now time to find some clothes for you too".

"I hate you so much right now" Riven groans.

* * *

Deep inside a forest, Xayah and Rakan were resting around a fire. Rakan was rambling on like he always does, but Xayah's mind was miles away. She was thinking about that young cat girl they met a few days ago. And could not help but to wonder how she was doing.

"You're thinking about the kid, don't you?" Rakan suddenly asked.

Xayah blinked back to reality and sighed "Yes... I feel like we made a mistake by letting her walk of on her own. You know how young she is. She can't survive this twisted world alone".

Rakan understood why his lover was so worried, this was indeed a dark and twisted world, and very dangerous to walk alone. Still he had to do his best to comfort his one true love "I am sure she is ok, Xayah. I could tell she knows how to fight".

"I know that! But still, we should have convince her to travel with us. Or at least travel with her. She should not be alone out there" Xayah said as she placed her hands on her face.

Rakan could not help but to smile a little "You really care about her, don't you?".

"It just don't feel right to let someone so young walk alone!" Xayah said defensively.

Rakan chuckled "If you say so my love" He then got a tad more serious "I am worried about her too, Xayah. But have a little faith in her. I am sure she will be fine... but if it makes you feel any better. We can always go look for her".

"Problem is we have no clue where she is" Xayah pointed out.

"Never stopped us before" Rakan commented.

Xayah smiled a little at that "Yeah... we always find a way".

Rakan pulled her in to an embrace, which Xayah happily accepted. They sat like that for a while.

"Have I told you I love you?" Rakan asked.

"Yes... but tell me again anyway" Xayah said.

"I love you" Rakan said.

With that they shared a loving kiss.

* * *

Back with Blake and Riven. They had found an inn that also happened to have bed rooms where they could rest up. Blake was still wearing her new dress, while Riven was wearing the most casual clothing you can think of, since she refused to even consider wearing a dress, despite Blake insisting her to at least try one on.

Right now they were enjoying a refreshing drink. Blake had milk, while Riven had a beer. Of course some people looked at them... well mostly on Blake given her nice legs. Riven glared at them, hoping that she would not have to beat up any creeps tonight. If Blake was bothered by the looks, she did not show it as she calmly focused on her milk.

"How can you be so calm?" Riven asked.

Blake looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? We are in the middle of a village full of strangers. We are inside a place where some might try to take advantage of you. But you hardly seem to notice it" Riven said.

Blake sighed "I am aware of that. But I am sure if anyone does try something, we will be able to handle them. As you have already seen, I am not some defenseless little girl who needs protection".

Riven said nothing at that. Sure she knew all that already. But it still did not change the uneasy feeling in her gut. She did not like this place at all and just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Riven. Trust me. We will be fine" Blake said, though her tone made it sound like it was not Riven she was trying to convince.

"You ok?" Riven asked.

"You're right Riven, we should get ready to leave. Let's head to our room and get some sleep" Blake said as she paid for their drinks and headed to their room.

Riven said nothing as she followed her. Their room was nothing special, a small table, a fire place and... only one bed?.

"You rented a room with only one bed?" Riven all but demanded.

"I didn't know ok. Looks like we just need to either share or one of us sleeps on the floor. I know what I would prefer" Blake said.

Riven sighed as she shook her head "Fine. Let's just get some sleep already".

"Wait, I need you to help me out of this dress" Blake suddenly said.

Riven gave her a look "What?".

"As you already know, the buttons are low and hard to deal with. I need your help to open them so I can take it of" Blake explained.

Riven hesitated before she sighed "Turn around".

Blake nodded and did as she was told. Riven began to un-do the buttons, exposing more of Blake's back as she did. When she was done, she once again found herself staring at Blake's smooth back and Blake's sent found it's way in to Riven's nostrils. Blake smelled really good. Riven let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, causing Blake to shake a little.

"Brrrrr! What was that for?!" Blake demanded.

Riven could not help but let a small smile grace her lips "Just felt like it".

"Jerk" Blake muttered before slipping out of the dress, causing Riven to look away.

 _'This is going to be a long night'_ Riven thought to herself.

* * *

Outside in the dark night, someone, or something was on the hunt. It had the shape of a beautiful naked woman. But she had something coming out her back and her skin was dark and her eyes glowing.

Within the dark seams of Runeterra, this woman searches for her next victim. She lures in prey with the voluptuous façade of a human female, but once a person succumbs to her Allure charms, her Last Caress true form is unleashed. She then subjects her victim to unspeakable torment, gratifying herself with their pain. To the demon, these liaisons are innocent flings. To the rest of Runeterra, they are ghoulish tales of lust gone awry and horrific reminders of the cost of wanton desire.

She had been on the hunt for a while now, but had trouble finding anyone that could provide her the satisfaction of seeing them wallow in their agony... but this night she had found someone. A young girl with black hair. She was different from the rest. More.. divine... yet the demon could feel the pain lurking deep within her.

And this demon wanted to find out what that pain could be. So she could increase it ten fold, as well as adding some pain of her own, to make it all the more sweet.

She could not help but to lick her lips. Eager to see what secrets hides inside that girl. But she had to wait until the girl was alone before she could have her fun.

But those who wait for something good... never waits to long.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are partners.**

Evelynn slinked through the dark and mostly empty roads of this boring little village, the shadows of her body blending seamlessly with the night. Her eyes glinted within the gloom, though only the keenest observer would have noticed. Drunks, wanderers, and some less than plesant thugs chatted in a nearby bar, blissfully unaware they were being watched by a demon in the dark. The demon, on the other hand, saw them all with perfect clarity, and judged them with the most discerning eye.

Evelynn's gaze settled on a man lying on the side of the roa, a bottle of beet wine dangling from his hands. Ordinarily, the demon wouldn't give a second thought to someone in his condition. But she had not fed in days, and she found herself desperate enough to consider the man, if only for a moment. It would be so easy. All she needed was to lure him to one of the numerous alleys far from the glow of the street lamps.

The thought perished as she watched a cockroach scurry across the drunk's face. This was a man too inebriated to feel. His arousal would be vague and muted, with none of the urgent attraction she loved to see in her victims before she brought them low. She might even flay an entire arm before he mustered a scream.

And that was the problem. Over the course of countless feedings, Evelynn had learned everything about her palate: She preferred, no, needed, her victims to feel every prick, every bite, every bit of flesh she peeled away with her claws. A man in this condition would be dull and unfulfilling, scarcely worth her time.

She dismissed the drunk and continued down the muddy roads of the silent town, she climbed up walls past the windows of a dank, candlelit tavern. A fat, belching woman threw open its door and stumbled out into the night, grasping a half-eaten turkey leg. For a moment, Evelynn considered the woman, how she might woo her into an embrace, and then into the unspeakable hell that would follow.

The demon watched as the woman wolfed down the rest of the meat, never tasting it. There was something deep inside her, a melancholy that would taint the experience.

Evelynn preferred inflicting the pain herself.

The demon moved on, gliding through the shadows of the town, over two more drunks, past a beggar asking for alms, between a couple in the midst of an argument. Evelynn found them all completely unappealing. Hurting them would be like plucking a flower that had already wilted. She preferred her daisies tall and healthy, for those were the most satisfying to cut down.

A dreadful thought overtook her. Perhaps she'd made a mistake choosing this wretched backwater as her hunting ground. Perhaps, at any moment, the thrill from her last victim might wear off, leaving only the nothingness—that utterly empty space inside her where feelings should be.

She was losing hope and was beginning to believe she was going to starve. To suffer the unbearable hunger that would inflict more pain on her than any torture could ever hope to do... but then she saw **her**.

A young woman, with black hair and beautiful eyes. Evelynn had feasted on the pain of many, but she had never seen anything like this girl before. Her aura was much more present than most other. Like it was not just inside her, but all around her. Like her very soul could be seen.

Evelynn could feel herself being pulled in to the amazing feeling of lust. While the girl had some internal pain, that pain seemed to have been diminished by her companion.

Evelynn licked her lips. She wanted... no... she needed to get this girl! She needed to taste the suffering she could inflict. She could not miss this chance, the mear thought of the agony and screams this girl could sing to her was enough to make Evelynn shake in excitement and lust.

"You will be mine" Was all Evelynn said before she began the hunt.

* * *

Back with Blake and Riven, they had finally gotten ready for bed. Both were dressed in simple nightgowns. Blake had a black one and Riven a white. Riven undid the bind on her hair, letting it fall free. But then she looked out the window as a bad feeling crept over her. She had no idea what it was, but she knew it was there.

"You ok?" Blake asked, noticing Riven's unusual silence.

Riven sighed "Just tired, let's get some sleep".

Blake put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and look at her "Riven, I get it. You had a hard life. It's all over your face. I know what that's like... I'm really not good at this. But I just want you to know that, if you need to get something of your chest. Then don't hesitated to talk to me about it".

Riven looked in to Blake's eyes, finding herself lost in them for a moment, then she sighed "I'll... keep that in mind".

Blake smiled before going in to the bed. Riven soon followed. The bed was not to big and there was only one blanket, so they and to sleep real close. Blake was out like a light in moments, while Riven laid awake for a while, just watching the cat girl next to her. Wondering why she was wearing a bow even while she slept. She was tempted to take it of to find out, but decided against it and just fell asleep herself... the uneasy feeling though, still remained.

They slept for about 2 hours until Blake suddenly woke up when she heard something that sounded like a whisper. Blake blinked a few times until she felt something. She looked and saw one of Riven's arms was around her. It was not tight enough to be called an embrace, but it was there.

Blake felt a blush creep on to her cheeks _'She must have rolled in her sleep and her arm ended up around me'_.

But Blake heard the whisper from before, it was calling her... in a tone that made it hard to ignore. Blake carefully removed Riven's arm from around her and decided to check it out. She brought Gambol Shroud with her, just to be safe. Blake then climbed out the open window as the voice was urging her to follow. Blake's bare feet touched the cold ground as she jumped out of the window and the voice continued to draw her in. Blake followed it until she reached an place covered in trees, trees that would hide her from other's eyes. She walked through the trees, her bare feet touching the wet grass.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?" Blake asked while looking around for whoever had lead her here.

A woman crept out of the shadows, her dark, wispy limbs giving way to warm flesh. Her demonic lashers disappeared behind her back, revealing a shapely female form, with curves too generous for any eye to ignore.

Blake blushed as the woman's hips waggled softly as she sauntered across the grass towards the stunned faunus. She was nearly arm's length from Blake when she saw the Blake take a step back, almost slipping on the wet grass. The woman beckoned with a single finger, motioning for Blake to come closer.

But Blake kept her distance. As beautiful as that woman was, and Blake can't say she would never feel somewhat atracted to another woman, there was something about this strange woman that made her feel uneasy.

"Who… are you?" Blake asked again, feeling nervous and uneasy.

"I'm whatever you want me to be" The woman assured with a smile that could melt any man and maybe even women.

As The woman locked eyes with Blake, she plumbed the depths of her soul and found exactly what she was looking for, that tiny lesion of discontent that festered within even the happiest person.

Blake stepped back as the woman got even closer "I... I need to go back to-" She could not finish as the woman leaned close.

"Shh. It's okay," She whispered in the cat faunus ear "I know what you want, and the guilt you feel for wanting it. Let it go".

"Wh-what?" Blake asked before the woman took of her bow, making her gasp "No! Give it back! Please!".

The woman just held her close "Shhhh... don't be afraid. You got nothing to hide from me. I want to see all of you... every single detail".

The woman touched her face with the tips of her fingers, caressing her cheek. She took Blake's hand and placed it on to her skin and released a soft, sultry chuckle. She made Blake sit down as she moved her hands over Blake's bare legs. Feeling the smooth and soft skin. The woman smiled as she even lifted Blake's nightgown a little, making the young girl blush bright red, much to the woman's amusement. She rubbed Blake's thighs with her hands before lifting one of her feet and gave it a seductive lick.

"I-I-I-" Blake was unable to form words, her brain was a mess from what was going on.

"Let me make you feel good" The woman said as she opened the chest area of Blake's nightgown and smelled her chest, giving it an small lick.

Blake gasped as she woman reached up her night gown and when her hand came out... her underwear was hanging on the woman's finger. The woman smiled as she held the underwear to her nose, smelling the crotch area, before she tossed them away. She then spread Blake's legs and placed herself between them. Blake's eyes was all over the place, she could not focus on anything... that was until the woman made her look her in the eyes as she leaned closer, their lips being so close Blake could feel the woman's breath. The woman was so eager to take her here and now.

This girl had proven to be an interesting challenge. Not many are able to resist being seduced like this. But it was not enough, it was never enough. Everyone had an desire and The woman knew how to bring them out. Blake was now hers.

This sweet, tender, tasty girl would be hers tonight. Blake had so much pain to give, and she would take it all.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Came the roar of Riven as she ran up with her broken blade drawn and took a swing at the demon, forcing her to jump away as Blake fell to her knees breathing hard from what just happened.

When she looked up she saw the woman had changed shape. She was no longer than beautiful woman she had been just a moment ago... now she looked like something out of someone's worst nightmare... a demonic monster!

The woman growled in anger "You wretch! You dare deny me what is rightfully mine!?".

Rive glared at her "I am fully aware of what you were trying to do! I will not allow you anywhere near her!".

"Then I will just have to kill you first!" The demon roars as she attacked Riven in rage.

Riven took a swing at her with her sword, but Evelynn jumped over the swing and tried to strike Riven from behind. But the attack was blocked and Riven kicked her back. Evelynn hissed and lashed out with her sharp tentacles. Riven ducked the attacks and blocked those she couldn't avoid, however one strikes cut her legs, she hissed from the pain, before being tackled down.

Riven forced her of and slashes twice at Evelynn, missing both times. Evelynn jumps into the air and spins so that she can deliver a landing kick to Riven who blocks it and followed by a slash with her blade. Evelynn avoids it by continuing flipping, moving away from Riven until she is ready to come at her again. Riven meets her bladed tentacles in the air with her own blade, resulting in a clash of that is strong enough to loudly propel them away from each other. Evelynn flips away while a slightly pushed back Riven holds her ground in a lunge.

When Evelynn flips overhead, Riven attempts to reach her midair, but Evelynn just bounces off the blade. She lands and attempts to deliver a strike with her tentacles, but Riven avoided each strike. Evelynn lands on her feet to attack with her bladed tips, but Riven has already turned her back and put her weapon up as a shield to block the attack.

A few more kicks from Evelynn and swings from Riven gives neither an advantage, with Riven ducking to avoid the demon's strikes and Evelynn lying flat on the floor with her back against the ground to avoid Riven's swings. Evelynn tries a new tactic and jumps again, flipping backward in the air to balance solely on her tentacles and dashed forward. When Riven dodges the attack, Evelynn lands on her feet with a cry of triumph as Riven is forced to jump back to avoid more strikes.

Riven jerks to the side, Evelynn's tentacle striking out at the space beside her head and over her shoulder. This was exactly what The demon planned as she pulls back her tentacle to wrap around Riven's arm, yanking and sending the broken blade flying.

The blade embeds into a tree and Riven rubs her wrist before glaring at the demon. Said demon smirks and was about to charge in... only for Riven to punched her in the face. It is not a move Evelynn was expecting at all, and she covers her face and groans in pain. She straightens and looks at Riven, surprised, only to get punched in the face again. Evelynn is driven back by Riven's punch, who follows with a right uppercut. A kick to Evelynn's torso sends her in to a tree.

Evelynn glares as she notieced Riven running to retrieve her weapon. She would not allow that! Riven felt her face hit the ground as the demon tackled her down. She raised her tentacles, the sharp ends ready to go through Riven's skull.

"Die!" Evelynn screamed... but just as she was about to kill Riven, a gun shot was heard as Evelynn cried out in pain and feel to the ground, holding a fresh bullet wound on her torso.

Riven looked up and saw Blake aiming her some kind of fire arm with shaking hands. Blake then screams and began firing at the demon who quickly ran in to the shadows and vanished.

Blake kept shooting while screaming "GET BACK HERE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

Riven grabbed her "Blake! Enough! It's over. She's gone".

Blake was shaking like a leaf "She was... she was going to... I saw it. It was all in her eyes... I saw all the things she was going to do to me".

Riven grabbed Blake's face and made her look her in the eyes "Blake... focus on me... you are safe now. She is gone and I'm here".

Blake nodded shakily "Ok..."

"We need to head back to our room before the guards shows up and asks unwanted questions" Riven declared as she pulled her blade out of the tree and pulled Blake back to the room.

After they arrived back at their room, Blake sat on the bed to catch her breath "How did you find me?".

"Some wind woke me up and when I was awake I noticed you were not in the bed. Your weapon was gone, but your clothes was still there so I wondered where you had gone. After that I just had to follow your wet foot prints and when I arrived I saw that you were about to be killed by that demon" Riven explained.

"What was that thing?" Blake asked, shuddering at the fresh memories of that monster disguised as a woman.

"A demon that manipulates great desires so she can torture them to death in the most horrific and painful way possible... words can not describe how lucky you are" Riven said, before her face changed "Your ears... that's why you wear that bow? To hide that you are an vastaya?".

Blake sighed "Not a vastaya, I am an faunus".

"Faunus?" Riven asked, never having heard that word before.

"I'll tell you some other time... thank you for saving me. And for even coming for me... no one would blame you if you ignored my absence" Blake said.

Riven shakes her head "No one but me. I... have done a lot of things in my past... things that haunts me... things I would do anything to take back... but I can't... what happened, happened. Nothing I can say or do will change that. All I can do is to try and make amends for the sins of my past. I might never be redeemed. But at least I can do something worth while with my meaningless life".

"Don't say that" Blake suddenly said as she grabbed both of Riven's shoulders "Riven... both of us has done things we regret. But our past do not define who we are. We decide who we want to be. Nothing can tell us otherwise... we are who we choose to be. So let us both do our best and help each other make a brighter future".

"Blake..." Riven said softly "I have never really accepted the help of anyone. Figured I was better of alone and away from people".

"I thought the same. But I was wrong. We all need help sometime. Even when we don't want it" Blake held up her hand "Partners?"

Riven looked at her hand for a few moments before taking it "Yes... we are partners".

And in that moment. Blake and Riven became true friends. Ready to face whatever the world throws at them ... Together.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice sisters.**

Some time had passed since Blake and Riven's encounter with that demonic woman and while Blake was still a little shaken up by what almost happened to her, she had been able to move on without to much trouble, partly thanks to her new partner, Riven. Right now they where back in the snowy forests among the mountains. It was cold so they had to use their winter clothing to get through.

"I hate cold!" Riven hissed.

"I know the feeling" Blake said, not being to fond of the cold herself "But we don't have any other ways through the mountains".

"We could have just turned back" Riven argued.

"We need to move forwards not backwards. Besides I still want to see all the things this world has to offer" Blake said.

"Trust me, it does not offer that much happiness" Riven said in a bitter tone.

Blake finally stopped and looked at her "Trust me, I am well aware of that. But if I'm going to live in this world, I need to see everything. The good and the bad".

Riven sighs as they move on. They reached a very small clearing and Blake debated if this would be a good place to set up camp... but before she could speak and arrow flew right in front of her eyes, making her jump back out of reflex. Riven was about to pull her sword, but Blake stopped her.

"We don't want any problems!" Blake called out to whoever shot the arrow.

"Nor do I, that was just a warning shot. Now tell me who you are and why you're here" A female voice was heard from the trees.

"My name is Blake and this is my partner Riven. We are just travelers, we didn't know anyone was living out here" Blake answered. She had to tell the truth, cause she had a feeling this woman would not be to happy if she lied.

"How do I know you are not spies?" The woman asked.

Blake took out Gamblo Shroud and tossed it several meters in front of her "I promise, we are not".

There was silence until a woman stepped out. The woman had long snow white hair, clear blue eyes and her outfit left little to the imagination. She wears a capped hood dark gloves and boots and a short skirt with little clothing underneath. Golden symbols were on all her clothes.

How this woman can walk around like that in this freezing cold was a mystery for Blake.

But the most eye catching thing about the woman was her bow... it looked to be made out of pure ice.

The woman picked up Gambol Shroud and put it in the holster on her back.

"Are you royalty?" Blake could not help to ask.

The woman raised an eyebrow "I am an leader, my name is Ashe: warmother of the Avarosan tribe. You were smart to throw down your weapon. But I'd like if your friend was smart too".

Riven glared "You shoot at us with your bow and now you dare demand we give up our only means of defending ourselves?".

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now" Ashe argued calmly.

"Riven, just do what she says. We can't afford to make enemies out here. She might be our only way out of this place" Blake pleaded with her partner.

Riven hesitated, she almost felt naked without her weapon. She sighs and tossed down her broken blade and Ashe took it.

"I'm happy that we could settle this peacefully. But I will have to bring you to my tribe and we'll continue our talk. But give me one reason to think you will try to back stab me and I will not hesitate to put an arrow through your hearts" Ashe warned.

"Understood" Blake said.

Ashe nods and began to walk, with the two girls following her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Blake" Riven said.

"We can't fight a whole tribe, Riven. And we need someone to show us the way out of this frozen land" Blake said.

Riven sighs, she knew Blake was right... but that does not mean she likes it. They reached a fairly large settlement. Blake looked around and saw several strong people around. No doubt they were warriors.

"My tent is over there" Ashe said as she points at the biggest tent in the settlement. Not surprising given she is the leader. Ashe brought them inside the main part of the tent and removed her hooded cape and placed it aside "You two are cold right? Want something warm to drink?"

"Yes please" Blake said as she sat down by a fire, Riven following suit.

Ashe had some of the guards bring some hot mugs to them. Blake and Riven got their drinks and Blake looked at her mug with interest.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Made fresh and pure herbs" Ashe answered as she took a sip from her own drink "Warms your very soul".

Blake drank some and smiled "It's good"

Ashe smiled back and looked at Riven "You have not touched your's yet"

"How do I know you have not done anything to it?" Riven demanded, she was not going to blindly trust a stranger, no matter how nice she was.

"Riven please!" Blake whisper yelled.

"I assure you, it's clean. I can taste it for you if you want" Ashe offered.

Riven looked her in the eyes and sighed before finally drinking. It did indeed feel like it warmed her soul.

"You say you are travelers. Got an destination in mind?" Ashe asked.

"Not really. We're just exploring the world" Blake answered.

"I see. Would you mind telling me about yourselves?" Ashe asked.

Before Blake could answer, Riven cut her of "Who we are is non of your concern, we just want to get out of this frozen wasteland as soon as possible".

Ashe looked at her with narrowed eyes before she finally realized something "You are from Noxus"

There was a tense silence. Blake looked back and forth between Riven and Ashe. She remembered Noxus, she saw it on the map. Was it that bad? She also noticed several of the guards looked ready to draw their weapons. And Riven's fist grew tight, ready to fight at any given moment... Blake quickly grabbed Riven's hand and in that moment Riven snapped out of her alert mood and looked at Blake who was starring her in the eyes.

Their eyes remained locked until Riven finally calmed down and looked down, Blake still held her hand as she spoke to Ashe "The truth is... we are not traveling the world just to explore it... we are trying to find ourselves... and find a purpose to live by".

Ashe's eyes softens at that as she could tell that Blake was telling the truth "I see... how can I help you?".

"All you need to do is to tell us the way through these mountains and we'll be on our way" Blake said.

Ashe was silent for a moment before she sighed "I'm afraid there is only one way. There is a path not far from here. I will lead you straight through the mountains... but the road is dangerous, not only for the weather... but it leads through Sejuani's territory"

"Sejuani?" Blake asked.

"Sejuani is the brutal, unforgiving Iceborn warmother of the Winter's Claw, one of the most feared tribes in all of Freljord. Her people's survival is a constant, desperate battle against the elements, forcing them to raid Noxians, Demacians, and Avarosans alike to survive the harsh winters. Sejuani herself spearheads the most dangerous of these attacks from the saddle of her drüvask boar Bristle, using her True Ice flail to freeze and shatter her enemies" Ashe explained, her expression grim "She is a ruthless warmonger who makes her people suffer for a selfish reason. She is blind to the wisdom of peace and has sworn to never allow it to exist. Believing it will just make her and her people weak... and worst part is that her people believes in her misguided ideals".

Blake looked down. This Sejuani reminded her to much about Adam. He too hated the idea of peace and wanted nothing more than to prove that faunus are superior to humans... all out of his own spite.

"You don't have to go there, Blake. You can stay with us. I can even provide you with a home and food. You can become a part of my tribe. Both you and Riven. If she truly has left Noxus behind" Ashe offered.

Blake looked at Riven who was clearly in pain from a memory, Blake then looked back at Ashe "We apreciate your offer, Ashe. Really we do... but this is something we just have to. We need to walk our path until we reach the end".

"You are very brave for one so young, Blake. Very well, I understand. But at least stay with us for the night. You are going to need all the energy you can get for such a dangerous trip" Ashe said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"I think we can do that" Blake said with a smile.

Ashe smiled back before looking at her guard "Bring them to the spare tent and make sure they have everything they need".

"As you wish, my lady" The guard said before leading Blake and a still non-responsive Riven to where they would stay for the night.

* * *

Later Blake and Riven where settling in to their temporarily home. Riven had not said a word since Ashe brought up Noxus and Blake was getting worried about her. A part of her wanted to just leave it alone, but she had grown rather close to Riven these past days and wanted to help her.

"Riven..." Blake spoke, making her friend look at her "This place... Noxus... is it really that bad to make you feel so much pain".

Riven looked away "I don't want to talk about it".

"Riven-" Blake began but was cut of.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Riven snapped.

There was a silence before Blake sighed "Look, I get it ok? I get it. I was not open about my past either and I was ashamed of it. But I have learned from experience that keeping it bottled up inside will only cause more pain than needed. Sometimes talking about it makes it better".

Riven clenched her fists "Noxus is an empire of pure evil. Murderers, tyrants, all kinds of monsters lives there. They slaughter people and robs them of their homes... and I was a part of that... I was one of those monsters. I left because I did not want to use my strength to aid in such needless death... but not matter what I do, my past keeps catching up with me".

Both stood in silence and Riven had a small fear that Blake would leave her after finding out what kind of monster she used to be... she was surprised when she felt Blake hug her from behind. She was so confused. Why would Blake hug her? She should be disgusted. She should want her dead for this.

"When I was younger, I was a part of a organization called the White Fang. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to protecting people and help stop the hate... so just like you I made awful choices. I should have left the White Fang with my parents. But I was to stupid to see it and even called them cowards... I believed they had abandoned our people... but the truth was that they were right. And I was the one who didn't see it" Blake explained.

"Blake..." Riven honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

"I told you before Riven. You and I are a lot alike. I used to think I should just be alone... but now I understand that some things just can't be done alone... we are partners now and we promised to help each other... so let's do this... together" Blake said.

Riven looked at her and managed a ghost of a smile "Together".

Blake smiled and hugged her. Riven hesitated but slowly hugged back. This was a new feeling for her... and she likes it. And she would do everything she could to keep it.

* * *

The next day, Blake and Riven said their goodbyes to Ashe and was on their way again. Ashe had provided them with enough food to get them through the mountains so all they had to do now was to avoid Sejuani's forces and get out of Freljord. But the path was far from easy. It was narrow and very slippery, so they had to watch their steps to avoid falling. Worst part was that a storm was beginning to form.

"This is not looking good! Blake we won't survive out here if the storm hits us!" Riven shouted over the strong winds.

"There must be a cave to seek shelter in! We just need to press on until we find one!" Blake shouted back while shielding her eyes from the snow.

But the storm was getting worse by the moment... in fact it was growing at an unnatural rate. Something was not right. The winds grew stronger and thunder began to echo through the mountains. Blake hissed as sharp ice drops hit her in the face, blocking her vision.

"Riven! I can't see where we're going!" Blake shouts as she struggles.

"LOOK OUT!" Riven screams as the very mountain they stood on began to crack and boulders began falling.

They managed to avoid getting crushed, but now the path had become dangerously unstable. They struggled to hold on, but through the loud noises of the wind and the falling boulders, Blake could have sworn she heard a roar. She managed to look up at a mountain peak and saw... a bear?

The large beast roars as it calls down more lightning from the sky, striking the mountains around him. The shaking caused Blake to lose her balance and she fell.

"BLAKE!" Riven screams as she ran to Blake who was hanging of the edge "Take my hand!".

"I'm trying!" Blake said in slight panic while desperately trying to reach for Riven's hand.

Their hands where so close that their fingertips touched... but at that moment, the rock Blake held on to came of and she ended up falling down the mountain.

"NOOOOOO!" Riven screams as she sees Blake fall in to the darkness below "BLAAAAAAAAAKE!" Riven pounds her fists in to a nearby wall "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I FINALLY HAD SOMETHING! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY!?".

Riven cried hard. For the first time in who knows how long, she finally knew some level of happiness. Only to lose it just as fast as she got it... NO! She refused to accept this. Blake was not weak, if anyone could survive that fall, it's her. With that thought in mind, Riven began to climb down the mountain side. She would find Blake, no matter what.

* * *

At the foot of the mountain, Blake had indeed survived the fall. But she was hurt, her aura was gone and her whole body felt like Yang had punched her with full force, 100 times over. Blake crawled out of the snow that had somewhat soften her fall. She groans as her body ached with every move she made, but she had to ignore it, she could not stay here.

As she Blake crawled forward she felt hot breath on her. She looked up and saw something in front of her. Her vision was hazy so she could not make it out. The beast smelled her before taking a step back as the sound of someone jumping of it's back was heard. Blake could vaguely make out a woman in armor.

"Please... help me..." Blake pleaded weakly.

But the woman bent down on one knee in front of her and roughly grabbed her chin and made Blake look at her. Only now did Blake's vision become more clear and she could make out white hair and clear blue eyes... only those eyes did not belong to Ashe. They looked a lot more cold and deadly... Realization hit Blake like a lightning bolt. The one person she was told to avoid at any cost had found her.

The woman let go of her and stood up. The last thing Blake saw, was the woman raising her boot and then everything went black.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold fight.**

To say Riven was panicking would be an understatement. She was climbing down the mountain as fast as she could. She had to fight the growing urge to just jump down. She had to find Blake before she freezes to death, or worse, before some animal or creature finds her and eats her. Riven finally reached the bottom of the mountain, and began looking around for any signs of her black haired cat girl friend. She found some blood. For a moment Riven got scared, but she saw no corpse.

She did however see some tracks. With no other lead she followed them. After a while she could see another settlement she narrowed her eyes, she could feel that they were not the same as Ashe. If Blake was in there, Riven would get her out, and butcher anyone who dares trying to keep her from her friend. Riven took out her broken blade and began to charge... only for a post to appear out of nowhere and Riven ended up running face first in to it, making her fall on her back.

Riven held her nose in pain as a voice spoke "Easy there, you don't want to do that".

Riven glared at the cloaked man in front of her "Who the hell are you!?".

"My name is Jax, and trust me, you don't want to just charge in like that" Jax said before holding up his hand "And before you start screaming or cause any other loud noises, I recommend you don't for 2 reasons. 1: I rather not have to dig myself out of another avalanche, it took forever to get out of the last one. 2: There are to many powerful warriors for even us to take on".

"My friend is in there! I can't just leave her!" Riven argued.

"I'm not telling you to leave her. But a smart warrior needs to know better than to rush in blindly without any plan. I want to save that girl too, but we both need help to do that" Jax said.

Riven growls "What help?! Ashe and her warriors would hardly want to risk losing members just to save one girl!".

"Maybe not, but they will be more than willing to help us for their own reasons" Jax said.

"What reasons? And why would they trust us?" Riven asked.

"The Winter's Claw are their mortal enemies. Also we know something they don't. We know where Sejuani's camp is" Jax said and Riven could tell there was a smirk behind his mask.

Riven could not deny the logic behind that "Ok" Jax nods and they began to head back to Ashe's camp. Riven glanced back _'Just hang on a little longer, Blake. I will get you out of there, I promise'._

* * *

It was cold... very cold. At first all Blake could see was darkness, but as she was slowly waking up, a small amount of light made itself known. She tried to move... but when she did she finally realized something. She was not laying down, she was hanging from chained arms. When she finally regained her awareness, she saw her coat and boots had been removed, leaving her in only her short black tank top and black pants. Her bare feet brushed against the cold floor as she tried to break free from her chains, but when she did her body ached, meaning she had not recovered from the fall of that mountain.

"So you are finally awake" Blake looked up and saw the woman that kicked her "You are a long way from home".

"More than you than you might think" Blake said only to receive a nasty back hand slap across the face by the woman's armored glove.

"Only speak when I require you too" The woman said in a cold tone, Blake glared at her but she only smiled "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Sejuani is the brutal, unforgiving Iceborn warmother of the Winter's Claw" Blake answered.

Sejuani smirked "So you know of me. And yet you dared to intrude on my territory".

"I'm just trying to get out of Freljord! I was not going to do anything!" Blake all but snapped.

She was silenced by a punch in the gut "Whether you were going to do anything or not, it doesn't matter. Here we do what we must to survive, the only reason you are even alive at the moment is because of my curiosity".

Blake glared as she was trying to recover from the nasty blow to her gut, which was now starting to form a bruise. This woman was nothing like Ashe, she was cold and cruel, how anyone would willingly follow her was something Blake had no desire to understand.

Sejuani held up Gambol Shroud "I have raided people from all kinds of places in the world. Yet I have never met anyone with a weapon like this. Care to explain?".

"I made it myself" Blake managed to get out.

"I see... where are you from?" Sejuani asked.

"Nowhere you would know about" Blake said.

Sejuani clearly did not like that answer as she grabbed Blake's chin and made her look in to her ice cold eyes "Don't push your luck. Keep testing me like this and I will feed you to Bristle".

Blake did her best to keep up a brave face, but on the inside she was starting to get scared. This woman was cold, colder than the ice outside. Even Adam would be nervous around her.

"The fact you know of me proves that you met Ashe. But we are not like those weaklings. They plead for mercy when they hear our drums, but the wolf owes no consideration to the prey. We do not sow seeds and till earth like the Avarosan. We do not stand watch over shattered ruins like the Frostguard. We do not pity the meek, for courage is the true salvation of the Freljord! We are the war cry of the wind, we are the strength of the mountains. We are the claws of winter!" Sejuani said "Just so you know for sure who you are talking to".

"I am well aware of what you are. You are a murderer and a monster who mistakes suffering for strength" Blake spat, earning her another punch.

"You are either brave of incredibly stupid to keep talking back to me like that. Do you want me to kill you? I would be happy to grant that wish" Sejuani said.

Blake coughed but managed another glare. But she said nothing, there was no use in tempting Sejuani any further. Blake was hoping to keep her talking long enough to figure out a way to escape. But Sejuani made it clear that she would kill her in a moments notice if pushed far enough.

"That's what I thought. I will be back later, and I hope for your sake that you will be more willing to answer my questions" Sejuani said before she began to leave, but then stopped "Oh, how foolish of me to forget".

Sejuani suddenly walked up to Blake and yanked her pants down to her ankles. Blake gasped as the cold air hit her now bare legs. She looked at Sejuani in shock, but the warmonger just smirked as she walked behind Blake.

"Pray that non of my men comes in" Sejuani said before giving Blake's butt a hard smack, making her hiss "They have not had any fun for a long time now. If you don't answer me when I come back, the rest of your clothes comes of and you can have a fun naked crawl in the snow. And I will follow you as you move through the snow with nothing shielding you from the cold. I'm curious to see how far you will get before you freeze to death".

With that Sejuani left. Blake had to find a way out of here and quickly.

* * *

Riven and Jax arrived back at Ashe's camp a guard stopped them "Halt!".

"We need to speak to Ashe! We have found the Winter's Claws camp!" Riven said.

"It's true, but they don't know that we know, where they are. Kind of a sweet deal don't you think?" Jax asked.

The guards shared a look and nodded before bringing them to Ashe. She was surprised to see them "Riven? What's going on?"

"The Winter's Claw has captured Blake and I know where they are. I know I am asking to much of you Ashe, but please... help me get my friend back, I can't lose her... I can't" Riven begged.

Ashe's eyes softened at her words before Jax spoke "And if you wont attack to save the kid. Then at least attack to drive your enemies away from your lands".

Ashe looked at him for a moment before addressing one of the guards "Gather them"

The guard bows and hurries to gather all the warriors. Later Ashe stood in front of her gathered forces "My warriors, the time has come to finally face our enemies, you all know why we are standing here today. It is our duty to speak of unity, here among the ruins of our past. Now our people stand divided, torn apart by ancient hatreds. Brothers and sisters, our enemy is not our neighbor. Our enemy is a land without law and a long winter's night. It is hunger, poverty, desperation and chaos. Look around you, these monuments from a bygone age, each older and grander than anything wrought by our hands. These are the works of a united Freljord, a fractured land that we can repair. From these ruins, we can raise a great nation. We are the people of the Freljord, and this land belongs to us all!".

Everyone let out war cries and Ashe smiled in pride. These warriors would help make Freljord what it was meant to be. A land of unity and peace. But the only way to achieve this... Sejuani, must be stopped.

* * *

Back with Blake, she was not moving. A guard walked in and smirked at the sight "Sejuani was not joking when she said you could be quite a treat".

Blake did not react, not even when the guard walked up and began feeling her butt, not even when he moved a hand up her tank top. She was still as a ice pick.

"So cold you can't even move?" The guard asked but once again got no response "Well that makes things easier for me. I still hope you are warm enough to give me some satisfaction".

He unchained Blake and was just about to put her in a position so he could have his fun... but the moment her arms were free, Blake kneed him in the gut and got him in to a choke hold "No one touches me like that without permission! No one!" She tightened her grip around his neck "Touch me again, and I will not be so kind!".

When the guard blacked out, Blake got her clothes back on. She had to get out of here, but she had to get Gambol Shroud back first. She knew it should be in Sejuani's tent and it was hard to miss. It would be risky, but Blake might never make it our of here alive without her weapon. She snuck in to Sejuani's tent, being on guard, in case she was still inside. She scanned the tent with her cat eyes and when the coast was clear she found her weapon and picked it up.

But the moment she did she felt something and quickly used her semblance to avoid a crushing blow to the head by a ice flail. Blake looked and saw Sejuani glaring at her "So you have chosen death".

Blake glared back "No, I have chosen to live!".

"Then enjoy living. It will only last a few more moments!" Sejuani declared as she swung her ice weapon again.

Blake jumped over the attack and struck down with her katana. Sejuani used the chain part of her flail to block the strike and kicked Blake back. Blake had to role to the side, to avoid a blow that could have shattered her skull. Sejuani's strikes were fast and powerful. Blake tried to block, but the impact sent her flying out of the tent and in to the cold snow.

Blake sat up only to find herself surrounded by Sejuani's warriors "Damn!" Blake was still weak from her injuries, not to mention the lack of food and rest. She could not keep fighting like this.

"Didn't Ashe tell you anything about us? Nothing can stop us" Sejuani said as she began swinging around her flail "Now you will learn your lesson in death!".

Blake closed her as Sejuani brought her weapon down. But the sound heard was not of ice crushing a skull, it was the sound of the ice hitting something solid. Sejuani stumbled back "Who dares!".

Blake opened her eyes "Braum!?".

The large man smiled "Good to see you again young Blake".

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where to find me?" Blake asked.

"Your questions are about to be answered" Braum said before another voice echoed out.

"Sejuani!" Everyone looked and saw Ashe standing on a cliff "Throw down your weapon and tell your warriors to surrender! No one needs to die here today!".

"Spare me your petty mercy, Ashe! The Winter's Claw will never bow to your rule!" Sejuani shouted back "We fight for our freedom!".

"You are slaves to bloody ideals! There is no freedom in that!" Ashe argued.

"Enough! You will not poison us with your naive words! Today I will finally kill you!" Sejuani shouts.

"Then you leave me no choice" Ashe declared before firing an arrow in to the sky. Shortly after the rest of her warriors arrived.

Sejuani growls **"CHARGE!"**

Braum pulled Blake back as the two forces clashed "Stay behind Braum!".

Jax dropped down in the middle of several of Sejuani's warriors. They attacked but Jax punches him away and dodges between several others, punching and kicking them away, and finally rolling away. As Jax rolls away, he swings around his lamp post, which he uses to beat down on several opponents that near him, then slams it down onto the ground, causing shockwave that knocks most of the Winter's Claw warriors down.

Meanwhile, Riven cuts through several of her enemies, in a desperate attempt to get to Blake so she could protect her. She blocked a strike and killed her attacker with a swith slash to the chest, she then grabbed the arm of one that tried to attack her from behind and rammed her broke blade through his heart. She then swung her blade and killed another enemy. She looked and saw Blake taking cover behind Braum, but even he could not keep so many warriors from getting to her.

Riven ran towards Blake again, not stopping for anyone. She had to reach Blake before the enemies does, she had to. But some of them managed to reach Blake, but luckily she was able to fight them of, even in her weakened state.

But one managed to ram Blake with his shield and she was sent to the ground. With several enemy warriors ready to kill her.

 **"GET AWAY FORM HEEEEERRRRR!"** Riven screamed as her blade began to glow green... and in that moment all the shards flew out of her holder and her blade was reforged **"RGHAAAAAAAA!"**.

Riven swung her blade at her enemies, killing 5 of them in a single strike. She kept cutting a bloody path through the enimy forces, with only one goal in mind: Get to Blake.

And she finally reached her "Blake!".

"Riven!" Blake called back as Riven almost crashed in to her.

"Are you ok!?" Riven asked, clearly worried.

"Did you... kill all those men for me?" Blake asked.

"I would kill hundreds more for you" Riven said.

Even though Blake was not found of killing, she could not help but to feel touched by Riven's words, and that she would go this far to help her. It was honestly heart warming. Their reunion was cut short by the sound of Ashe and Sejuani battling it out. Sejuani did not have the time to go get her trusty boar, so she had to fight on foot, not that she minds.

Sejuani swings widely at Ashe, not giving her the time to load any arrows. And Sejuani also made to sure to stay close enough to make sure Ashe couldn't aim, even if she did manage to put on an arrow on her bow. One fast swing knocked Ashe's bow out of her hand.

"DIE ASHE!" Sejuani roars as she got ready to finally deliver the final strike to her mortal enemy.

"Hey!" Sejuani has just enough time to look before being struck in the chest by Blake's sheathed sword. But the strike was still strong enough to dent her armor.

Sejuani tried to recover and attack, but her weapon was knocked out of her hand before Blake delivered a round house kick to her face, making her stumble to the side. Sejuani looked up just in time to see Ashe firing an arrow at her...

Sejuani's helmet flew through the air as the warmonger fell to the ground, bleeding from an wound on her head. Riven ran up and was about to finish her.

"Riven stop!" Blake shouted as she grabbed Riven's arm "It's over... we won".

Riven calmed down before dropping her blade and gave Blake a strong hug. Blake was surprised until she heard Riven's broken voice "I was... I was scared that I had lost you... I was so scared".

Blake gently returned the hug "I'm sorry for worrying you like that Riven".

"Never again! You hear me!?" Riven demanded.

Blake smiled "I will try".

That was all Riven needed as she hugged Blake again and the faunus hugged her back. They were finally reunited and this time, they would fight to make sure they are never forced apart again.

As Sejuani was pulled back on to her feet after having her hands tied behind her back she glared at Blake "You have made a mortal enemy today. I will hunt you down and kill you for this!".

"If that day ever comes, I will be ready" Blake said calmly.

Sejuani continued to glare as she was led away.

When everything had settled down, Blake, Riven, Jax and Ashe had gathered on a mountain top. From up there they could see the way out of Freljord, they could even see the green trees of a nearby forest.

"Thanks for showing us the way Ashe" Blake said.

"There is so much more I could do to thank you for aiding in our victory" Ashe said "With Sejuani captured, it will certainly turn the tide of the war".

"But Sejuani is not the only warmonger of her army" Jax pointed out.

"You're right, Olaf and Volibear will try to lead in her place. But without her, and with our own strong warriors, I am certain we can defeat them. And we owe it all to you three" Ashe said with a smile.

"Don't get so mushy, I was just looking for a good fight and I got it" Jax waved it of.

"I only wanted to save Blake" Riven said.

"And I didn't do anything. I was simply captured" Blake said.

"Regardless of the reason, you helped us out a lot. Know this, Blake Belladona. Avarosan are now your allies" Ashe said.

Blake smiled "Thank you so much Ashe. But now me and Riven need to continue our long journey".

"Not so fast kid. You owe me a fight" Jax said.

"I'm afraid I have to decline" Blake said.

"What?" Jax asked.

"There is still so much left for me to see, so much left for me to learn. But I promise, when I have reached my full potential, I will find you and we'll have our fight" Blake said with a smile.

Jax chuckled "I knew there was a warrior inside of you. Very well, I shall wait until you are ready".

Blake nods and with that, she and Riven continue their journey.

"So where next?" Riven asked.

"Well, now that we are done with Freljord. How about we head for Demacia or Ionia next?" Blake suggested.

"You really love dragging me to place I'm uncomfortable with" Riven grumbled in a childish manner.

Blake giggled "What can I say? You are just to gullible".

Riven rolled her eyes but smiled anyway as they headed for their next destination.

* * *

But unknown to them, another leader had been watching them from the shadows. Someone just as dangerous as Sejuani, if not more.

"We are the chosen, destined to receive the gifts of the Watchers. Our faith is tested by bitter cold and endless winter. A crucible that separates the worthy from the unworthy, purging doubt, and leaving purity behind. The others fight like neglected children, petty squabbles that will amount to nothing in the end. We have purpose, to prepare this land for new masters. The Watchers return. Our ascendance is at hand" The woman said before looking at Blake with a smirk

The Frostguard dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. The Frostguard obey their leader; Lissandra. Concealed from the world in the far North of Freljord, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra plots to return her masters to their former glory.

Lissandra's magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her ice, she does more than freeze - she impales and crushes those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as 'The Ice Witch'. The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world.

Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return.

Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children's tales. But this deception wasn't enough - Lissandra also needed an army.

She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe's proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers.

Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice.

"I should thank you child, for making my quest so much easier" Lissandra said in a sinister tone.

Blake and Riven had no idea who or what evil creature they just helped.

 **.**

 **Well that marks the end of the Freljord arch. What comes next... you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new trip and a destined meeting.**

It has been roughly 3 days since Blake and Riven left the snowy mountains of Freljord. They had reached a forest and was currently discussing where to go next... well more like Blake suggesting places and Riven refusing them.

"Can we go here?" Blake asked pointing at a spot on the map.

"No" Riven answered bluntly.

Blake moves her finger "Here?"

Riven shakes her head "No"

Blake moves her finger again "What about here then?"

"No" Riven answered, still blunt.

Blake sighs as she leans back. She had removed her white coat and was not in her black tank top "You know this is not much of a journey if we don't go anywhere".

"All the places you want to go to are not the best places to visit. If there are no enemy soldiers there, then there are shady people you don't want to meet" Riven said.

Blake rubs her eyes, Riven reminded her to much of how she used to be... and in some ways still am "Riven... are these places really that bad? Or is the fact you are a former Noxian that's left you with enemies all over the land?".

"Both..." Riven said as she looked away, bad memories clear.

Blake was silent for a moment, thinking of what to do. If Yang was here she would give Riven a big hug... Blake shrugged and figured, what the heck, worth a try. She moved closer to Riven and hugged her. Riven tensed up for a moment, still not used to hugs, but she soon relaxed and accepted the hug.

"Feeling better now?" Blake asked.

"A little" Riven answered, sounding more calm than before, if only a little.

Blake had a feeling that's all she would be able to do for her partner for tonight "Well, we should get some sleep. But tomorrow we are going somewhere".

"Fine" Riven said in tired sigh before she laid down to sleep.

Blake did the same "Good night Riven".

"You too... Blake" Riven responded.

Blake smiled and let sleep take over. It was a rather peaceful night, nothing woke them up so they could get the sleep they needed. The next day Blake woke up when a sun ray hit her in the face. She yawns and was about to sit up... until she noticed something was holding her.

Blake blinked and looked to the side and what she saw made her smile. Riven had moved in her sleep and was now hugging her. Blake wondered how often this was going to happen, not that she minds, it shows that Riven trusts her and that alone is an achievement.

Blake gently got out of Riven's grip, careful not to disturb her slumber, Blake had a feeling Riven could use all the rest she could get. With that Blake decided to wash herself in the nearby river. It was not to far away and Blake would still be within earshot of Riven when she wakes up.

Blake took of her tank top and her bra and began washing her armpits. As she washed herself she was tempted to take of the rest of her clothes and simply bathe. But she decided against it just in case some perv could show up.

So when she was done washing herself she decided to just bathe her feet since walking around non stop for so long had made them sore. She put her bare feet in the water and sighed at the refreshing feeling while keeping an arm over her still bare breasts.

But her peaceful moment was broken when she heard rustling. She jumped up and looked around, mentally kicking herself for leaving Gambol Shroud back at the camp. Using her cat ears, she tried to figure out where the sound came from... until.

"HEADS UP!" Blake looked up at the sound of the voice, just in time for someone to land right in her face, making her fall to he ground.

Blake let out a muffled groan but then blushed when she realized a pair of large breasts were pressing against her face. The owner of the breasts sat up and looked like she was about to apologize.

Blake got wide eyes. It was a mature woman, her outfit left little to the imaginations and she had nine white tails... but that's not what Blake was focusing on. This woman looked almost exactly like her. Just like Blake she had long black hair, black animal ears on her head, though they looked more like fox ears, but close enough. Even their eyes looked a lot alike. It was honestly shocking how much this woman looked like her.

The woman seemed to be having the same thoughts before deciding to speak "Wow, it's like I am looking at my own reflection. Who could you be? Either your are an magic reflection, one of my admirers who wants to look like me or..." Her eyes lit up "Or are you my long lost little sister!?"

Before Blake could say anything she found her face buried between the woman's breasts, causing her face to go red again.

"Blake!" Riven showed up blade in hand while having Gambol Shroud on her back "Let go of her!"

The woman gave her a calm look "Just bonding with my long lost sister"

Blake managed to look up "I am not your sister".

The woman looked at her "You sure? You look just like me when I was younger"

"Trust me I am just as surprised as you are. Now can you let go, I need air" Blake managed to get out.

The woman made an 'oh' sound and finally let Blake go, allowing her to breath "But we look so alike. Even your lady parts almost match my own".

Blake gasped when she realized that she had not put on her tank top yet and quickly covered her breasts. Riven finally noticed too and glanced to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks. The woman only laughed at the whole situation.

Blake hurried to put her tank top back on and then looked at Riven "It's ok Riven, no need to kill her" Riven sighed and put the blade away, Blake gave her a smile before looking at the woman "Who are you anyway?".

The woman put a hand on her heart "My name is Ahri, and your name was Blake right?".

Blake nods "Yes. I am Blake Belladonna and this is my partner, Riven. Don't mind her to much, she is always on guard for danger".

"No worries, even if she had attacked, I am more than able to handle myself in a fight. Now tell me what you are doing out here" Ahri said.

"We are just travelers. We have been trying to figure out where to go" Blake explained.

"Oh! If that is the case, than I will happily guide you to a nice little town at the end of the forest" Ahri said happily.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Riven demanded.

"If I do anything that could be seen as a threat, you are welcome to pull your blade" Ahri answered calmly "Besides I am eager to get to know my little sister here".

"I am not your sis-" Before Blake could finish she found her face pressing against the side of Ahri's breast.

"Even if you aren't I will still treat you like one. Now let's get going sis!" Ahri said happily as she began walking with Blake still in her hard love grip.

"H-Hey wait! Let me put on my boots first! Hey!" Blake yelled, not sure if Ahri was even listening.

Riven glared at Ahri, not liking how close she was to Blake. But for some reason she almost wished they were related. If they were then Riven wouldn't need to worry about Ahri taking Blake from her... Riven blinked, where did that come from? She shook her head before picking up Blake's boots and followed them, silently glaring at the nine tailed woman.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours now, and during that time Blake seemed to have warmed up to Ahri's personality and hey had been making small talk from time to time. Ahri looked a lot like Blake, but Blake somehow felt that Ahri's personality was more like Yang, kind, confident and pretty straight forward. Blake almost pictured that Ahri could be what a child between her and Yang would be... Blake shook that thought out of her head, not even sure why she thought of it. But Blake knew one thing is for sure: Her mother would have loved Ahri.

Blake suddenly got wide eyed. Her mother! Her father! She was going to visit them before she was brought to this world. She has not seen them for a long time and now... and now she might never see them at all... the mere thought of it made her want to cry. She would never see her parents again, she would never see her friends again... it was at this moment Blake truly regretted running away. If she hadn't been such a coward then maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

"Blake?" Ahri's gentle voice brought Blake out of her thoughts "You ok? You're crying".

Blake touched her face and noticed she was indeed shedding tears "It's nothing... I was just starting to feel homesick... and I miss my parents".

Riven looked worried at that "Blake...".

"If you are homesick, then we can just head back. Where is it?" Ahri asked.

Blake looked down "Far away... I can never go back now".

Blake tried hard not to start crying again. But then she felt Ahri pull her in to a warm hug "There there. You can let it out".

Blake relaxed in the warmth of Ahri's hug and cried silently while Ahri rubbed her back to comfort her. Riven was not glaring this time but she clearly hated the sight in front of her. She hated to see Blake sad, but she was more angry that Ahri was the one comforting her. Riven wanted to be the one to hug Blake and comfort her, just like Blake did for her when Riven needed it. It was clear now that Riven was really starting to dislike Ahri.

Later they sat up camp and started a fire. They sat in silence for almost 30 minutes before Ahri decided to speak "Your parents. Mind telling us about them?".

Riven did not say it out loud but she was curious of that herself. Blake had only mentioned her parents and that she had a falling out with them back when she was still with the White Fang.

Blake thought about it before nodding "My mother, Kali, is a kind, friendly woman who loves me and my dad deeply. She is also a very supportive mother toward me and has been through the whole time I grew up. She is also very compassionate, expressing distress towards anyone who has been through pain, even humans. She always enjoyed socializing, perhaps due to my quiet nature. She is also very bold and fearless. In short she is a perfect mother".

Ahri smiled "I would love to meet her one day".

"What about your father?" Riven asked.

"His name is Ghira. He is a big man and his great size contributes to his ability to be intimidating, which he utilizes from time to time. However, he is good-hearted, clearly doting on our family and enjoying a good laugh. His brusque attitude can be both impulsive and controlled. When he gets angry with himself for forgetting anything important, he can at times pound his fist against something and needs to be soothed by mom. When being given upsetting information, however, he merely uses words and expression to convey his seriousness. He can also be blunt and does not hesitate to speak his mind if he does not like someone" Blake explained "All in all he was a good dad".

"Your parents sounds great. Why did you leave them?" Ahri asked but quickly realized she shouldn't have asked as Blake's face turned sad again.

"We had a falling out... and it was all my fault" Blake answered in a sad tone.

Riven made a move to comfort her, but once again Ahri beat her to it, by putting a hand around Blake's shoulders and pulled her close much to Riven's growing annoyance.

"I am sorry to hear that Blaky. But no worries, big sister will be here to take good care of you" Ahri said with a warm smile.

Blake could not help but to smile at her "Thank you Ahri... I will get some water, be right back".

Blake stood up and walked away. Ahri smiled as she watched her go, but then she finally noticed Riven glaring at her "What?"

"Stay away from her" Riven warned.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Ahri asked, not understanding why Riven was so angry all of a sudden.

"The bond me and Blake is special. It took a lot of time and many near death experiences to build this trust between us. And then you just show up out of nowhere and suddenly you both are acting like you really are sisters. I don't know how you managed to win Blake over so quickly, but I will be damned before I let you take her from me" Riven said in clear anger.

Ahri looked at her for several moments before she suddenly began to giggle "Oh, I see what this is! Wow I never expected that from you!".

"What? What's so funny?" Riven demanded while still glaring at the giggling Vastaya.

"You are jealous!" Ahri declared.

Riven got wide eyes "What?! Don't be stupid! What do I have to be jealous of?!".

Ahri giggled more "You pretty much admitted it when you threatened me. Blake is more than a friend to you, isn't she?".

"No! She is my friend, my partner. That's it!" Riven denied.

"Oh just admit it. You love her" Ahri said with a knowing smile.

Riven blushed in both anger and embarrassment, but just before she could explode, Blake came back with the water "Everything alright?".

Ahri smiled "Oh yes, everything is just fine. Me and Riven just had a friendly chat. Well I am going to get some sleep. Good night you two".

Ahri went to sleep by a tree and Blake looked at her, knowing she was not telling the whole truth. She looked at Riven "What happened?".

"Blake... what do you feel about me?" Riven asked.

Blake blinked, not expecting the question "What do you mean?".

"You and Ahri became so close in one day, much faster than you and me. I need to know what you think of me" Riven explained.

Blake believed she was at least understanding what Riven meant a little more now. She knelt in front of Riven and put a hand on her shoulder "You are not just my partner Riven. You are my friend. Not matter how close me and Ahri get, I would never even consider replacing you. So whatever you are worried might happen, don't be. The bond we share can not be broke that easily".

Riven let Blake's words sink in before she nodded "Right... thank you Blake".

Blake smiled at her "Anytime, partner. Now let's get some sleep".

Blake and Ahri soon fell asleep but Riven laid awake. She was thinking of what both Blake and Ahri said to her... she put a hand on her heart _'Love...'._

Riven sighed and tried to get some sleep... for what good it did.

 **.**

 **Well I am sure most if not all of you were waiting to finally see Blake meet Ahri.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Zaun.**

Riven was walking through a field... a field of dead bodies. Everywhere she looked, she saw the faces of all the people that she had slain and all the people who had died next to her... people who died while she was still blindly serving Noxus. Riven walked through the field of death, she was searching for someone. Someone she was silently begging was still alive. As she looked she noticed something in the distance, she gasped, it was the person she was looking for, so she rushed over there at full speed, ignoring all the bodies she had to step on to reach her friend.

"Blake!" Riven called out, but her friend did not respond as she was laying on the ground, motionless "BLAKE!".

Riven slid on to her knees and held Blake's body in her arms. Blake was pale and lifeless... with a fresh wound through her heart and her trusty weapon was shattered next to her.

"No! Blake! Not you too! Not you too!" Riven begged with tears in her eyes "Please! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!".

"Riven..." A gentle voice spoke, but Riven did not notice "Riven? RIVEN!".

Riven's eyes snapped open as she was breathing hard and sweating. She blinked to clear her vision and saw Blake leaning over her with a worried face.

"Riven... are you okay?" Blake asked, clearly concerned about her friend.

They had been staying at cabin for the night and Blake was woken up when she heard Riven screaming in her sleep. So for obvious reasons Blake was worried about her friend.

Without warning, Riven sat up and gave Blake a powerful hug, which surprised the cat faunus a lot since this was really out of character for Riven. But what Riven said next really made things more clear "You're ok... you are alive".

Blake hugged her back, gently rubbing Riven's back to calm her down "I'm fine Riven. Whatever you saw was just a bad dream".

"It was not a dream... it was a nightmare" Riven said in a tone that was nothing like her usual monotone voice. She sounded truly scared and shaken.

"Riven, look at me" Blake said as she gently grabbed Riven's face and made her look in to her eyes "I am alive and well, Riven. What you saw was not real. I am right here, right here with you and I am not going anywhere".

Riven looked in to Blake's eyes for several seconds before she nodded "Yes... yes you're right...".

Blake placed her forehead on Riven's own as both could feel the other's warmth. They remained like that until a voice broke their moment "Now kiss!".

Both broke away as they glared at the one who dared to interrupt their moment, of course Riven was the first to speak "Ahri!".

Ahri giggled a lot "Calm down, I just came to tell you we are nearing a city and you might as well get ready to go if we want to make it there before nightfall".

"Fine, just give us moment" Blake said with a sigh. Ahri just smiled as she left the room and Blake looked at Riven "You okay now?".

"I want to kill her" Riven said, clearly annoyed.

"Yup, you're fine" Blake said with a smile before grabbing her clothes to get dressed.

Riven blushed as she looked away and began to get dressed herself. She was still thinking about what Ahri said. Is it really possible she is starting to develop feelings for Blake? She shook her head, no that was impossible, Blake was her friend, her partner, that's it.

Riven sighed, this was going to be a long trip. And a long trip it was, the three women where walking along a path towards the city Ahri mentioned, though she did not want to reveal the name until they got there. Blake did not mind that since she had a feeling Riven would object. Speaking of Riven, she was walking in the far back, her eyes mostly focused on the ground, she was more silent that normal.

"Riven, you've hardly said 3 words since we left the cabin. You sure you are ok?" Blake asked.

"Figured Ahri was talking enough for all three of us" Riven grumbled.

Blake smiled slightly "She loves to talk, no doubt about it. But I think it's kind of refreshing, brings some life to our little group here".

"Whatever" Riven huffed as she looked back at the ground.

Blake stopped and turned around "Ok that's it, I've had it with your grumpy attitude. What is bothering you so much? Do you really hate Ahri that much?".

"It's not her it's... look it's nothing OK" Riven said, refusing to meet Blake's eyes.

Blake sighed "Fine, don't tell me".

Blake continued on and Riven looked a little sad that Blake was now upset with her. She once again had to shake the thoughts our of her head as they continued on. They walked for several hours, taking short breaks along the way until they finally reached the city.

Ahri smiled "Blake, Riven. Welcome to Zaun!".

Blake was a little impressed by the city. It clearly was mechanically advanced. Not Atlas level, but still respectable machinery. But her admiration was cut short when Riven of course did not approve of this.

"Out of all place you could have brought us to, you chose a city full of criminals and killers?!" Riven demanded.

"It's not all doom and gloom. I know of some really nice places here" Ahri assured.

"Riven, you need to stop expecting the worst and try to relax and have some fun. I learned that the hard way" Blake said, remembering how Yang had to talk some sense in to her after she was slowly killing herself by focusing so much time on trying to find Torchwick and the White Fang, to the point it was having a very bad effect on her health, she did not want Riven to stress herself out like this.

"Fun? I've never had fun" Riven said in a cold tone.

Ahri gasped "No fun!? This will not do! Time to show you the joy of fun!".

"She is right Riven. You deserve to be happy" Blake said with a warm smile.

Riven sighed "Fine, I'll try".

Blake smiled more at that, she was finally getting through Riven's stubborn nature "Know a place Ahri?".

"I know the perfect place! Come on!" Ahri said, more than eager to have fun.

Ahri lead them to night club, she had made sure to hide her tails to avoid unwelcome attention. When they got inside there were plenty of people drinking, dancing and having a good time. A little rough around the edges, but Blake couldn't complain to much. They got some drinks and watched the place.

"A rough but fun place. The music is perfect to dance to. You two should try it" Ahri recommended.

"I have not danced in a while. It could be fun. What do you say Riven?" Blake asked her friend.

"I am not dancing" Riven said bluntly.

Blake shook her head "Come on Riven, it's fun. Like a friend of mine once said: Sometimes you just need to let lose and have fun".

"I said no!" Riven almost snapped.

Blake looked at her for several moments until she gasped in realization "Riven... do you even know how to dance?" Riven's silence was all the answer she needed "Hey come with me Riven. I'll teach you how to dance, it's really fun as soon as you get the basics down".

"I told you I don't dance!" Riven said annoyed.

Blake was not having it, she removed her coat so it would not be in the way and she grabbed Riven's arm "And I said shut up and dance with me!".

Riven yelped as Blake pulled her on to the dance floor "Blake!".

"Come on it's fun! Just follow my lead!" Blake said, clearly amused by Riven's situation. Blake did a few steps before doing a spin "Try it!" Riven didn't have much of a choice in the moment and did her best to mimic Blake's movement "Good, you are a fast learner. Now just follow my lead and you'll be fine".

Blake did several step dance moves before doing a mini moon walk, she then lifted her arm and spun around before jumping on one foot to spin on the tip of her boot, then she lifted bother her arms and shook her hips. To say Blake was a good dance was an understatement and Riven found herself almost hypnotized by the sight.

Blake grabbed Riven's hands and was now really showing of how much being Yang's partner had rubbed of on her "Stop starring and start dancing!".

Riven was pulled in and Blake took her in to a simple partner dance. Riven struggled at first, almost stepping on her own toes, but she adapted quickly and was finally able to follow Blake's moves. Blake smiled as she held on to Riven's hands as they kept dancing together. Finally a smile appeared on Riven's face as she spun Blake around before pulling her close again, Blake laughed as she put her hands on Riven's shoulders and they spun around together.

Their dancing had become the main attraction of the night as everyone stopped what they where doing to watch them. Ahri was giggling the whole time.

Riven spun Blake in the air, and when the cat faunus came down, she hung from Riven's neck and hips with her arms and legs, Blake's back almost touching the floor before Riven lifted her back on her feet. They pulled each other close, their noses almost touching, Blake was clearly having a blast and Riven... was finally having real fun. They continued to dance together for a while until Riven tossed Blake in to the air, planing on catching her... but since she was still a rookie when it came to dancing she ended slipping and falling on her butt... one second later, Blake landed on her lap and Riven grabbed her out of instinct.

They looked at each other for a moment, before both burst out laughing and the rest of the club joined in right away. Despite the little mishap, it was a great time.

* * *

After their rather wild night, the 3 women decided to check in on a hotel for the night. Blake was only now noticing that she really needed to try and earn some more money, she had enough to cover the cost of the room, but after this, she would be out. But she decided to worry about that in the morning since she did not want to ruin an nearly perfect night.

"Ok, here are the keys. Just so you know, the room only has two beds and no couch. Meaning two of you will have to share a bed" A woman said as she handed them the keys for the room.

"Oh that will not be a problem" Ahri said in a knowing tone as she took the keys "Thank you for your hospitality".

The woman only smiled as the trio walked to their room. When they got inside they looked around the room, nothing fancy, just a small kitchen and a pair of beds. It would do for now, until they can afford something better. Blake made a metal note to see if she could get a small time job and earn some money, if Zaun is this diverged she should be able to find something to do.

Ahri stretched with a yawn "Been a fun night, but I am so tired. I will go to bed right away. You two can share one".

"Hey, why should you get your own bed?" Riven demanded.

"Because I need more room than you two and I don't want to risk any of you pulling my tails while I sleep, so goodnight" Ahri said simply before plopping down on a bed and fell asleep right away.

Blake looked at Riven "You ok with sharing a bed with me?".

Riven looked at her trying not to blush at the thought before she sighed "It's ok, I don't mind".

Blake smiled "Thank you"

Riven blushed when Blake stripped down to her underwear, they really needed to find her some proper sleepwear. Riven shook her head and undressed herself. After a few adjustments, both Blake and Riven got in the bed, it was not wide enough for them to sleep next to each other so they settled with letting Blake sleep on Riven's chest... something that made the exile blush as her skin came in to contact with Blake's own.

"Riven... I had some real fun tonight" Blake said with a yawn.

Riven was silent for a moment "Yes... me too".

Blake smiled at that "I'm glad I could finally make you feel happy. If only for one night".

Blake yawns as she slowly fell asleep on Riven's chest. Riven looked at her for several moment before whispering "You did make me happy... and you still are".

Riven gently hugged Blake as she fell asleep herself. There was no use denying it now... She was in love with Blake.

 **.**

 **A shorter chapter today, focusing on Blake and Riven bonding.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zaun exploration.**

Zaun a polluted undercity beneath Piltover - once united, they are now separate, symbiotic cultures. Stifled inventors often find their unorthodox research welcomed in Zaun, but reckless industry has rendered whole swathes of the city highly toxic. It is a place both supported and ruined by unchecked industry, mercantilism, and magic run amok. The pollution from the countless factories and laboratories is constantly spewed into the environment. The urban heart of the city is often choked with smog that blocks the morning sun and drains the sky of its pastels. Visitors have called the sky the 'Zaun Gray', and describe staring up at it akin to seeing the beginnings of a cosmic disturbance. As polluted as Zaun is above-ground, its subterranean levels are far worse. All of Zaun's runoff waste pools together in its sewers, mixing together into toxic and mysterious concoctions. Even so, thanks to a thriving black market, chemtech, and mechanical augmentation, the people still find ways to prosper.

And right now, our trio of women could do with a little prosper. Blake had used all the money she had left to pay for the room, so she needed to earn more if she and her team are gonna have any chance to living here for a while. Right now she was checking some pappers to see if she could find anything to earn a quick buck from.

"What are you doing?" Blake looked up and saw a newly awake Riven walk in while rubbing her eyes "You were not in the bed".

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful while you slept so I didn't want to wake you" Blake said before looking back at the papers "As for what I'm doing. I am looking for a small time job. Believe it or not, it takes quite a bit of money to travel the world like we do".

"Found anything?" Riven asked as she looked at the papers.

"Maybe. I was thinking on trying to collect bounties" Blake said as she held up a paper in her hand "Some of these pay really good. If I can catch some of these people, then at least we will be out of our money crisis".

Riven did not really like the idea "That sounds very dangerous. Aren't we trying to avoid danger and not go out looking for it?".

"Don't worry so much Riven. I was trained for this" Blake assured, being an huntress involves more than just killing grimm, Blake was always more focused on criminals and other danger.

"What do you mean trained for this?" Riven asked.

"When I left the White Fang, I focused on training to hunt criminals and other villains" Blake answered "So bounty missions falls in to my area... Ok I think I found a good target. Going to track him down".

Riven looked at the picture Blake hand highlighted and saw a large man with a big metal arm "Why him?".

"He has a fair prize and his threat level is not to high" Blake said as she put on her coat and grabbed Gambol Shroud.

"But you will have to go further down in to the city. In to the more dangerous parts" Riven pointed out "At least let me come with you".

"Riven I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this. I will be back before night fall, I promise" Blake assured as she was about to leave.

Riven quickly grabbed Blake's hand "Blake!".

Blake looked at her in surprise, not expecting the sudden action. A few seconds of silence passed before Blake broke it "Riven, is there something you wish to tell me?".

"I... I..." Riven began but in the end she just sighed and let go of Blake's hand "Just be careful".

Blake did not look satisfied but managed to smile anyway "I will. And try not to kill Ahri while I'm gone".

"No promises" Riven said in her more normal tone.

Blake giggled before leaving the apartment. Seconds after she left, Riven sighed as she took a seat while rubbing her eyes. What was it with Blake that made Riven feel this way? Does she have some kind of magic attraction?.

"Riven, I think that was the perfect time to tell Blake what you really feel about her" Came Ahri's voice who had just gotten out of the shower... without even wearing a towel. Not really modest, which was no surprise given how she normally dress.

Riven gave her a small glare "What I feel is non of your concern".

"But I can help you. Love is my specialty" Ahri said in pride.

"Put some clothes on and learn some modesty and maybe I will consider listening to you" Riven snapped as she threw a pillow from the couch at Ahri.

* * *

Blake had arrived in the are where the guy she was looking for normally hangs out. She stuck to the shadows as she scouts the area, not wanting to risk alerting her target. From what she had learned, this man she was looking for had committed several horrible acts. However due to being a rather low level threat, not much effort was put in to finding him and arrest him, hence why a bounty was put on him, to allow those who wanted cash to do the job for them. Blake would have called the authorities lazy, if not for the fact that far more dangerous people still runs around and demands more attention.

With her excellent night vision thanks to her faunus heritage, Blake managed to find her target, he was just finishing a bottle of alcohol and with a disgusting burp he thew it on the ground, shattering it. As he walked away, Blake followed with her weapon ready. She was planning on cutting of his metal arm, that should remove his most dangerous part and allow an easy capture. But just as Blake was about to attack, the man's arm turned in to a large gun and he began firing at her.

Blake had to jump to avoid the shots, revealing herself to the man "I thought someone was sneaking up on me. You are in the wrong part of town little girl".

"Maybe. But so are you. You are coming with me" Blake declared as she got ready with her weapon.

"Yeah I don't think so girly. Many have tried to bring me in and they all became food for the rats" The man said as he aimed his gun and fired again.

Blake avoided the shots as she charged "Trust me! You have never met anyone like me!".

Blake jumped and kicked the man in the face, making him stumble back and growls as he was about to shoot again, but Blake threw her weapon in to the barrel of the gun, causing it to explode. The man cried out in pain, but it did not last long as another kick from Blake knocked him out cold. Blake picked up Gambol Shroud and pulled out the line to tie the man up. With that, she began to drag him away to collect the payment.

Unknown to Blake however. She was not the only one hunting this man. In the shadows from the distance, two blood red eyes where glaring at her. The beast in the shadows did not like it when someone ruined his hunt.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Riven was going through some bounty files, only because she had nothing else to do. The man Blake was going after would be a pushover, but he is not the one Riven was worried about. She learned there are far more dangerous things down there, things even Blake would have a hard time with. There where even some monsters down there that were so dangerous than no one had ever lived long enough to file a detailed report on them, meaning their capabilities where unknown.

Then out of nowhere Ahri plopped down next to Riven, startling her a little "What are you looking at?".

Riven sighs "If you must know: I am looking at all of Blake potential targets to make sure she don't go after someone that could kill her".

Ahri giggled "It's so cute how protective you are of her, Riven. You must really love her".

Riven neither confirmed or denied that "I do care about her. Which is why I am doing my best to help her".

"Riven. My little sister can take care of herself. You should know, you have seen her in action several times" Ahri tried to reassure her comrade.

"I know. She is strong and a very good fighter. But I'm sure we both are aware of the monsters that would be far above even her" Riven pointed out as she looked over the bounty list "Some of these are so deadly that no records of what they can do exist since no one has ever survived and encounter with them".

Ahri leaned on Riven as she looked at the list, much to Riven's annoyance "Yes, they do seem dangerous. But I am sure Blaky will not try to go after them. Not yet anyway".

"And if I have anything to say about it. She never will" Riven declared.

"Ahh, sweet love" Ahri cooed "Blake and Riven sitting in a tree-!".

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Riven roared as she chased the now laughing nine tailed woman around the apartment.

* * *

Back with Blake, she had just collected her bounty and was on her way back to the apartment. She had to admit, the lower parts of Zaun was not to her licking. She was glad that she had no plans on staying here. As she walked she smelled something. Something that made her want to throw up. It was the sent of death. Blake did not like this, what ever was causing this horrible smell was nearby. If a killer was on the lose, Blake should stop them. And maybe even collect another bounty while she's at it.

Blake followed the trail and it did not take long for her to discover the dead bodies. She had to fight the urge to throw up many times. Finally she noticed someone... someone who was being held by his neck and had the life chocked out of him. Blake had wide eyes as the man's neck was snapped and the sickening sound echoed through the area. The man was dripped on the ground, his life void of life. Blake could not see the one that killed him but she knew that whoever it was, he was aware of her presence, so trying to surprise him was out the window.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Blake called out.

"If they could only comprehend the truth of the Dredge... I wouldn't need to drive it into their skulls" A dark and raspy voice was heard. Like the one speaking had trouble breathing.

"Who are you?" Blake demanded, feeling like something was crawling on her back.

The man in the shadows finally turned to her and Blake could notice some glowing green tubes "Ah I see. You are not from here. You are a fresh blood. Been a while since I met one of those".

"Who are you!?" Blake demanded again, feeling really uneasy.

The man stepped out of the shadows, finally allowing Blake a better look at him since her night vision was not to useful due to the fog around him. It was a hulking shape, with mechanical legs and many guns, fused savagely to his flesh the way a mechanic would fuse two pipes. Burning and searing. Just looking at it made Blake wince. Never had she seen anything so mutilated before and the gas like fog surrounding him made it hard to breath.

"As for who I am. I have been called many things, for many reasons. But you will know me as: Urgot" The cybernetic abomination spoke.

"Why did you kill all these people?!" Blake asked, trying not to let her voice tremble.

"It was their time... to die" Urgot spoke in a calm yet menacing tone.

Blake glared "That's not for you to decide".

"Isn't it? There is only one way to measure a man. Tear him… into… pieces" Urgot said as he moved out more "And they were to weak to live. And if you are weak, you die. Simple as that. Though not many understand it. I learned it the hard way. Pain can be a powerful weapon. As long as you know how to use it and control it".

"You're wrong! Pain and strength is not the same. And the strong does not decide who lives or who dies!" Blake argued. For a moment she remembered Sejuani, but this Urgot was much more sinister

Urgot laughed darkly "You are funny little girl. I can tell you have experienced pain, I can see it in your eyes. But you are yet to break. Only then will you know what it really means to be alive".

Blake coughed as the gas was starting to mess with her senses "Shut up! Don't talk like you know me!".

"Well then, show me who you are then" Urgot challenged.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and got ready to fight, doing her best to ignore the gas.

Urgot simply waited for Blake to make the first move. Blake turned her weapon in to it's gun form and fired at the large cyborg who blocked the shots with his gun arm. Blake took this chance to jump over him and landed behind him before moving in to strike at his exposed flank. However, Urgot's upper body quickly spun around and struck Blake with his gun arm, sending her in to some nearby trash cans, knocking them over.

Blake shook her head, Urgot was much faster than his size would suggest. Blake gasped when she heard his weapon loading as he took aim. Blake quickly ran around him in a circle as his shots barely missed her. She had to distract him. She fired of a few shots, forcing him to block them again, only this time Blake used the line in her weapon to ensnare his robot arm. Urgot only chuckled darkly as his upper body suddenly rose up. Revealing spiked grinders. Before Blake could react, chains shot out and pulled her in to the grinder... However Urgot noticed something was not right. Where was he blood?

Blake had used her semblance just in time to save herself. Any slower and she rather not imagine what could have happened to her. Urgot looked at her, with peeked interest.

"Hmm... Not bad" He admitted. Blake quickly jumped at him, Gambol Shroud ready. But Urgot met her charge with his own and grabbed her around her neck with his still flesh and blood arm "But not good enough, I'm afraid. But this can't be all you can do. What will you do to survive? **Tell me!** ".

Once again Blake felt the gas effect her, at this rate she was not going to make it. She coughed violently before managing to kick Urgot in the face and successfully managed to free herself. Blake continued to cough but before she could recover, she was pinned to the ground when one of Urgot's legs slammed in to her chest.

Blake struggled to get him of, but it was no use, he was strong and the gas was just to much. Urgot studied her "I can tell you are an survivor. Otherwise you would be long dead by now. You have potential. If you really are strong, you will survive this" He got of her and began to move in to the shadows, but not before leaving her with one more chilling warning "Enjoy this final moment... before your trial begins".

Blake held her ribs as she got up and began moving as quickly as she could towards the apartment. She had to make it back before she passes out from the gas. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Riven was passing around, her patience growing very thin by the second. Blake had been gone much longer than she promised she would and Riven did not like it at all. Even Ahri had stopped joking around as even she was starting to get worried about Blake. She should have been back by now, so what was taking her so long?

"Riven please calm down. I am sure Blake is just running late" Ahri said, trying to ease Riven's worry but it had no effect.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She has been gone for more than 4 hours longer than she said she would!" Riven snapped, though it was clear she was more scared than angry.

"I know, but worrying this much will not help. I am worried too, but I don't want to jump to conclusion" Ahri said.

"Ok that's it. I am going to go out there now and look for her!" Riven declared but before she could leave the door opened "So it's finally time to come back now huh? Where the hell have you... been?".

Riven's anger faded as she Blake limped inside, bruises and cuts on her. A sign that she had been in a nasty fight. That alone was worrying, but the fact she was coughing up a storm made it clear that she was not in good shape.

"Blake!" Riven rushed over to her friend and grabbed her before she could fall "What happened to you?".

"Blake, are you OK?" Ahri asked as she rushed over to her sister, just as worried as Riven was now.

"Riven... Ahri... I'm... sorry" Blake managed to get out before her eyes closed.

 **"BLAKE!"** Riven screamed in panic "Blake! Wake up! **BLAKE!** ".

But Blake was not responding.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zaun's technological mastermind.**

To say Riven was stressed would be the understatement of the decade. She was seconds away from having a full out panic attack. Just a minute ago, Blake had stumbled inside, badly wounded and showed signs of having been poisoned. Neither Riven or Ahri had any clue about was just happened but what they did know was that Blake would die if they don't do anything fast. Sadly Riven's average medical knowledge was only good to mend smaller wounds long enough until real medics can take over. But she knew nothing about treating something like this.

"Ahri. Can't you use your magic to fix her?" Riven asked in desperation.

"All my magic can do is slow down the poison's effect. But I fear I can not cure her. I have seen symptons likes this before and only one man in Zaun could possibly treat it" Ahri explained then sighed "But you are not going to like him. Not one bit".

"Who is it?" Riven demanded.

"His name is Viktor. The herald of a new age of technology, he has devoted his life to the advancement of humankind. An idealist who seeks to lift the people of Zaun to a new level of understanding, he believes that only by embracing a glorious evolution of technology can humanity's full potential be realized. With a body augmented by steel and science, Viktor is zealous in his pursuit of this bright future" Ahri answered.

Riven had an shocked and angry look on her face "And you wish to let a mad man like that work on Blake!? There got to be another way!".

"No Riven! There is no other way. Go to any normal doctor in Zaun and all of them would tell you that Blake was going to die and the only thing we could do was to make it quick and painless. Viktor is her only hope for survival" Ahri said, not wanting Blake to suffer or die because of Riven's trust issues.

"How do you even know this?" Riven demanded.

Ahri sighed "Last time I was in Zaun, I saw his work fist hand. He saved a young boy who had failing lungs and a failing heart. It is not pretty, but the boy survived".

Riven growls, still hating the mere thought of this Viktor even touching Blake. But Blake was sure to die if they did not do something fast "Dammit... fine. You know where he is, lead the way".

Ahri nodded, happy that Riven saw reason and they headed out. While they hurried to find Viktor's work place, Riven looked at Blake. Silently begging her to hang on. If Blake dies, Riven losses her reason to go on living. She can't handle losing another person she loved... she just can't.

She would save Blake no matter what... even if it meant asking for help of a mad man.

* * *

Viktor, born in Zaun on the borders of the Entresol level, and, encouraged by his artisan parents, discovered a passion for invention and building. He devoted every waking minute to his studies, hating to interrupt his work even to eat or sleep. Even worse was having to rapidly relocate if there was a nearby chemical spill, accidental detonation, or incoming chem-cloud. Abandoning his work, even for a short time, was anathema to Viktor.

In a bid to impose a level of order and certainty on his world, Viktor researched Zaun's many accidents and came to realize that almost all of them were the result of human error, not mechanical failure. He offered his services to the local businesses, developing inventions that made them far safer working environments. Most turned him away, but one - the Fredersen Chem-forge - took a chance on this earnest young man.

Viktor's inventions in automation reduced the number of accidents in the forge to zero within a month. Soon, other establishments sought his work and Viktor's designs became common in Zaun, improving production with every innovation that removed human error from a process. Eventually, at the age of nineteen, he was surprised to be offered a place in Zaun's prestigious Academy of Techmaturgy. But Viktor's work had attracted the eye of Professor Stanwick of Piltover, who convinced him to leave Zaun and travel to Piltover's academy instead. There, he could work in the most advanced laboratories and gain access to all the resources the City of Progress could offer. Thrilled to be singled out, Viktor accepted his offer and took up residence in Piltover, where he refined his craft and sought to perfect his theorems in ways that would benefit everyone.

Viktor worked with Piltover's best and brightest; including an insufferable genius named Jayce. The two were equally matched in intellect, but where Viktor was methodical, logical, and thorough, Jayce was flamboyant and arrogant. The two worked together frequently, but never truly became friends. Often, the two would butt heads over their perceptions of intuition versus logic in the process of invention, but a level of mutual respect developed as each saw the flawed brilliance in the other.

In the midst of his studies in Piltover, a major chem-spill devastated entire districts of Zaun, and Viktor returned home to offer his help in the rescue efforts. By grafting a sophisticated series of cognitive loops upon existing automata-technology, he crafted a custom-built golem, Blitzcrank, to help in the clean-up. Blitzcrank was instrumental in saving scores of lives and appeared to develop a level of sentience beyond anything Viktor had envisioned.

Even with the spill contained, Viktor remained in Zaun to help those afflicted by the released toxins. With the golem's help, he attempted to use his techmaturgical brilliance to save those whose lives had been blighted by the spill. Their attempt was ultimately unsuccessful in preventing more deaths, and the two parted ways. Though Viktor was distraught at the loss of life in Zaun, the work taught him a great deal about the merging of human anatomy with technology and how mortal anatomy could be enhanced with technology.

When Viktor returned to Piltover, weeks later, it was to find that Professor Stanwick had held a symposium on Blitzcrank and presented Viktor's research as his own. Viktor lodged formal complaints with the masters of the college, but his impassioned claim that he had designed Blitzcrank fell on deaf ears. He turned to Jayce to verify his claims, but his fellow student refused to speak up, further widening the rift between them, and the matter was decided in Professor Stanwick's favor.

Bitter, but resigned, Viktor returned to his studies, knowing that his ultimate goal of making people's lives better and enhancing humanity was more important than one stolen project and a bruised ego. He continued to excel, finding ever new ways to eliminate human error and weakness from his work, a facet of his research that came to dominate his thinking. He saw human involvement in any part of a process as a grossly inefficient aberration - a view that put him at odds with a great many of his fellow students and professors, who saw the very things Viktor sought to remove as the source of human ingenuity and creativity.

This came to a head during a reluctant collaboration with Jayce to improve the diving suits used to keep Piltover's docks clear of underwater debris and lingering chemical waste. Viktor and Jayce's enhanced suits allowed the wearer to go deeper, remain underwater for longer, and lift heavier weights. But many wearers claimed they saw phantom corpse lights in the depths or suffered from chem-induced hallucinations. When divers experienced such symptoms, they panicked and often got themselves or their fellow divers killed. Viktor saw the problem was not technical, but with the wearer's nerves unraveling in the inky depths. He devised a chem-shunt helm that allowed an operator on the surface to bypass the wearer's fear response and, effectively, control the diver. A heated discussion between Viktor and Jayce on free will and mental enslavement turned bitter - almost violent - and the two vowed never to work together again.

Jayce reported the incident to the college masters, and Viktor was censured for violating basic human dignity - though, in his eyes, his work would have saved many lives. He was expelled from the college, and retreated to his old laboratory in Zaun, disgusted by the narrow-minded perceptions of Piltover's inhabitants. Alone in the depths, Viktor sank into a deep depression, enduring a traumatic period of introspection for many weeks. He wrestled with the ethical dilemma he now faced, finding that, once again, human emotion and weakness had stood in his way. He had been trying to help, to enhance people beyond their natural capabilities to avoid error and save lives. Revelation came when he realized that he too had succumbed to such emotions, allowing his naive belief that good intentions could overcome ingrained prejudice to blind him to human failings. Viktor knew he could not expect others to follow where he did not go first, so, in secret, he Viktor operated on himself to remove those parts of his flesh and psyche that relied upon or were inhibited by emotion.

When the surgery was done, almost no trace of the young man who had traveled to Piltover remained. He had supplanted the majority of his anatomy with mechanical augmentations, but his personality had also changed. His idealistic hope to better society was refined into an obsession with what he called the Glorious Evolution. Viktor now saw himself as the pioneer of Valoran's future, an idealized dream where man would renounce flesh in favor of superior hextech augmentations. This would free humanity from fatal errors and suffering, though Viktor knew it was a task that would not be completed easily or quickly.

He threw himself into this great work with a vengeance. He used technological augmentations to help rebuild Zaunites injured in accidents, perfected breathing mechanisms, and worked tirelessly to reduce human inefficiency by decoupling physicality from emotion. His work saved hundreds of lives, yet seeking Viktor's help could be dangerous, as his solutions often brought unexpected consequences.

After a toxic event in the Sump saw hundreds of men and women in the Factorywood transformed into rabid psychotics, Viktor was forced to use a powerful soporific to sedate the victims and bring them back to his labs to try and undo the damage. The toxins had begun to eat away portions of their brains, but Viktor was able to slow the degenerative process by opening up their craniums and employing machinery to slowly filter their bloodstreams of poison. The technology available to him wasn't up to the task, and Viktor knew many people were going to die unless he found a way to greatly enhance his purgative machinery.

As he fought to save these people, he detected a surge in hextech energy from Piltover and saw immediately that this could give him the power he needed. He followed the powerful energy surge to its source.

Jayce's lab.

Viktor demanded Jayce hand over the source of this power, a pulsing crystal from the Shuriman desert. But his former colleague refused, leaving Viktor no option but to take it by force. He returned to Zaun and hooked the strange crystal to his machinery, readying a steam golem host for each afflicted person in case their body gave out under the stress of the procedure. Empowered by the new crystal, Viktor's machines went to work and, gradually, the damage from the toxins began to reverse. His work would save these people - in a manner of speaking - and had Viktor retained more than a fragment of his humanity, he might have celebrated. As it was, the barest hint of a smile was all he allowed himself.

Before the process could complete, a vengeful Jayce burst in and started smashing the laboratory with an energized hammer. Knowing an arrogant fool like Jayce would never listen to reason, Viktor ordered the automatons to kill Jayce. The battle was ferocious, and only ended when Jayce shattered the crystal Viktor had taken, bringing the entire warehouse down in an avalanche of steel and stone, thus ending the existence of those Viktor was trying to save. And for this, Jayce returned to Piltover, feted as a hero.

Viktor escaped the destruction of the laboratory, and returned to his mission of bettering humanity by ridding it of its destructive emotional impulses. In Viktor's mind, Jayce's impetuous attack only proved the truth of his cause and strengthened his desire to unburden humanity of the failings of flesh. Viktor did send chem-augmented thugs to raid Jayce's laboratory not long afterward. This was - Viktor told himself - not for revenge, but to learn if there were any more shards of the Shuriman crystal he could use for the advancement of mankind. The raid was unsuccessful, however, and Viktor thought no more of Jayce.

Instead, he intensified his efforts to find ways in which humanity could be shepherded beyond their emotional weaknesses and brought into a new, more reasoned stage of their evolution. Such research sometimes transgresses the boundaries of what would be considered ethical in Piltover but they are all necessary steps in bringing about Viktor's Glorious Evolution.

Needless to say, Viktor was a very ambitious man. But while he is more machine than man and sees flesh as a weakness, his goals do not come from the need to rule or bend people to his will, all he wants is to help humanity achieve true perfection. Right now he was looking over one of his many machines until he heard his security system go of. Looking up from his work, he checked what was going on.

He saw an certain Nine tailed Vastaya he had met once before. But she was not alone, two more women was with her, one of them was being carried, and even on the screen, Viktor could tell she was in a very bad shape. Viktor decided to shut down the security response system and allow them inside to see what they wanted.

As the women rushed through the door, Viktor spoke "Ahri. Been a long time. What brings you back to Zaun?"

"I came here with some new friends... but one of them is in real danger. I don't know what happened but we need your help" Ahri said, clearly stressed.

Viktor looked at Blake in Riven's arms before walking over and looked her over "Poison exposure, along with some bad trauma to her head and spine. Put her on the table and I'll get to work".

But after Riven put Blake on the table she gave Viktor a hard glare "You better not perform any of your sick experiments on her. Just save her life and leave her body in tact".

"You put some limits on me. I could easily save her and make her better than before" Viktor said.

Riven growls "Just save her and leave her body alone".

"Very well, a sad waste of potential, but I will operate under your conditions" Viktor said as he walked over to Blake and was about to begin.

But before he could, Riven grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look "She better pull through, or I will have your head".

"Duly noted" Viktor said in a tone as if he had been told something extremely obvious "Since you will not allow me to use any tech to replace any of her parts, I will have to pump the poison out of her system, and this will slow down her recovery. I would suggest you wait in the other room. My work is not a pretty sight".

"No way I am leaving her alone with you! I am staying and-" Before Riven could finish, Ahri dragged her out of the room. Viktor had to work in peace if Blake was going to make it.

Viktor shook his head, emotions like that was among the many reasons why he saw humanity as flawed. Turning back to Blake he had his machines removed the clothing that was in the way before putting tube in to her chest that would allow her heart to pump the poison our of her systems. But Viktor had to work quickly or Blake would die from blood loss, so he hooked her up to some more machines that would help keeping her alive long enough for him to remove the poison and inject her with serums that would help fix the damage it has caused to her systems.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Riven was passing back and forward on the floor. Impatient and stressed by the whole situation, Riven couldn't remain still for even a second, her mind swarming with all the possibilities of what Viktor might be doing to Blake and that she might not make it. It was get harder and harder to take.

"Riven, you are going to make a hole in the floor if you keep passing like that" Ahri said while sitting on a couch.

"How could you be so calm!? We have no idea what that man is doing to Blake!" Riven all but snapped.

"I know how you feel Riven. But we have no choice but to trust him now. He is the only one who even has a chance to save her. Just be thankful that he agreed to not do any experiments on her" Ahri said.

"That's what worries me! What if he goes back on his word? Or what if Blake won't even be the same person anymore?!" Riven said in a frantic state.

Ahri tried to to calm her down "Riven I understand how you feel-".

"No Ahri! I don't think you do!" Riven finally snapped. There was a silence for several moments until Riven put a hand on her face "I can't lose her, Ahri... I can't".

Ahri looked at her for several moments before she finally spoke "You really do love her" Riven's silence was all she needed "Listen to me Riven. I do understand. I lost someone I loved a while back, and I have missed him ever since. That is why I had us bring Blake to Viktor. I love her too Riven. Not the same way you do though. But she really is like the sister I never had and I want to make sure she survives".

Riven let Ahri's words sink in before she sighed "I'm sorry...".

Ahri smiled "Riven. Come here".

Riven walked up to her and Ahri pulled her in to a warm hug "What are you doing?".

"You just looked like you needed a hug" Ahri said as she held Riven close.

Riven was still for several moments before finally accepting the hug. Ahri was right. She did need it.

Hours passed until Viktor finally stepped in to the room and the two women quickly stood up, silently waiting for the news. Viktor wiped his hands as he spoke "She is stable. I will have to monitor her for the rest of the night to make sure there are no side effects. If there are non, then all she will need is rest. It will take a while, but she should recover".

Ahri was relived and Riven let out a breath before asking "Can I... see her?".

Viktor looked at her for a moment before answering "Yes. But not for long. She is still very weak and fresh out of a surgery".

Riven nods and hurries inside where she was Blake on the table, hooked up to a monitor and had a breathing mask on her. Riven walked up to her took her hand. She rubbed Blake palm with her thumb while watching her breath.

"I'm sorry Blake... I failed to protect you again... But I swear I will not let you out of my sight from now on. I will be by your side... because... I love you Blake" Riven said before carefully removing Blake's breathing mask as gave her a quick kiss on the lips before putting the mask on "Not sure if you can hear me. But I had to save it... please come back to me Blake. My life is meaningless without you".

With that Riven left the room... unknown to her, Blake could hear everything... and she felt, everything.

 **.**

 **For those who wonder why a big part of the chapter was just telling Viktor's origin. That was for those that are still new to League of Legends or don't know the lore, which is important for the story.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Confession.**

Two days had passed since Blake's surgery from Viktor. The mechanical obsessed man had done his job well. Blake's system was free from the poison and the only side effect was that she would have to rest for a while to regain her full strength. But she also had to retrain her body a little, learning how to walk and move around again. Luckily her comrades where more than willing to lend her a hand and help her along with it. But that was not all on Blake's mind. She still remembered what Riven said and did while she was recovering from the surgery.

Sure Blake knew that Riven depended on her a lot. But she had no idea that Riven felt like that. And worst of all, Blake was now conflicted with her own feelings for the exile. She cared about Riven a lot, she was the best friend she had in this world. Ahri was great and all, but she felt such strong kindred spirit with Riven and while Ahri looked a lot like Blake, Riven on the other hand had experienced pain similar or likely even greater than Blake had. Both understood each other better than anyone else could.

Right now, Blake sat on the couch of the apartment she and the others where staying at, the money she got from her bounty mission was more than enough to let them stay for a while longer. All that was on her mind was Riven. Said woman was currently out to buy some food and Ahri was left in charge of taking care of Blake until Riven gets back. Blake felt the conflict within her grow by the moment, at this rate she would go insane.

"Something wrong?" Blake jumped at the voice but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Oh, sorry Ahri. Just a lot on my mind" Blake said, still unable to think of anything else.

Ahri sat down next to her "Want to talk about it?".

"I don't know... It's just so complicated" Blake said while covering her face with her hands.

Ahri thought for a moment before putting an arm around Blake's shoulders "Anything I can do to take your mind of things?".

Blake gave Ahri's words some thoughts, she really did need something else to think about. And now that she took a moment to think, there was one thing she had been wondering for a while now "Ahri... What's your story? How did you become who you are now?".

Ahri did not look very comfortable with the question but sighed "You told me your past, only fair I tell you mine. But you might want to get comfortable. It is a very long story".

Blake laid down, resting her head on her sister figure's lap "This feels good. You can begin whenever you feel ready".

Ahri smiled down at her "You are so cute sis. Well it began many years ago, I may not look it, but I am much older than I look. I was abandoned in the snowy woods of northern Ionia. I knew nothing of my original family save the token they left me: a pair of matching gemstones. I joined a pack of icefoxes as they stalked prey on their morning hunt, and before long they adopted me as one of their own. With no one to teach me the magic of my kind, I instinctively learned to draw it from the world around me, shaping destructive spheres and quickening my reflexes to take down prey. If I was close enough, I could even soothe a deer into a state of tranquility, so much that it remained serene even as I sank my teeth into its flesh".

Blake was a little shocked by that, she never expected that Ahri grew up as an predator "When did you meet any civil people?".

"I first encountered humans when a troop of foreign soldiers camped near my den. Their behaviors were strange to me and, curious to learn more, I watched them from afar. I was especially drawn to a hunter who, unlike his wasteful companions, used every part of the animals he killed, reminding me of her fox family" Ahri continued her tale and Blake listened clossely "When the hunter was wounded by an arrow, I felt his life seeping away. I instinctively devoured the essence leaving his body, and gained brief flashes of his memories - the lover he had lost in battle, his children from a strange land of iron and stone. I found out I could push his emotions from fear to sorrow to joy, and charmed him with visions of a sun-soaked meadow as he died".

"You feed on people's life force and gain their memories?" Blake asked, receiving a nod from Ahri. Vastayan magic sure was something.

"Euphoric at the rush of absorbing the hunter's life, I felt more alive than ever, and traveled Ionia in search of more victims. I relished toying with my prey, shifting their emotions before consuming their life essence. I alternated between dazzling them with visions of beauty, hallucinations of deep longing, and occasionally dreams colored by raw sorrow" Ahri continued and Blake could detect hints of guilt in her words.

Looks like Ahri was regretting some of her actions. Blake understood that well, since she too used to do things she wished she could take back. But she knew Ahri was far from finished with her life story so Blake kept silent and continued to listen to Ahri's words, and it became more and more interesting.

"I grew drunk with memories that were not my own, and I exhilarated in the lives of others. Through stolen visions, I watched through their eyes as they pledged fealty to a temple of shadow, sacrificed offerings to a deity of the sun incarnate, encountered an avian tribe of vastaya that spoke only in song, and glimpsed mountainous landscapes unlike any I had seen. I experienced heartbreak and elation in tantalizing flashes that left me craving more, and I wept at the massacres of Ionian villagers at the hands of Noxian invaders" Ahri said, her voice cracking for a moment.

Blake took her hand to calm her down, and thankfully it worked. Still that vastaya tribe made Blake think of Xayah and Rakan... She wondered what they were up to. If only she knew.

"I was surprised when the memories led me to discover the tale of an unearthly fox demon. As I absorbed more life essence, I grew to identify more and more with my victims, and felt guilty at ending so many lives. I feared that the myths about me were true, I was no more than a cruel monster. But whenever too much time passed between feedings, I sensed my own power fade, and could not help but partake once more" Ahri said as she tightens her grip on Blake's hand.

Blake held her hand and continued to listen. If she interrupted Ahri now, it might cause her to break down.

"I tested my self-control by consuming small quantities of life essence, enough to absorb a memory or two but not enough to kill. I was successful, for a time, but was tortured by my unending hunger and soon succumbed to temptation, indulging in the dreams of an entire coastal village" Ahri took a deep breath before finishing her story "Tormented by my mistake, I could not forgive myself and felt a deep sorrow that forced me to question my own existence. I withdrew to the forest caves, isolating myself in hopes of controlling my relentless desire. Years later I emerged, determined to experience every facet of life through my own eyes. Though I might indulge in occasional essence, I resisted consuming entire lives. With the twin gemstones as the only clue to my origin, I set out in search of others like me. No more would I rely on borrowed memories and unfamiliar dreams".

Blake let Ahri's story sink in. Ahri had been through a lot, and the suffering she had endured was more than Blake could ever have expected. But hearing Ahri tell her story showed how much she trusted Blake, something Blake felt really touched by.

"Ahri... Your trust in me will not be misplaced. I promise you that. You, me and Riven have all had our fair share of hardships. But if we stick together I know we can help each other move on and live a better life" Blake said with determination.

Ahri looked at her for several moments before pulling her in to a tight hug "I love you sis!".

"Ahri! Air! Air! Air!" Blake all but begged while having a big blush on her face.

While that was going on, Riven who had returned just as Ahri began her story, had been listening to the whole thing and once again she felt some level of jealousy towards the nine tailed fox lady but decided not to say anything since it seemed that Ahri too had gone through some trauma in her life.

Something that seemed to be a common theme in their little group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xayah and Rakan had been on a hectic adventure in their search for Blake. Xayah really wanted to make sure that Blake was OK. She did not know why, but in a way Blake was like a daughter that Xayah really wanted... it was strange, but she did not mind the feeling. Having Blake as her daughter might help her feel more normal. She already got Rakan as her lover, so Blake as their daughter would complete them.

Rakan could sense his true love's feelings and put an arm around her "We will find her Xayah. I know it".

Xayah smiled at him "I know... thank you my love".

Rakan smiled back as they continued their search.

* * *

Back with Blake, she was laying in her bed, but she was not sleeping. She was back to thinking about her partner and how she felt about her. She had no dea what to do, this whole thing was just eating her up inside and she has to do something about it before it's to late.

"Blake?" Speak of the devil, Riven entered the room and looked at the cat faunus "Why aren't you sleeping?".

Blake was silent for a moment "Riven... can I talk to you for a moment?".

Riven blinked but walked up and sat next to Blake on the bed "Of course. What is it?".

"You once asked me what I felt about you and I thought that I knew the answer to that. But now... I am not so sure anymore" Blake said.

Riven looked worried at that "What do you mean?".

"Riven, what do you feel about me?" Blake asked.

Riven looked confused at that "Where is this coming from, Blake?".

"Riven, I heard what you said to me after that Viktor guy saved me. And I felt what you did" Blake answered and Riven's face made it clear that Blake had not been imagining it "I will ask you only one more time: What do you feel about me?".

Riven looked unsure of what to say, like a million of words where just flowing through her head... but in the end, Riven had to decide to come clean before this ends up damaging their relationship "Okay... the truth... I... ever since I first met you Blake, a feeling has been growing in my heart. At first I ignored it, but it just kept getting stronger the more time I spent with you. I kept trying to convince myself that it was nothing, but I couldn't... It became more clear as time went on, but I still tried to ignore it... but I can't do that anymore. I almost lost you Blake and I never would have gotten the chance to tell you that I... that I...".

Blake did no pressure her, she waited for Riven to gather herself.

"I love you Blake. Not as a sister, and not as a friend. I love you with all my heart... more than I ever thought I could love anyone..." Riven spilled her heart out before taking a moment to catch her breath "I don't mind if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to clear things up before they get to messy".

That was the moment when all of Blake's suspicions where proven correct and now that she knew, there was only one thing she could do. She took Riven's hand, making the exile look at her as Blake smiled "I will admit, I was not to sure about this before. But your words has opened my eyes, Riven... and I am willing to at least try. If you want to".

"Blake..." Riven whispered.

They held hands for a moment before Riven leaned in with her eyes closed, Blake closed her own eyes and in that moment, their lips met in a loving kiss. Riven gently pushed Blake down as she got on top of her and they began making out with Riven's hands on Blake's back and Blake's arms around Riven's neck. This kiss sealed the deal for them, they were not partners anymore. They where lovers.

And of course Ahri had been spying on them, adding more amo for her to tease them with.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First date.**

The sun shines through the window in to the bed room of the two new lovers. The sun ray hit the exile Riven in the face, making her cover her face in annoyance while she slowly woke up. She sat up and yawned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked next to her and smiled when she saw Blake sleeping next to her. She remembered their last night and for the first time in years, Riven felt truly happy. Last night she confessed her love for the cat faunus and to Riven's relief her feelings where accepted. She was not sure what she would have done if Blake had said no.

Riven removed some hair from Blake's face and kissed her cheek, making her lover smile in her sleep. Blake looked so cute and peaceful while she slept, to the point that Riven did not even want to wake her up. So Riven just laid next to Blake and looked at her while stroking Blake's cheek. Riven rested her head on her hand as she kept looking at Blake's beautiful face. This whole thing felt so unreal, never in all her life, did Riven expect that she would feel this way about anyone, let alone another woman. Life sure has it's way to surprise you.

Riven could not stop herself anymore so she placed a loving kiss on Blake's lips. Blake's lips where cold and soft, like snow and Riven loved them. Riven pulled back for a moment before she placed 5 more kisses on Blake's lips, it's a wonder that Blake did not wake up from it. She must be a heavy sleeper, or she was just dead tired.

Riven would have kept kissing her, but of course a certain someone just had to ruin the moment "Awww, you two finally became a couple. I am so happy for you both".

Riven gasped before glaring at the person who dared to ruin her moment of love and growls "Ahri...!".

Ahri lifted a finger to her lips "Shhhhh... You are going to wake her up. Want to surprise her with breakfast on the bed?".

Riven thought it over, it did sound like a good idea, and it might make Blake happy. Riven nods before she speaks "Fine, just get out".

Ahri just giggled and left the room. Riven looked at Blake before giving her one more kiss on the lips before she left to help with the breakfast. Turned out that Ahri had bought some fish since they had learned by now that Blake, LOVED fish, especially tuna, so Ahri had gotten plenty of it.

After having prepared the tuna, Riven picked up the plate and brought it back to the bed room. Blake was still sleeping peacefully, Riven smiled and placed the plate on the table next to the bed, this time she would have to wake Blake up. Making sure Ahri was not watching, Riven gave Blake a deep breath taking kiss. Blake soon woke up and returned the kiss. It lasted for a full minute before both pulled back to catch their breaths. They both smiled at each other, something they would be doing a lot from now on since they are a couple now.

"If this is how I will wake up every morning, I am more than happy with it" Blake said as she placed a hand on Riven's cheek.

Riven leans in to the touch "The I'll be sure to do it more often. I brought you some breakfast".

Blake smelled the air and her eyes became wide "Is it tuna?!".

"The best we could get" Riven confirmed. Blake drools at the sight of her favorite meal, Riven chuckled before placing the plate on Blake's lap "Here you go... why aren't you eating?".

"Could you feed me?" Blake asked in a innocent tone.

Riven gave her a look "You have hands".

"Pleeeeeeease" Blake drawls out while giving Riven kitty eyes.

Riven looked her in the eyes for several moments before she finally sighed "Fine, I'll feed you".

Blake smiled in victory and a few moment later, she rested on Riven's lap while the exile fed her the tuna. Riven felt like a servant, but as long as Blake was happy, she would put up with it. Blake ate with no problem and clearly enjoyed being fed. Riven was so happy Ahri did not see this, or she would never hear the end of it. One good thing about this was that Riven got a clear view of Blake's lover part, other than her underwear, her legs and feet was bare and boy did Blake have nice legs. Even her feet where cute.

Blake seemed to noticed this and as soon as Riven was done feeding her, she asked "Hey Riven, could you give me a foot massage?".

"What am I? Your slave?" Riven asked, sounding a little annoyed... and flustered.

Blake pokes her nose "Nope, you are my lover and as my lover it's your duty to take care of me. I will make it worth your while".

"I'm holding you to that" Riven said before laying Blake back on the bed and put her legs on her lap before she began massaging Blake's feet.

Blake sighs in delight, enjoying the feeling of Riven rubbing her feet and pulling her toes "You are good a this".

"Guess I am. Yet this is the first time I have done it. I've seen other people do it, so I'm just mimicking them" Riven said.

Blake lifted one of her feet and used it to make Riven look at her "When you're done, I will massage your back. How does that sound?".

Riven grabbed Blake's foot and gave it a kiss "Sounds good. Now relax and let me finish".

Blake giggled at that. When Riven was done with her feet, Blake told her to remove her shirt... Blake could not help but to stare at Riven's body. Not only did she have muscles that would make Jaune cry out of jealousy, but she was nearly covered in scars. Another sign of her hard life. Riven laid down on the bed on her belly and Blake got on top of her before she began the massage. Riven let out a small grunt due to her being so tense, Blake felt like she was massaging a solid rock.

"I thought these were meant to be more enjoyable" Riven said in slight pain.

"Well they would be if you did not have knots from hell. You really need to relax a little more often. I learned that the hard way" Blake said while doing her best to work out all the knots in Riven's back and shoulders "Look, I think I know something that can help you relax. How about we go out on a date?".

Riven looked at her surprised and confused "A date?".

Blake smiled "It would be a nice way for us to bond more as a couple. I earned a lot of money on my bounty hunting trip so we should be able to get to the better pasts of the city and enjoy our time together".

"I don't know, I don't feel good in crowded places" Riven said.

"Don't worry, we will just grab a bite to eat and then we'll find a place where we can be alone. Just the two of us" Blake said, hoping Riven would be OK with it.

Riven thought it over before she sighs "Fine, when do we leave?".

Blake kissed her shoulder "We leave a noon. Trust me, you are going to love it".

Riven smiled, as long as she had Blake with her, she would enjoy just about anything.

* * *

It was now noon and on top of a building, a lady in rather revealing clothing and a tall hat, was keeping an eye out on the streets below. Her name was **Caitlyn**.

Renowned as its finest peacekeeper, Caitlyn is also Piltover's best shot at ridding the city of its elusive criminal elements. She is often paired with Vi, acting as a cool counterpoint to her partner's more impetuous nature. Even though she carries a one-of-a-kind hextech rifle, Caitlyn's most powerful weapon is her superior intellect, allowing her to lay elaborate traps for any lawbreakers foolish enough to operate in the City of Progress.

Born to a wealthy and influential family of hextech artificers in Piltover, Caitlyn swiftly learned the social graces of city life, but preferred to spend her time in the wilder lands to the south. Equally adept at mingling with the moneyed citizens of the City of Progress or tracking a deer through the mud of the forest, Caitlyn spent the bulk of her youth beyond Piltover's gates. She could track a bird on the wing or put a bullet through the eye of a hare at three hundred yards with her father's Bilgewater repeater musket.

Caitlyn's greatest assets, however, were her intelligence and willingness to learn from her parents, who reinforced her innate understanding of right and wrong. Though the family's engineering skills had made them wealthy, her mother always warned of Piltover's seductions, of how its gilded promises could harden even the kindest heart. Caitlyn paid little attention to her mother's warning, for Piltover was a city of beauty to her, a place of order she would cherish after each trip into the wild.

All that was to change one Progress Day, five years later.

Caitlyn returned from one of her long forays into the woodlands to find her home ransacked and empty. The family retainers were all dead, and no trace could be found of her parents. Caitlyn secured her home, and immediately set off in search of her mother and father.

Tracking quarry that does not want to be found within the confines of a city was very different from hunting in the wild, but, one by one, Caitlyn located the men who had invaded her home. None of these men knew the true identity of who had hired them, only that they had acted via a proxy with the initial 'C'. The trail eventually led Caitlyn to a secret hextech laboratory where her mother and father were being forced to work for a rival clan under pain of death. Caitlyn rescued her parents, and the wardens, acting upon Caitlyn's information, arrested the clan leader behind the kidnapping. She and her parents returned home and began to rebuild their lives, but something fundamental had changed in Caitlyn.

She had seen that Piltover could be a dangerous place, where ambition and greed were as deadly as a cornered beast. During the course of her investigation, Caitlyn had seen beneath Piltover's veneer of progress and science. She had seen people in need of help, a host of souls lost and alone. And she had seen that she could help them. Though she loved her parents, Caitlyn had no desire to follow in their footsteps as an artisan, and looked for a way to earn a living in the sprawling metropolis. She established herself as an investigator of sorts, utilizing her skills as a superlative hunter to act as a finder of lost people and retriever of stolen property.

For her twenty-first birthday, Caitlyn's parents presented her with a hextech rifle of exquisite artifice. The weapon was a thing of beauty, with specialized shells that enabled it to shoot with greater accuracy than any rifle she had ever owned. The weapon could also be modified to fire a variety of different ammunition types, and went with Caitlyn whenever she took a case.

Caitlyn knew Piltover's nooks and crannies as thoroughly as the forest paths of her childhood, and turned a tidy profit in a profession that brought her into contact with the many and varied layers of society. Her profession exposed Caitlyn to a great deal of strange encounters that taught her, first-hand, the dangers of untested hextech and rogue chemtech development. Over the next few years, she quickly made a name for herself as someone to go to for help in matters both mundane and esoteric.

One particularly traumatic case involving a missing hextech device and a series of child abductions led to Caitlyn working closely with an agent of the Piltover Wardens; one who, like her, had developed something of an affinity for stranger cases. Caitlyn refused to give up, even when the trail grew colder with every passing day. She chased it like a dog would a bone, and eventually, broke the case. Caitlyn and the warden rescued the children after a battle with a host of rogue chimerics in the employ of a lunatic chem-researcher driven mad by his own concoctions. As she and the warden shared a celebratory drink, he offered her a job as a sheriff. At first, Caitlyn refused, but eventually came to realize that, with all the resources the wardens had to offer, she could potentially get closer to discovering the identity of the mysterious 'C', the only person involved in the attack on her family home she had yet to apprehend.

Caitlyn now works as a highly respected officer within the ranks of the Piltover Wardens to keep order in the City of Progress - particularly in areas where overzealous hextech artisans cross the line of what is acceptable in Piltover. She has recently partnered with a new recruit from Zaun, the brash and reckless Vi. How such an unlikely pairing came to be, and has proven to be so effective, is the subject of numerous wild rumors and tavern speculation among their fellow wardens and those they haul away to jail.

But right now Caitlyn was just patroling, and so far nothing was going on that would require her to call Vi... but then the sheriff noticed something, or rather someone. She saw two women she had never seen before, one of them had long black hair and a body that Caitlyn was sure that Vi would comment on if she was here. But Caitlyn also noticed cat ears on the girl's head, was she an vastaya? Those are not that common here. But the woman she was walking with also caught Caitlyn's eye. The look on her face and the way she moved... she was no normal woman, nor did she look like she was even from the deepest part of Shaun... Caitlyn knew that both those women where outsiders.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, she would need to watch them, closely. If there was even a smallest chance they could be a threat. Then the sheriff of Piltover would be ready to put them in their place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Riven were calmly walking down the street, they had already had their meal and Riven did look a little more relaxed now. Blake was happy that Riven was slowly but surely starting to lighten up, it was clear that she needed it. They walked to a place where no one should be able to bother them and they sat on a edge to watch the city. Blake was leaning on Riven, who had a arm around her shoulders.

"You know... the city look beautiful from here" Blake said while enjoying Riven's warmth.

"Beautiful on the surface but horrible underneath" Riven said a little too bluntly.

Blake sighed at that "I am well aware, I have not forgotten that I almost died down there".

"Which is why I feel like we should leave the city as soon as possible" Riven said.

"No Riven. We have traveled to much for so long to just up and leave. Not matter where we go there will always be dangers. So we should take our time to rest up while we can. Only then can we continue our trip, I do still plan on seeing the other lands of this world" Blake said.

Riven sighed "You are so stubborn".

"Like you're one to talk. I am the only one who can keep you in check" Blake said with a smile.

"Don't push your luck Blake" Riven warned.

"Oh? And what happens if I push my luck?" Blake asked in a challenging tone.

"I will bend you over my lap and give your bare back side a good spanking" Riven said bluntly.

"You wouldn't" Blake said a little surprised that Riven would say that.

"Try me" Riven challenged.

Blake figured she would "Push push".

Blake yelps as Riven reached for her pants and quickly jumped back. Riven got up with a smirk and began chasing a screaming Blake around the area, who had not desire to be spanked. The chase lasted for a full 5 minutes before Riven finally tackled Blake down, but Blake was not so easy to pin and with her cat like agility, she got out of Riven's grip, leading to them wrestling around before Blake ended up on top of Riven's belly. Both took a moment to catch their breath from their wild chase.

"You are such a jerk, Riven. Would you really spank me here?" Blake asked between breaths.

Riven smirked "Of course not, I would never risk anyone seeing my lover's privet places. I just wanted to scare you a little bit to get you back for all your teasing".

"You are such a jerk!" Blake said as she hit Riven's shoulder, but the exile just... laughed? Blake had never heard her laugh before.

"You are one of a kind Blake... I love you" Riven said with a warm smile.

Blake almost cried at that but smiled back "I love you too Riven".

With that they shared another passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Caitlyn had been watching the whole scene. While it was a really amusing scene, and so far they did not look like they could be a threat, Caitlyn had learned from experience that appearances could be deceiving. She would keep an eye on them for a while longer, find out where they live and see if there was anything wrong about if she found even one thing suspicious, she would bring them in for questioning. She may seem paranoid, but she swore an oath to rid Piltover of anyone who would threaten it, and that was an oath she would keep until the day she dies or the day when she hangs up her rifle.

She would judge their innocence herself.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Meet the Law Enforcers.**

 **Vi The Piltover Enforcer.** A hotheaded, impulsive, and fearsome woman with only a very loose respect for authority figures.

Vi remembers little of her childhood, and what she does remember, she wishes she didn't. Running with the sumpsnipe gangs, she quickly learned to use her wits, as well as her fists, to survive. Developing a thick skin was just as important, and everyone who encountered Vi knew her as someone who could punch or talk her way out of trouble. More often than not, she chose the former.

None of the old timers from Vi's youth could tell her anything of her parents, with most assuming they had simply died in one of the industrial accidents that were, sadly, all too common in Zaun. A few vaguely claimed to remember her as one of the brats from Hope House, a crumbling orphanage cut into Zaun's cave-riddled cliffs. On his deathbed, a notoriously mad sump-scrapper claimed to have found Vi adrift in a bassinet large enough for two in the ruins of a collapsed chem-laboratory. In the end, Vi gave up on any notions of learning anything about her parents, figuring some things were better left unknown.

Wilder tales than that soon came to surround Vi as she garnered a reputation among the undercity's gangs. With her wild pink hair, Vi was a distinctive sight on the streets of Zaun; hightailing from angry shopkeepers in the glittering arcades of the Boundary Markets, swaggering through the colorful bazaars of the Lanes or hitching rides up into Piltover aboard the hexdraulic conveyors. Wherever there was a scrape to be gotten into or a scam to be run, odds were, Vi was in the thick of it. Despite her reputation as a troublemaker, she followed a code that meant she never stole from those that couldn't afford to lose what she took and never hurt those that didn't deserve it.

As she got older, the capers of childhood became more audacious and daring, with Vi forming a gang of her own. Brash and quick to anger, she still liked to use her fists a little too much, and though she was usually the last one standing in any dispute, her eyes were frequently black and her lip split from fighting. Over the years, Vi formed a friendship with the owner of a bar on the edges of the Lanes, and he was able to temper some of her more self-destructive tendencies. He reinforced her code and showed her how to fight with discipline, as well as teaching her ways to better direct her simmering anger.

Despite his steadying influence, Vi's gang ran riot across Zaun, with the Chem-Barons tolerating their antics only because they knew she and her crew were sometimes useful. Vi became known as someone who got things done, no questions asked. Despite her life as a lawbreaker, Vi's sense of morality began to trouble her ever more frequently as she saw the damage she and other gangs were leaving in their wake.

The final straw came when she worked alongside another gang on a smash and grab heist at a chemtech facility that had just struck a rich seam. Listening in on miners' chatter in the bars, Vi learned when payment for the ore was being delivered, and hatched a scheme to relieve the mine's owner of his gold. The plan required extra bodies to pull off, so Vi reluctantly brought the Factorywood Fiends in on her score. The job went to plan until the leader of the Fiends used a chem-powered mining golem to kill the owner with its oversized Pulverizer Gauntlets. His men drove the workers into the mine as he started demolishing the opening, driving the golem into an overload. This wanton slaughter and destruction infuriated Vi. It had been a perfect score and now these psychotic idiots were ruining it!

Grabbing their share of the gold, the Fiends made their escape, but the miners were now trapped below ground and would soon run out of air. Vi could not leave them to die, and swiftly donned the overloading golem's powered gauntlets before it tore itself apart. The wrist mechanisms clamped down on her arms, but Vi endured the agony long enough to smash a path through to the miners and save them from certain death.

With the miners free, Vi and her gang fled with the rest of the gold. And the following day, Vi paid a visit to the Factorywood Fiends. Still wearing the powered gauntlets, she administered a beating to the entire gang that is still spoken of with awe by the gangs of Zaun to this day. The debacle of the mine robbery was the last straw for Vi, and she swore never to work with anyone she didn't fully trust. She kept the Pulverizer Gauntlets, and had them modified so as not to burn her whenever she used them to break into supposedly impregnable vaults or ambush heavily armed convoys of gold, tech, or whatever else she decided to steal.

Vi disappeared from Zaun during a time of great upheaval, a time when tensions between the two cities were at an all-time high. Rumors circulated between the gangs that she had been killed in a huge explosion in the heart of Zaun, but so too did stories that she'd struck out for distant lands. The truth finally came to light when Old Hungry's Scars, a vicious gang whose murder sprees had spread to Piltover, were finally brought down by Caitlyn and her new ally... Vi. The former gang leader of Zaun was now in the employ of the wardens, and she'd had an upgrade. She'd replaced the chem-powered gauntlets with a pair of prototype hextech gauntlets. She also seemed somehow older, as if she'd seen and done things that had changed her forever. The Vi from the streets of Zaun, who'd use her fists before her wits, was still there, but she'd grown up some and seen that the path she had been on had only one ending.

No one yet knows how Vi came to be working alongside Caitlyn, but whatever secret binds them together can only be guessed at. Given the personal nature of a recent crime wave sweeping Piltover, speculation runs rife that it involves a certain blue-hairedhellion from Zaun.

This brings us to the current events. Vi yawns as she was walking through the halls of the station she worked at. She was bored out of her mind and just needed something to do. Unknown to her, that would come much faster than she wished "Vi".

She turned and saw her partner "Oh, hello there Cupcake. What's up?".

"I told you to stop calling me that" Caitlyn said a little annoyed "And what's up is that we have new comers in the city".

"So? People come and go all the time" Vi said.

Caitlyn shook her head "Just be quiet and listen. I've been shadowing them all day and they are next to impossible to read, so it's tricky to judge if they are hostile or not... and I think one of them might be Noxian".

That got Vi to narrow her eyes "You suspect they are plotting something?".

"I rather not wait to find out. I will need you for this one. I want you to talk with them and if they are up to no good, then we must take them down" Caitlyn instructed.

"Why do I have to be the one who talks to them?" Vi asked, she always preferred to punch the problems.

Caitlyn held up one finger "1: You are a good talker, which does get annoying but could be useful here" She then held up another finger "2: If they attack, you are better in close combat than I am" She then held up one more finger "And 3: I rather risk you getting beat up so I don't need to worry about my outfit".

"Gee thanks" Vi said before she sighed "Fine, but you are buying me lunch for this".

"Deal. Time to head out" Caitlyn declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Riven where enjoying some time together. They had spent some time in a restaurant where they had some dinner, after that they decided to go for a walk. Given Riven's distaste for crowds, they made sure to go to places where not many people liked to hang around in. But during the day, Riven seemed to be on edge. She was constantly looking around as if someone was following. Riven swore if it was Ahri she was going to kill her, but sadly she could not feel Ahri at all. Ahri was still at their apartment so whoever was watching them was someone else.

Blake noticed how alert Riven was and had to ask "What's wrong Riven?".

"I think we are being watched. I just don't know where they are" Riven answered.

Blake stopped at that before closing her eyes and focused on her cat like hearing... she could indeed hear that someone was close... and she could hear faint footsteps closing in. There was two of them. One was hiding while the other was heading straight for them... Something was not right here. Riven was right to be a little nervous, because both now knew that something was going to happen.

"You are right Riven. Two people are nearby. One of them are walking towards us right now" Blake said as she was also on guard now. Riven narrowed her eyes as she could also hear the footsteps now, her hand moving towards her weapon on instinct, but Blake grabbed her hand "Wait. Let's see who it is first".

Soon enough a young woman showed up. She had pink hair, wearing massive gauntlets and a V on her face "Hello there!".

"Hello..." Blake said as she could sense it was not really a friendly greeting they got from the woman.

"I am Vi. I haven't seen you two before. Take it you are new in town?" Vi asked.

"We are travelers, we are just staying here for a while before we move on" Blake answered, hoping to avoid an potential fight.

"Right, right. Those are some fancy weapons you carry. Normally, simple travelers don't need weapons like that" Vi pointed out, her tone calm but her body language showed she was ready to brawl the moment she felt it necessary.

"She is an enforcer" Riven said, making it clear she was feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"Indeed I am. And it's my job to punch anyone who tries anything funny" Vi said.

"Look we are not trying to start any trouble. We are just visiting" Blake said, the situation was getting tense, but she wanted to do her best to avoid escalating it.

"Really? Then you wouldn't happen to know about the criminals with bounties on their heads have been taken down recently?" Vi said, it was clear she was not really asking, she knew.

Blake sighed at that "Alright, yes I did take up some bounty hunter contracts. But only because I needed some money".

"That would have been all fine, since you made our job easier... or at least you would have if you had handed them over to us. You took up illegal contracts" Vi pointed out.

"I-I didn't know that" Blake said, really she had no idea she was doing illegal work. Then again it was hard to figure out what was legit and what was dirty in this city.

"Calm down there girly, I believe you. But I am going to have to ask you to come with me to the station" Vi said.

"What?! But we didn't do anything!" Riven argued, almost making Blake panic. This was not the time for Riven's temper to flare.

"Why do you think I haven't pummeled you yet? You're right, technically you haven't really done anything to bad. But rules are rules and look, I hate them even more than you two will, but my partner would scold me for hours if I just let you two leave without bringing you in for questioning. So be good girls and just come with me" Vi said.

Blake was about to agree since doing what this Vi said would make things easier... sadly Riven had other plans as she took out her blade "We are not going anywhere with you!".

"Riven stop!" Blake cried out, but it was to late now.

"Well... don't say I didn't give you a chance" Vi said, but the smirk on her lips made it clear that she was hoping for this outcome.

"Wait! We can still-" But before Blake could finish, Vi charged at them, her gauntlet hand ready for a powerful punch.

"BLAKE!" Riven shouted as she pushed Blake aside, ready to block the punch with her sword... but the impact was still strong enough to sent her crashing in to a wall and made some ruble fall on top of her.

"RIVEN!" Blake cried out before she glared at Vi and pulled out Gambol Shroud "Fine! Have it your way then!".

Vi smirked holding up her fists "Bring it, kitty!".

As Vi looked to crush Blake with her arms, the cat faunus quickly slashed at her legs, but Vi managed to jump over the slice. Blake continued to duck and dodge around Vi's strength based attacks, being sure to slash her in whatever opening presented itself, but each strikes were blocked by the gauntlets. However, Blake couldn't keep up dodging forever, and Vi knew this. She began focusing her attacks in one direction, backing Blake up towards a wall. Blake kept up her slashes, but Vi landed the next blow as Blake tried to dash past her. Vi began to pound down on Blake, who raised her weapon in defense. Each blow felt like she was hit by cars, this woman could give Yang a hard time. Vi wasn't to be stopped though, grabbing Blake by the hair and rag dolling the huntress with her might. With one arm, Vi was able to throw Blake at a wall. Blake quickly threw her line to a edge above and used it as a means to dodge Vi's incoming attack. Blake used her aerial position to open fire on Vi, hoping to keep her away long enough to find a better way to attack her. Vi shielded herself from the shots, and then ran up the wall towards Blake.

"You can't get away from me!" She snarled, leaping on the faunus as the pair tumbled off the wall and onto the floor below.

"Good thing I wasn't trying to." Blake said, trying to wrestle Vi off.

Vastly overpowered, Blake had no luck in a physical confrontation. She tried to wriggle free, pushing against Vi's face.

"I'm sorry for what Riven did. But fighting me is not going to make the situation easier!" Blake pleaded, trying to reason with the enforcer.

Turns out Vi wasn't up for hearing other solutions, and headbutted Blake on the nose, hard. While Blake was stunned, Vi rolled backwards, throwing Blake into the air with her feet. She landed several punches in the air, and then ax handed Blake towards the floor. As Vi went to pound through her feline foe, Blake activated her semblance. An empty replica of Blake took the impact, vanishing instantly.

"What the hell?!" Vi said before turning around and straight into a flying kick from Blake.

Blake then let loose, slashing at Vi several times who was blocking with her gauntlets, and using her line to tie around her waist. Before Vi could react, Blake pulled her over- face first on the floor. Blake looked to simply knock Vi out, but the enforcer was not going to give in. She twisted and turned, forcing herself free. She then charged as soon as she saw Blake, and the faunus had nowhere to run.

Unless, of course, she activated her semblance and tricked Vi a second time. Vi spun around, getting kicked in the face and the chest. Vi backed up, but just when Blake got overzealous the enforcer struck.

"Gotcha!" Vi said, grabbing Blake's arms.

Blake struggled to free herself, but Vi's grip was tight. Blake could feel the pressure on her arms. Soon, they would break. Unless she did something drastic. Her weapon folded up into a pistol, and just as Vi realized what was going on, Blake fired a round, forcing Vi to dodge. She immediately released Blake, but as the faunus scrambled, Vi made a lunge for her face, looking to grab her and slam her in to the ground. Blake ducked, and then rolled backwards to catch Vi with a kick. With Vi stunned again, Blake managed to capitalize. She threw her line around Vi's ankles, and then leaps over a street light. Vi was hoisted upside down, in a very precarious position. Blake then leaps down towards her, ready to end it with a final kick... only for the sound of a rifle to echo out, which forced Blake to jump back, and also forcing her to free Vi if she wanted to keep her weapon.

"I thought you said you could handle them both on your own, Vi" A woman with a tall hat and rather skimpy outfit said as her rifle was ready.

"Give me a break Caitlyn. She caught me by surprise, that's all!" Vi argued as she got up.

"Sure, you wouldn't have survived if I was not here. But now..." Caitlyn said as she aimed her rifle at Blake "I apologize for my partner's behavior. But your girlfriend was ultimately the one who started all this. Now if you truly mean it that you don't want to cause more troubles, surrender and allow us to take you both in to custody".

"You two show up out of nowhere and demands that we either come with you or get beaten up when we didn't even do anything? Just who do you think you are!?" Blake demanded.

"I am Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. And you are now under arrest" Caitlyn said coldly.

Blake glared as she got ready to continue to fight. While fighting both of them would be tricky, there was no way she was going to allow them to bring her in now after the stunt they pulled. Luckily before anything else could happen, an glowing orb hit some pipes, which caused steam to cover the area.

Blake felt someone grab her arm "Come on Blake! Let's grab Riven and get out of here!".

It was Ahri, never had Blake been more happy to see her. Following the Vastaya's lead, both picked Riven and hurried to get away from the two enforcers. When the steam cleared, both Caitlyn and Vi looked around but saw no signs of anyone. Meaning they had gotten away. Much to Vi's annoyance.

"Dammit. Not again!" She said with a growl.

"Well we could have gotten them to come with us willingly if you were not so punch happy" Caitlyn scolded.

"That Noxian pointed her sword at me!" Vi argued.

"I know, I know. Still I have a feeling the fight could have been avoided. But never mind that now. We need to issue a search warrant for them now and whoever helped them escape" Caitlyn declared.

No way they were going to make it easy for their new escaped friends.

* * *

Back in their apartment, Blake and Ahri were waiting for Riven to wake up. Ahri could sense that Blake was very angry and boy was she right. She could even swear she heard cat like hissing coming from her sister. Blake was indeed very angry.

Riven soon woke up and groans "What happened?".

"You got knocked out" Blake answered bluntly... a little to bluntly.

"Are you mad or something?" Riven asked.

"Mad? MAD!? What the hell were you thinking Riven?!" Blake demanded, her anger clear as day.

"What? She was going to throw us in-" Riven began but Blake refused to let her finish.

"She wouldn't have tried that if you had kept your temper in check! Your paranoia is making things dangerous for us! And now we are wanted criminals!" Blake all but shouted in Riven's face.

Riven was silent, feeling bad that she made Blake angry at her "Blake... I'm sorry I-".

"Save it!" Blake snapped "We will talk about this later. But for now, we need to find a way out of the city... because we sure as hell can't stay here anymore. A shame really, there was so much more I wanted to see".

Blake stormed out, refusing to hear another word from anyone. Ahri sighed and Riven looked down. Riven knew she screwed up big time and she feared it could damage her relationship with Blake. But Blake was right...

They had to get out of the city.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Talk.**

It was nighttime and the trio were getting ready to leave the city. They waited until it was dark outside since it would make it harder for anyone to see them... but they knew traveling at night presented it's own dangers. Many bad types of people comes out at night and running in to even one of them would be a pain. But it was a risk they had to take, since trying to leave during the day would make them an easier target for the enforcers. As they were packing the things they would need once they got out of the city, no words were spoken. Blake and Riven had not talked at all since their argument and Ahri was worried for them.

She really liked Blake and Riven together, it's like they were meant to be together. And Ahri did not want it to end like this. But the way things looked now, it was only a matter of time before something bad happened and Ahri wanted to prevent that and at least make Blake and Riven talk again. But knowing how stubborn both of them were, she knew they would need a push if they were to talk again.

"Alright we got what we need... let's get out of here" Blake said.

"Wait there is one more thing we need to do before we leave. Or more specifically, there is something you two need to do" Ahri said.

"What?" Riven said in a low tone.

"Talk" Ahri said simply, making Blake and Riven look at her "I am not going to wander through a dark city full of who knows what kind of people, knowing that you two won't even talk to each other. So you two will settle your problems right here and now".

"We don't have time for this Ahri" Blake protested.

Ahri gave them a hard glare, one that made even them back of "We are not going anywhere until you two talk it out. Now get to it! I'll be outside".

Ahri left the room and closed the door, making it very clear she was not going to let them out until they settle things. Blake and Riven stood in silence for several minutes, non of them knowing what to say to the other. Both had mixed feelings from what happened, anger, sadness and many other things.

In the end it was Blake who broke the tense silence "You really have nothing to say?".

"I am not going to apologize for my actions, Blake. I made risky choice in a tense situation and I do not regret it" Riven said, not looking at Blake.

"Oh really?! So you wanted to make more enemies then?!" Blake asked in an angry tone.

"She was going to throw us in a cell! I was not going to let that happen!" Riven defended.

"She was not going to arrest us until you pulled your blade on her!" Blake pointed out "You were the one who started that fight! And you need to see that".

"Like I was going to take her word for it. She was aching for a fight" Riven said, starting to get frustrated.

"Yes she was, but you are the one who decided to give it to her. Not all problems can be solved with violence, Riven!" Blake said.

Riven has finally had enough and roughly grabbed Blake by her collar and glared in to her eyes "Well forgive me for being paranoid! When you spend your life killing people who did not deserve it! Fight for a leader who sees you as nothing but a tool! Fighting and slaughtering people without knowing you were on the wrong side and no one was there to tell you the truth! And you end up finding out the truth the hard way and you see that you are nothing but a murderer!... And then you leave the people who used you, while knowing the whole world still wants you dead".

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know how it feels to convince myself that I was right only to find out I was wrong?" Blake snapped as she tried to make Riven let go of her.

"NO! You don't understand! You never did!" Riven snapped back, keeping her grip tight "At least you had a family and friends that could help you see the error of your ways and help you get through them! I did not have any of that! I was alone! How could you understand how it feels to be all alone!?".

 **SLAP!**

The room feel silent... Riven's face had been turned to the side and a fresh red hand print was now on her cheek. She looked shocked for a moment... until a sob made her look back and she saw Blake had tears in her eyes.

"I do understand... Yes, I had my parents and yes I had my friends. All who were willing to help me... but do you know what I did? I rejected their help! I resented my parents and hurt them in a way that no parents wants to feel! I called them cowards! That they had turned their backs on our race... but in truth, all they did was stop being a part of a cause that only made things worse for our people. And by the time I saw it, the damage was already done. But instead of confronting my problems, I ran away from them. And when my friends tried to help me, I shut them out. You are right, I don't know all the pain you must have felt. But I do know how it feels to be alone. But the difference between us is that you didn't have a choice. You didn't have anyone to help you, so you had no choice but to be alone. I had friends that would have been there to help me... but I chose to be alone and there is no telling how much I hurt them by doing so. I was selfish, and others had to pay for it" Tears began running down Blake's face "You know what's worse than not having anyone to help you? Having someone that is willing to help you, but you just hurt them for it".

Riven was stunned by Blake's speech. Blake broke free from her grip before turning around and covered her face with her hands. Riven listened to Blake sobbing for a couple of moments before she took a deep breath and walked up behind Blake and gently grabbed her shoulders. Blake did not even react to the action as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Riven then hugged her from behind and buried her face in Blake's neck.

"I'm... I'm sorry Blake... I'm sorry..." Riven whispered.

"I want to help you Riven... like my friends wanted to help me... but you are make the same mistakes I did... You are shutting me out... and feels like you just don't trust me" Blake sobbed out.

"You're right, Blake. I am to paranoid. I keep letting my past blind me... I never wanted to hurt you Blake... I just don't want to lose you. I would not survive that" Riven said as she hugged Blake a little harder.

"And I don't want to lose you too, Riven. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me" Blake said as she kept on crying.

Riven suddenly turned Blake around and kissed her, right on the lips. Blake gasped, but slowly kissed back. The kiss grew deeper as Riven's hand moved down Blake's back and even grabbed her butt, making Blake blush but she did not stop it. The kiss then ended up turning in to an all out make out session as both Riven's hands began groping Blake's butt as the cat faunus wrapped her arms around the exile's neck as they continued to make out for over five minutes before they finally stopped and began breathing hard.

Riven rubbed Blake's cheek "Blake... I promise... from here on out, I will trust your judgment and not judge something before I know the details".

Blake smiled at her "Thank you Riven... and I promise I will always be here for you. I am not going to run away again".

Riven smiled back and they kissed again. Both really needed to get all this of their chest and now they felt like their love had grown even stronger as an result. Blake felt Riven's hand return to her butt, only this time she could not help but to giggle a little since Riven has never been this bold before. She wondered if this was another result of their emotional argument.

"I see you like my butt" Blake teased.

Riven blushed a little "Well... it's soft".

Blake giggled at Riven's now shy face "Then you can touch it. As long as it's in privet".

Riven smiled and gripped Blake's butt and they entered another make out session... only this time it grew more and more heated and led to clothes being removed. Blake's coat and shirt were removed, along with her bra. Riven's own upper clothed and the band-aids she used to cover her breasts where removed. Blake fell on to the bed as Riven pulled of her pants. Riven the proceeded to crawl on top of Blake and they kissed hard, with their breasts pressing together. Blake wrapped her arms around Riven's neck and her legs around Riven's hips as their kissing grew deeper by the moment. The need for air separated them and they looked in to their eyes while catching their breath. Riven put a hand on Blake's cheek, who leaned in to the touch.

"Riven... I want..." Blake managed to breath out.

Riven understood what she meant "You sure?".

"Yes. I'm sure" Blake confirmed.

Riven kissed her one more time before pulling down Blake's underwear...

Outside the room, Ahri smiled with a small blush on her face. Looks like they won't be leaving the city tonight after all. Not that she minds, Blake and Riven really needed to have that talk. Had they tired to leave tonight while Blake and Riven were still on bad terms, they never would have made it anywhere. But by talking it out, they would be free from any burden that could hinder their escape from the city and allow them to focus on the task at hand without any distractions. And now that the both have fully confessed their pain and love to each other, there was no doubt in Ahri's mind that nothing could force them apart now.

But then Ahri began hearing some rather... heated sounds from inside the room. Normally someone would just blush and run away when they hear what's going on. But Ahri is not a normal person. Instead of feeling awkward or embarrassed, she pressed her fox ear against the door. Wanting to hear it all and have more ammo to tease them with tomorrow.

She knew this could land her in a lot of pain but it would be so worth it. She giggled. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Elswhere, a manic and impulsive criminal from Zaun named Jinx was humming to herself. She lives to wreak havoc without care for the consequences. With an arsenal of deadly weapons, she unleashes the loudest blasts and brightest explosions to leave a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. Jinx despises boredom, and gleefully brings her own chaotic brand of pandemonium wherever she goes.

No one knows for sure exactly where Jinx came from, but many urban legends and folktales have sprung up around her. Some have her as a young gang member who fell in with the wrong crowd and was either traumatized by one too many killings, suffered too much at the hands of an enemy, or was simply driven insane by sump fumes. A few of the old timers in Zaun remember a young girl who might fit Jinx's description, but the girl they speak of is a far cry from the one who became Piltover's bane. This girl was sweet and innocent, a tinkerer with big ideas, who never quite fit in and came to a bad end. Some even whisper that Jinx isn't even human, that she is some kind of avenging spirit of mayhem, come to wreak havoc upon Piltover in revenge for the thousands who died when Zaun sank into the earth.

Jinx made her first appearance on Roguery Night, a barely tolerated annual tradition where youthful girls and boys throughout Piltover play practical jokes on their family and neighbors. Jinx hijacked the occasion to unleash the first of many crime sprees; bridges were blocked with stampeding livestock freed from Count Mei's menagerie, scores of roads were shut down by explosions that made them impassable, and every street sign in the city was moved and placed somewhere new. Jinx had succeeded in spreading chaos throughout the streets and bringing the city to a halt. It had been a good day.

The wardens attributed her crimes to chem-punk gangs, rounding up dozens of known troublemakers and sending them back down to Zaun. Having others get the credit for her manic schemes didn't sit well with Jinx, and so she made sure to be seen at every future crime scene. Reports circulated of a mysterious, blue-haired Zaunite girl, but talk of her carrying chemtech Flame Chompers! explosives, a shark-mouthed launcher and a repeater gun were dismissed as preposterous. After all, how could a Zaunite chem-punk possibly obtain such lethal firearms?

The crime spree escalated in lunacy until Jinx detonated a series of explosives simultaneously throughout the city. A great many of the civic art structures erected by the Piltover clans were destroyed in fiery conflagrations that lit the sky in blazing pyrotechnics until dawn. Due to the late hour, no one was hurt, but numerous clan leaders were outraged at the sight of their great works reduced to rubble.

Jinx's crime wave continued for weeks, with the wardens' attempts to catch her thwarted at every turn. She tagged her crime scenes with insulting graffiti and taunting messages directed at Piltover's newest ally in the fight against crime, Enforcer Vi. These bright pink tags finally revealed the name of Piltover's newest troublemaker: Jinx.

With every bold crime, Jinx became ever more legendary, with people in Zaun divided as to whether she was a hero for sticking it to the Pilties or a dangerous lunatic that would bring the full force of the wardens down to the undercity. That moment came even closer when Jinx sabotaged the Sun Gates and delayed the flow of ships by several hours - costing the city's ruling clans vast sums of lost revenue.

Having seen exactly which buttons to press, Jinx offered a challenge that couldn't be ignored - she threatened Piltover's money. She daubed the walls of the Ecliptic Vaults, one of Piltover's most secure treasuries, with a caricature of Enforcer Vi, together with details of exactly when Jinx planned to rob it.

An uneasy sense of anticipation settled on Piltover and Zaun in the weeks leading up to the appointed date of Jinx's heist. Many doubted Jinx would have the guts to show up and risk almost certain capture. When the day of the heist arrived, Vi, Caitlyn, and the wardens were taking no chances and had prepared a trap for Jinx around the treasury. The clocktower bells rang at the appointed hour, but nothing happened. It seemed Jinx had chickened out, but she was one step ahead of her would-be captors.

Jinx, despite the seeming recklessness of her actions, had a plan and it had been in motion for days. She had hidden herself within a modified coin-crate at the Toll Towers of the Sun Gates and had been delivered to the vaults two days previously. Jinx was already inside, and was even now wreaking havoc, leaving her signature pink tags on every gilded wall, swinging from the chandeliers, and leaving explosive surprises in every lockbox.

Hearing the cacophony from within, Vi realized what was happening. She stormed inside the building, ignoring Caitlyn's order to go in as a team. The battle they fought tore the vaults to pieces in a back and forth chase of explosions and demolition. Eventually Jinx and Vi confronted one another in the deepest, most secure vault. No one knows what passed between them, for Vi had pursued Jinx far ahead of the others. With the two of them trapped together underground, Jinx fired her rockets into the ceiling of the vault, and the entire structure collapsed. The wardens in the upper reaches of the vault escaped before the building came down, but Vi was left trapped inside. Only by hiding in the same lockbox Jinx had used to break in was she able to avoid being crushed to death. Eventually she punched her way out from the ruins, wondering for a moment if Jinx lay dead somewhere in the ruins, only to see one last tag left in the patterns of destruction - a final taunt daring Vi to catch her. No trace of the blue-haired hellion could be found, and to add insult to injury, not a single coin had been taken from the vaults.

Jinx remains at large to this day, and is a constant thorn in Piltover's side. Her actions have inspired copycats among the chem-punk gangs of Zaun as well as numerous satirical plays, sayings and the like throughout both cities. Her ultimate end-game, or why she is seemingly obsessed with Vi, remains a mystery, but one thing is certain: her crimes are continuing and growing in sheer audacity.

Well that is the history of how Jinx became one of the city's most wanted criminals. And right now she was planing her next big party trick that would rock the city from the tip of Piltover to the deepest hole of Zaun.

And Jinx could not wait.

* * *

Morning arrived and Riven woke up when the sun hit her face. She sighed in annoyance and was about to sit up... but then she noticed the wight on her chest. She looked down and blushed at what she saw. She saw Blake, sleeping on her chest... but that was not what Riven was reacting too. Nope. What really got her was the fact that... Blake was as naked as the day she was born. And the blanket was barely even covering her butt.

Riven also noticed she was also naked, which made her blush even more. Was she so lost in her passion last night that she didn't even notice this? Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake let out a yawn as she woke up and sat up... giving Riven a full view of her breasts.

Blake looked down and blushed a little "Good morning Riven... so much for leaving the city at night".

"Yeah..." Riven said, clearly not knowing what else to say.

Blake only smiled at this before getting out of bed, giving Riven a full view of her back side "Well, we might as well get some breakfast and then we'll leave".

"Right..." Riven agreed as she got out of bed too. What a night.

After they got dressed, they entered the kitchen where Ahri wasted not time "So... how was your fun time? Sounded like you both were really in to it".

"AHRIIII! YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Riven roared before charging at Ahri with the full intent of strangling her.

Ahri just laughed as she was chased around by the furious Riven. Blake just shook her head. And she thought her old team was crazy.

Still, the night she had with Riven made it all worth while.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You got Jinxed.**

It was finally time. After Blake and Riven finally made peace with each other and even took their love to the next level, they were ready to finally get out of the city... but only after Riven had given Ahri a solid beating for listening to them going at it. They waited until it got dark and began their risky trip out of the city. They kept their eyes out for Vi and Caitlyn, knowing those two were the ones who was actively searching for them. There were also several search lights active, making staying out of sight a lot harder.

"Damn! They are everywhere" Riven said in annoyance.

"I know we made quite a scene, but I didn't expect them to use this much resources to find us" Blake commented.

Ahri was thinking, she had been hearing the stories that there was a criminal who had a habit of blowing stuff up in the city "I don't think they are only looking for us".

Blake looked at her sister "What do you mean?".

"I heard of a girl called Jinx. She has been causing trouble through the city for a while now, and is a very big pain for the authorities here" Ahri explained "She often focus on blowing things up and causing chaos".

"An anarchist" Blake muttered "I sure hope we won't have to deal with that too".

But as luck would have it, an explosion was heard. Everyone looked and saw smoke in the distance. Then another explosion could be seen and a building came down. Blake watched in horror as the sight reminded her about how Beacon looked when the White Fang attacked, she began walking towards the scene until Riven grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Riven demanded.

"I'm heading over there. I need to see if anyone needs help" Blake answered.

"Blake there is nothing we can do. And if we head over there, we'll be arrested!" Riven argued.

Blake looked her lover dead in the eyes "Do you trust me or not, Riven?".

Riven was silent for a moment before she sighed "I do trust you".

"Then trust me when I say that we need to help if we can. This is what I trained for. We both want to redeem ourselves for our past mistakes. Helping people in need is a good way to get closer to that goal" Blake said.

"Fine. But if we end up in a cell, I'm blaming you" Riven warned.

"Understood. You coming too, Ahri?" Blake asked.

"Of course. I might need to save you both again" Ahri said with a wink.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled as they rushed towards the scene. When they arrived, people where already running away. It was hard to see if anyone was trapped inside the rubles of the ruined buildings. But one thing was for sure, this Jinx girl, sure knew how to cause a lot of destruction, meaning she likely had a lot of explosives with her. So Blake and her small team would need to watch out for any potential traps.

"We have to split up and find as many people as we can" Blake instructed, Riven was about to argue against the idea of splitting up until Blake stopped her "Riven, I've gotten out of more dangerous situations than this, I know what I'm doing".

Riven sighed "Alright, just be careful".

Blake smiled and kissed Riven's cheek "Don't worry, I will be".

Riven blushed as Blake hurried in one direction. She shared a look with Ahri who just smiled and nodded before they went their own ways. Blake ran deep within the chaotic area looking around for any trapped civilians. So far she could not see anyone, which was both a relief but also very confusing. All those explosions and almost everyone got of without a scratch, at worst Jinx had only cause a lot of property damage... something was not right about all this.

"Hello! Anyone in here!? Anyone need some help!?" Blake called out.

"Hey, you are not Fat-Hands" Came a high pitched voice.

Blake looked up and saw a young woman with blue hair and a crazy outfit "I take it you must be Jinx?".

"Oh, you've heard about me. Nice to see how famous I've become" Jinx said with a big smile.

"More like infamous. Are you the one who did all this?" Blake asked, motioning to all the destruction.

Jinx giggled "Yup! One of my finest works yet. Everything is just so much more beautiful when it explodes".

"You could have killed someone!" Blake said in a angry tone.

Jinx shrugs "Not my problem if they can't get out in time. I live for the fire works".

"You are insane" Blake growled.

"If you think I'm crazy, you should see my sister" Jinx said, and Blake was not sure if she was joking or not.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud "You will not destroy anything else. I am stopping you now".

Jinx smiled "You can try kitty cat. I could use a warm up before Fat-Hands shows up. And now the cute little cat said what".

"What-" Blake said before she was met to an electric shock to her gut. This was followed by a mocking laugh from Jinx who switched to her favorite mini-gun: Pow-Pow.

"I got you to say it!" Jinx laughed and with a simple aim, the triple barreled mini-gun fired into Blake's stomach, chest, and face, blasting her away. Soon enough, Blake fell over, making Jinx so cock an eyebrow and walked away "What a loser. That was no fun at all" But then she heard something and turned around to see Blake getting back up "HUH!? How are you not dead!?".

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blake said, she was lucky her aura was able to protect her from the hits or she would be a bloody mess by now.

"Well well, guess you will be more fun that I thought" Jinx said before grinning like the anarchist sociopath she was "Now dance!".

She aimed Pow-Pow at Blake's feet and open fired, the faunus yelped in terror as she danced to avoid having her feet reduced to a puddle. This was both scary and very humiliating. She used her semblance to escape the death trap she was forced in to. Jinx blinked, wondering where the cat girl went. She then saw Blake leaping down towards her, her blade ready. Jinx lifted her mini-gun to block the hit.

The force of the swing forced the deadly weapon out of Jinx hands and Blake switched to dual wielding. She swung the right katana, prompting Jinx to duck and jump before the second one could impale her. Jinx knew she wasn't going to last long in a straight up close-quarter match. She had to move, and fast.

Blake could see this. Without letting up for a moment, she attacked again and again, refusing to leave any opening for Jinx to counter. The swords were being swung in an increasingly erratic pattern, barely even grazing Jinx face or body. One mistake could cost Jinx everything. Jinx had to think of something quick and got a very good idea.

"WAIT! I GIVE UP!" She screamed sounding very scared.

Blake stopped attacking "What?".

But before Blake could react, Jinx reached out her hands and... pulled down Blake's pants before running away "You fell for it! And nice underwear too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

Blake's face heated up as she quickly pulled her pants before angrily looking around for where Jinx ran of too. Jinx had climbed a nearby ladder and jumped down towards Blake. When Jinx landed, she performed a drop kick, knocking Blake into a building and laughing at the woman's pain.

When Blake got up she saw Jinx was holding a new weapon... a shark-designed launcher? Was this girl for real?

"Say hi to Fishbones" Jinx instructed, before firing.

Blake dashed out of the building just in time to avoid the explosion. Going back to Pow-Pow, Jinx open fire, forcing Blake to jump behind cover before switching her weapon in to it's gun form and began returning fire. She managed to hit Jinx's mini-gun, causing it to stop working, much to the crazy girl's annoyance. She tossed it down before taking out Fishbones again and fired more explosive rounds, and managed to land a direct hit on Blake, blowing her up... or at least that's what Jinx thought had happened.

Blake had used her semblance again to escape the blast and gave Jinx a hard kick to the side, making her fly in to a damaged street lamp. She looked up and yelped as she was almost hit by Blake's blade. Blake was once again trying to close the distance, knowing she had the advantage in close combat. But Jinx was ready for it this time and ducked under Blake's swing and hit her with another shock shot, making Blake hiss in pain as the electricity surged through her body.

Jinx suddenly got behind her and put her hands inside Blake's pants **"WEDGIE!"**.

Blake gasped in both surprise and pain as Jinx pulled her underwear up with a sharp tug, and she was not stopping there and just pulled them up more and more. Blake let out cat like hisses from the pain of her own underwear tearing in to her sensitive areas between her buttocks and crotch.

Jinx laughed loudly "How high can they go!?".

"AAAAAAH!" Blake screamed as Jinx pulled even harder, like she was trying to pull her underwear over her head. Blake had no other choice but to use her blade to cut her own underwear, making them shred apart and making Jinx wall back from the sudden act.

Blake put a hand on he butt and crotch, hissing from the pain. She then glared at Jinx who only laughed at the whole ordeal "You are so much fun! I can't wait until next time we meet-".

Suddenly Blake used the line on her weapon to tie Jinx up and pulled her close "There will not be a next time!".

Jinx gulped "Now now, no need to-".

Blake was not about to let Jinx distract her with any talk this time. She gave Jinx a solid punch in the face, knocking her out cold. Blake caught her breath while glaring at the now unconscious girl. Jinx must have been the most annoying enemy she had ever faced. Even Nora was more restrained than her.

She heard footsteps, she turned and saw Vi looking at her "You. I've been looking for you, cat girl".

Blake sighed, she really did not want to fight Vi too "Look, I am not the one who did this. It was her".

Vi looked and gasped "Is that Jinx?!".

"She is the one who caused all this chaos. I came here to stop her".

"I've been trying to catch her for I don't even know how long. And you caught her just like that!?" Vi asked in disbelief.

"I want you to know, I always do my best to help people. I am not a criminal and my girlfriend has been through a lot, she did not want a fight, but she has known little more than violence for most of her life. I am working on helping her overcome it... so please, just let us get out of the city and you won't have to worry about us again" Blake all but pleaded.

Vi looked at her for several moments before walking up to her... but she just walked past her and grabbed Jinx "Since you helped me catch someone who's been driving me insane for so long, i am just going to pretend I didn't see you. But know this. If you are not out of the city by morning, I'm coming for you next".

Blake smiled "Thank you, Vi. I wish I could repay you for this".

"Just get out of here before Cait shows up. She will not let you go" Vi said "And do not worry about repaying me. You helped me catch Jinx, so I'm letting you go for now. Let's just call it even".

Blake nods before leaving the area.

* * *

Blake managed to regroup with Riven and Ahri. Riven quickly hugged her before checking her body for injuries "Are you hurt anywhere?".

"Only my dignity took a beating, other than that I'll be fine. Helped catch Jinx so Vi has given us a chance to get out of the city" Blake answered.

Ahri smiled "Well done sis, you surprise me everyday. Or night in this case".

Blake smiled "Right, now let's get out of this city before they come for us again".

With that they continued their way out of Zaun... though Blake really wished she could have grabbed a pair of new underwear. She really, really, hated that Jinx

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**One last lesson in city battles.**

It was finally time. After the annoying fight with Jinx, Blake, Riven and Ahri were finally ready to get out of the city. But to do that, they had to pass through a dangerous territory, one that Blake had already been to. It was the same area she fought Urgot, and the chances of him still being there was rather high. Blake was not eager to face him again given she almost died last time. But they did not have a lot of options, it was either this or risk being caught by the enforcers. Vi may have let them go since Blake helped her catch Jinx, but the rest of the force would not be so kind.

"You OK, Blake?" Riven asked.

Blake shook her head "Listen, before we keep moving, there is something you should know about the are we are going through".

"What about it?" Riven asked.

"This is the area I was almost killed in" Blake answered.

Both Riven and Ahri got wide eyes at that before the fox Vastaya spoke "What?".

Blake sighed as she explained "On another bounty mission, I ran in to the monster that poisoned me".

"So what do we need to look out for?" Riven asked.

"He is large, several mechanical legs. One of his arms seems to have been replaced with a weapon and he breaths through tubes" Blake described "He can turn his body without moving his legs and shoot in any direction he wants. But the most dangerous part of him is he gas he keeps releasing. He forced me to breath it in and... well you both know what happened".

"He sounds dangerous indeed. Maybe we should try to find another route" Riven suggested.

"There is no other route. The path out of the city goes only one way" Ahri said.

"But this path is to dangerous. And I don't want Blake anywhere near the monster that almost took her from me" Riven argued.

"I'm more than able to take care of myself, thank you very much" Blake said in mild annoyance.

Riven looked at her with an 'Are you serious' look "Really? Are you going to drop that on me again?".

"Sorry. But Urgot caught me by surprise last time. This time I know we can beat him" Blake said.

"How?" Riven asked.

"He prides himself on that he's strong due to being able to endure and come back from near death. I might be able to use that against him. I need you two to play along in case we do have to fight him" Blake explained.

"Alright, I like it when you take charge, Blake" Ahri said with a smile.

Blake smiled back "Thank you. But I was never much of a leader. I was on a team once, but we had a far more capable leader".

"And who would that be?" Riven asked.

"Her name is Ruby Rose, despite being two years younger than the rest of us, she proved to be the best suited to lead us. I will tell you more when I get the chance. But first, it's time we got out of this city" Blake said.

"Alright, but you will tell me more about this Ruby Rose. She sounds like someone I would like to meet" Ahri said with an expression Blake had seen before.

"Don't get any ideas Ahri. Well, let's move" Blake said.

Riven and Ahri nods and they continue on. And it turned out their worries would soon be proven right as they were indeed heading in to the territory of Urgot.

* * *

Once a powerful Noxian headsman, Urgot was betrayed by the empire for which he had killed so many. Bound in iron chains, he was forced to learn the true meaning of strength in the Dredge—a prison mine deep beneath Zaun. Emerging in a disaster that spread chaos throughout the city, he now casts an imposing shadow over its criminal underworld. Raising his victims on the very chains that once enslaved him, he will purge his new home of the unworthy, making it a crucible of pain.

Urgot always believed that he was worthy. As a headsman, an executioner of the weak, he was a living embodiment of the Noxian ideal that strength should rule, making it a reality with every swing of his axe. His pride swelled as the bodies piled ever higher behind him, and his intimidating presence kept countless warbands in line.

Even so, a single word was all it took to seal his fate. Sent to distant Zaun to eliminate a supposed conspiracy against the ruler of Noxus, Urgot realized too late the mission was a setup, removing him from the capital even as the usurper Swain seized control of it. Surrounded by agents of the chem-barons, and enraged that everything he believed was a lie, Urgot was dragged down into the chemtech mines beneath Zaun. He was defeated. He was enslaved. He was not worthy after all. He endured the mine's hellish conditions in grim silence, waiting for death.

In the Dredge, death came in many forms… The mine's warden, Baron Voss, would sometimes offer freedom in return for a prisoner's tortured confession—granting it with the edge of her blade. From the screams that echoed through the tunnels, Urgot learned about the wonders of Zaun. There was something special about the city, something marvelous and evident even in the secrets that spilled from slit throats. Urgot didn't know what it was until he was finally brought before Voss, fearing that she would break him.

But as the baron's blade cut into his flesh, Urgot realized that his body was already wracked with agony, far beyond anything Voss could inflict. The Dredge had made him stronger than he'd ever been as a headsman.

Pain was Zaun's secret. His laughter drove Voss back to the surface, and a reign of anarchy began in the depths.

Seizing control of the prison, Urgot reveled in new trials of survival. He found the parts of his body that were weakest, and replaced them with scavenged machinery, technology created by those who would die without it—necessity being the mother of pain.

The guards could no longer enter the areas Urgot had carved out of Voss' grasp. The prisoners themselves were more afraid of their new master than they were of her. Many even grew to hold a fanatical respect for Urgot, as they were forced to hear his feverish sermons on the nature of power, his grip tightening around the necks of those who would not listen.

Only when a Noxian agent arrived in the Dredge was Urgot was finally forced to confront his own past. Though the spy recognized him and sought his aid in escaping, Urgot beat him mercilessly, and hurled his broken body into the darkness.

It was not strength that ruled Noxus, Urgot now realized, but men… and men were weak. There should be no rulers, no lies, nothing to interfere with the pure chaos of survival. Starting a riot that ignited a chemtech vein within the mine, Urgot shook the city above, and cracked the prison open in an explosion that rivaled the birth of Zaun itself. Many prisoners died, and thousands more disappeared into the Sump beneath the city. But the worthy, as ever, survived.

Since then, Urgot's reign of terror has only grown. A hideous fusion of industrial machinery and Noxian brutality, he slaughters chem-barons and their lackeys one by one, gathering his own following among Zaun's downtrodden masses. To any who find themselves spared in his murderous rampages, he delivers a message: he is not here to lead, but to survive. If you are worthy, you will survive too.

And the trials… they are only just beginning.

Urgot thrived in Zaun. And his run in with that girl had been a nice change of pace. She was different from the rest he had faced. At first he thought she was an Vastaya, a race that was already rare in Zaun, but now he was not sure who she was. All he knew what she had potential, and he hoped she would live up to that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone whisper to him. The girl had returned and was heading towards the city exit. Urgot would not let her leave that easy. And he relished the chance to fight her again.

His metal legs created echoes through out the area as he walked to meet up with the girl. It was now time to see if she had learned anything from their last encounter. Was she strong enough to survive? Or would she be another piece of trash to die and be forgotten.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

Blake, Ahri and Riven ran through the path of Zaun, getting closer to the exit. But when they were almost there, they stopped when several thugs showed up. Each of them had a mechanical enhancement. They surrounded the 3 women, all eager to get a piece of them.

"I will only say this once. Leave, or we will put you down" Blake warned.

The thugs just laughed as one spoke "You talk big! I call dibs on her".

Riven glared at him for that "She is mine. And you can't have her".

Ahri stretched a little "Been a while since I've been in a good fight. This could help me flex my body a little".

"Well, we tried to warn them. Looks like we need to teach them a lesson" Blake said as she cracked her knuckles "I don't think we will even need our weapons for this".

Riven agreed, she had not been in a pure fist fight for a while, so this could be a fun experience.

The first thug decides to rush Riven with his knife but Riven kicks at his legs to knock him off balance and punches him into the ground.

A second bandit tries to swipe at Blake with his machete but she dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away. She then uses Gambol Shroud that was still on her back, to block a shot from a thug that fired his rifle, before proceeding to kick off another machete-wielding thug to backflip and knocking all the rifle-wielding thug down with a twirling kick.

A female bandit tries to engage Ahri in hand-to-hand, but she is knocked down by swith kick to her gut. Ahri uses her arm to block a strike from another machete bandit by blocking his arm and not the blade, before uppercutting him with her other arm. Ahri then steps on another thug's foot, knocking him to the ground, before she delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of thugs that try to attack her from behind. As Ahri tosses another bandit to the ground, the earlier thug gets back up and fires his pistol at her, though she dodges the shot.

Riven shows up and knocks out the two remaining thugs before rushing towards the gun user. The thug, out of bullets, pulls out a blade from his side to try and slash at Riven as she gets closer, but Riven grabbed his arm and twisted the knife out of it, before she delivers a powerful strike that knocks the thug into another that got back up, only to be knocked down again. With all the thugs down, the fight is over.

Ahri giggled happily "That was fun! I had almost forgotten how good it feels to punch rude people in the face".

Riven could not help but to smirk "I must admit, it was a fun way to red myself of some anger".

"A freind of mine would agree with you both. Now we need to go before..." Blake began but trailed of as the sound of several metal footsteps could be heard. Blake looked an saw the familiar figure walk out of the shadows "Urgot...".

 **"We meet again child. Have you changed since he last time we met?"** Urgot asked.

"I have. This time I am not alone. And this time I will beat you" Blake answered.

 **"You seem confident. But even with your friends here, you can't hope to overcome my poison gas"** Urgot said.

"About that. Your gas showed me just how weak you are" Blake taunted.

Urgot's eyes turned in to a glare **"What was that?"**.

Blake smirked as she kept going "I had you on the ropes in our last fight and you know it. Had you not used your gas I would have won. But now I see that despite you priding yourself on your strength, you can't beat a small little cat girl without using cheap tricks. The tactic of a weak coward".

Her words seemed to work as no gas was coming out of Urgot's body " **Very well then, child. We shall settle this without tricks. Just us and our weapons. And I will make sure to bury all of you right next to each other"**.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud "Ready ladies?".

Riven pulled out her own sword "Of course".

Ahri brought out a few magic orbs "Like you even had to ask, sis".

Urgot swiftly attacks, using his cannon to shoot at Riven, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using her blade, but she had to keep moving to avoid being gunned down. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive cyborg.

As Urgot advances upon her, Riven suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning her enemy. When she finishes her attack, she takes a moment to glance over her shoulder at Blake. Urgot then kicks Riven away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of his sharp feet. However, Ahri quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the battle ground. After she sets Blake down, Urgot quickly charges up his cannon to unleash a massive barrage. And while it did not it, the shockwave sends the duo crashing through some trash.

Riven rushed up to them "You two OK!?".

"Just a little roughed up" Blake said as she sat.

Ahri however stood right back up, her normally easy going face replaced with a glare "No. Now I'm angry! Time to show this creep what happens when you make an Vastaya angry!".

Ahri dashed towards Urgot with insane speed, she avoided the shots from his weapon and launched an energy orb at him. Urgot grunted as the blast hit him before he tried pinning Ahri down with more rapid fire, but the quick footed Vastaya managed to say one step ahead of him and threw more magic orbs at him, causing Urgot to back up a little. Ahri kept on running circles around him, until Urgot focused on shielding himself from her attacks while waiting for an opening... he found it.

When Ahri got even a little to close, Urgot punched her in the face with his still flesh and blood arm, causing her to fly in to a wall. Ahri looked up to see Urogot tower over her "Now now, Big Guy. You wouldn't hurt poor little me, would you?".

 **"Do you think me so weak as to fall for your charms?"** Urgot asked in a deadly tone.

"No, but you are stupid enough to be distracted" Ahri said with a smirk.

Urgot quickly spun around, just in time to block an overhead strike from Riven **"You! I remember you now! You are the traitor who fled!"**.

"Noxus was nothing but a big lie. I could not fight for them anymore!" Riven shot back as she continued to strike against Urgot before he grabbed her with his normal arm and pinned her to the ground.

 **"Noxus failed you... when it did not punish your betrayal!"** Urgot growled out before tossing Riven in to Blake before she could attack him too.

As Urgot begins to close the gap between the two, Blake gets up and rushes the cyborg, he continuously launches barrages of bullets at her, which she swiftly dodges. She then uses Gambol Shroud to divert the cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. She then equips both the sheath and katana form of Gambol before attacking two leg joints and the arm canon in rapid succession, forcing Urgot to stumble. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of Urgot's metal gut and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation.

Urgot roars as he fires all over the area. Blake avoided the best she could but one bullet hit her in chest. Her aura protected her, but then she felt chains wrap around her. She gasped as Urgot began pulling her towards him, looking to crush her inside his own body. Blake struggled the best she could, until Riven jumped back in and cut the chains.

Urogot was getting more and more angry as he let out shotgun-like blasts. Rive blocked the worst of the blast, but the impact sent her back and in to a wall. Blake jumped in, but Urgot grabbed he by her leg and began slamming her in to the ground several times. Blake's aura flickered before Urgot held her upside-down and in front of his face.

 **"Tell me child... will you submit to death? Or do you still believe you can defeat me?"** Urgot asked.

Blake coughed before she smiled "Yes. I do... and I will!".

Before Urgot could react, Blake reached out and grabbed the tubes on his mouth... and ripped them of. Urgot dropped Blake as the sudden action caused him to lose all control over himself. Blake used this opening to use the line form of her weapon to snare it around Urgot's canon arm and using the trigger, she cut it of.

With Urgot literately disarmed, Blake jumped on top of him and punched him 10 times in the head until he finally collapsed on the ground. Blake jumped of and looked a him. It was clear that he was in no shape to continue the fight.

"Who's strong now?" Blake asked before turned around and walked back to her comrades "Let's go".

"You are allowing him to live?" Riven asked, a little surprised.

Blake stopped and closed her eyes for a moment "I wanted to kill him. And I still do... but taking a life of an enemy is easy. But showing mercy, takes a lot more strength. I did not beat him because I was stronger. I beat him because I had you two to help me. True strength comes from the bonds we share. Urgot does not have that, meaning he will never be able to defeat us".

Ahri smiled at that "You sure have a way with words, sis".

"Actually, I got that from a book I read. But never mind that for now. We need to leave while we still can" Blake said

Riven took her hand "Then let's go. But first".

Blake jumped in surprise as Riven pulled her in to a kiss. Blake got over her surprise quickly and kissed back, both her and Riven not caring that Ahri was watching. Riven went to give Blake's but a quick grab... but then she noticed something.

"Blake, why aren't you wearing underwear?" Riven asked.

Blake's face turned bright red. This would be so embarrassing to explain.

 **.**

 **This marks the end of the Zaun/Piltover arc. Find out next time where they will travel next.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A day for fun.**

Around 2 days has passed since the trio has left Zaun and now they were enjoying a much needed rest. They had found a place that Ahri believed would be safe to spend the night, so they set up camp and went to sleep. Ahri was sleeping in her own tails, while Blake and Riven where sleeping right next to each other, with Blake's back facing Riven, who had her arm around Blake's waist, something Blake did not mind since it reminded her of when they were still getting to know each other. And Blake always did feel safe in Riven's arms, so win win.

Well it was also partly due to the fact that after Blake told them her underwear got ripped, Riven made it extra clear that she was going to keep Blake within arm's reach to make sure no one tries to take advantage of the fact that Blake is now going commando... even though it sort ot meant that Riven herself was taking advantage of it. Another thing Ahri could tease them about.

But as Blake was sleeping she had a strange dream. She was dreaming that she was in a open field. It was beautiful, the wind swaying the grass and leaves where flying around her. Blake also noticed she was naked, but for some reason did not feel vulnerable, she just walked through the grass, enjoying the beauty of her surroundings as it filled her with so much calm. It was a good feeling, but Blake still wondered just what was going on. That's when Blake saw someone walking towards her.

It was a woman, she was not human, nor was she a faunus... and Blake was not sure if she was an Vastaya either. Her skin looked somewhat blue but it was hard to tell due how shinny she was and there was a horn on her head. Safe to say, she was very beautiful and only now did Blake react more to her nakedness and tried to cover herself.

"No need for that, child. You got nothing to hide from me" The woman said in a calm and caring tone.

"What's happening? Where am I?" Blake asked.

The woman rubbed her cheek "I know you got many questions, and I will answer them. But for that I need you to come to me so we can speak in person".

"How do I find you?" Blake asked.

"Let your heart guide you. I will be waiting, Blake Belladona" The woman said before she began to vanish.

"Wait!" Blake called out but moments later, she woke up. She sat up and looked around, wondering what all that was.

"You OK, Blake?" Riven asked as she sat up as well.

"Just had a strange dream" Blake said while rubbing her eyes "Someone was telling me to find her, but I have no idea how".

Riven looked a little confused at that before Ahri spoke up "Ah, you got a message from the spirits".

Blake looked at her older sister "Spirits?".

Ahri smiles "Look around you, everything around her is alive. magic exists everywhere, meaning the person you saw must have used the magic of nature to deliver a message to you".

"Do you think I should find this person?" Blake asked.

"That's for you to decide, if you trust her then I say look for her. If not, then we will just keep moving" Ahri answered.

Riven looks at Blake who seemed to be thinking "Blake, this could just be a trap".

"I don't think it is. I did not feel any evil at all while talking to that woman... I think there is more going on then we realize... I say we go find her" Blake said.

Riven sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Blake on this "Then where is she?".

"That... I don't know, she never told me. She just said that my heart would lead me to her, whatever that means" Blake answered.

"Oh, perfect, so we are just going to walk around, looking for a woman we know nothing about, without even knowing where she is or where we should even begin to look" Riven said, sounding rather annoyed by the whole idea.

"Actually, there is a place that would be a good start" Ahri said, making her friends look at her "We can travel to Ionia".

"Ionia?" Blake asked, she remembered reading it's name on the map she had, but she knew next to nothing about it.

"Ionia, in original Vastayan nomenclature: The First Lands, is a land of unspoiled beauty and natural magic. Its inhabitants, living in scattered settlements across this massive archipelago, are a spiritual people who seek to live in harmony and balance with the world. There are many orders and sects across Ionia, each following their own paths and ideals. Self-sufficient and isolationist, Ionia has remained largely neutral in the wars that have ravaged Valoran over the centuries - until it was invaded by Noxus This brutal conflict and occupation has forced Ionia to reassess its place in the world. How it reacts and the future path Ionia will follow is as of yet undetermined, however, animosity against Noxus has led to militarization and vigilantism. Thirst for the dark arts is on the rise" Ahri said with a sad sigh "A real shame, it's not like it used to be. And most of all those ideals clash with each other".

Blake glanced at Riven who looked like she was reliving a painful memory, she took her hand, making the exile look at her "You have history with Ionia, don't you?".

Riven looked down "Yes... I do".

Blake kissed her cheek "Riven, if going there is to hard for you, then we won't. We can just keep traveling the world and not act on the dream I had".

"No, we can go... it's better than most places" Riven said before she stood up "Besides, it sounded important, so we can't just ignore it".

Blake was not convinced but sighed as she and the others got ready to continue their trip. But she made a mental note that she would talk to Riven about this when she got the chance.

* * *

The trip to Ionia went rather well. When they reached the forests of the land, Blake could imminently feel that this was indeed a very spiritual place. Even though she never had any spiritual connections in her life, she could still feel them now, given how strong they were. Blake smiled, it felt good, she had a feeling she was going to learn a lot from this place. They decided to rest for a bit, but Ahri however had grown restless from all the wandering and needed something to do.

She looked around and noticed a lake, which gave her an idea "Hey girls, I think it's time for some fun".

"Fun?" Rive asked, confused.

"Yes, fun. All we've done so far is just walk and walk and walk... it's getting dull, we are yet to stop and just enjoy ourselves for a while" Ahri said.

"What did you have in mind?" Blake asked.

Ahri points to the lake "We should go for a swim".

Blake blinks a little "But we don't have any swim suits".

Ahri looked confused "What are swim suits?".

"Ummm, what you put on when you're going for a swim" Blake answered.

"Wait... you mean you bathe with clothes on? The whole point of taking a bath is to not wear any clothes" Ahri pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Only when I bathe outside. I don't want to risk other people seeing me" Blake explained.

"Don't worry little sis, I'm confident that no one will show up. And if they do, what's the harm in someone getting a lucky view of our lovely bodies?" Ahri asked.

Blake gave her a look "Do I really need to answer that?".

Ahri just shrugs "Guess not, but I'm serious Blake. Do not worry so much and just relax. We all need it".

Blake thinks it over before she sighs "I guess a bath could be refreshing".

Ahri smiled and casually let her clothes fall to the ground. Both Blake and Riven blushed at the sight. Ahri was utterly gorgeous and Blake wondered if she would get a body like that one day. As Ahri happily got in to the water, Blake undressed herself and stepped in to the water until she was knee deep in the water. Only then did she stop to look at Riven who had not moved from her spot, seeming rather embarrassed. Blake did not blame her given that Riven's... bust was the smallest of them all. She was not flat by any means, just smaller than Blake and Ahri.

"Aren't you going to join us Riven?" Blake asked.

"I... don't know" Riven answered, her face showing a clear sign of a blush.

Blake just shook her head and held out her hand "Come on Riven, please join me".

Riven looked at her for a couple of moments before she let out a breath and removed her own clothes. Riven slowly made her way in to the water where Blake was waiting for her. They held hands as they got deeper in to the water until it was above their waist and they never broke eye contact as they held each other close. Both their cheeks were red, but there was still a smile on their lips.

"You are beautiful Riven. I hope you know that" Blake said.

Riven blushed a little more at that "So are you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Both in body and spirit".

Blake smiled and they were about to kiss... before they got splashed. Both glared daggers at Ahri who was just laughing loudly "You two should have seen the looks on your faces! Oh by the spirits that was funny!".

Blake hissed like a cat. No one interrupts her and Riven's love time without suffering the consequences. She was just about ready to strangle Ahri... if not for Riven moving at inhuman speed and punch Ahri so hard that she flew to the other side of the small lake... she was out like a light. Blake blinked in surprise, sure she knew Riven was strong, but not that strong. Still i reminded her of an anime she watched once, where a girl punches a boy so hard that he is sent flying... but it also reminded her of Yang when she's angry.

Remembering Yang made Blake feel both home sick and guilty over leaving Yang when she was in such a broken state. Blake shook her head before walking up behind Riven and hugged her, pressing her breasts against her back. She remained like that she could feel that Riven was slowly calming down. She did not want Riven to lose her cool to much and risk ruining the whole thing.

"Feeling better now?" Blake asked.

"A little..." Riven answered.

Blake kissed her between her shoulder blades and could feel Riven loosen up "Then swim with me".

Riven nods and they finally went for swim together. They swam to the deep end before diving under the water. They swam in circles for a couple of seconds before getting close to each other and sharing an under water kiss as they began to float back to the surface. When they reached the surface they took a moment to catch their breath before they began making out, their already wet lips and tongues touching and their naked bodies pressing together.

After their make out session, Blake needed a little rest so she climbed on to the boulder, giving Riven a full view of her Bellabooty. Riven thought about what Ahri said about having fun, and since Blake left herself so wide open, Riven just couldn't resist the chance. She smirked and swam closer to Blake until she was very close to Blake perfect booty. Oh yes this would be fun.

Blake was humming to herself as she rested her chest on the boulder while checking out her own reflection... but then she let out a cat like yelp as she jumped high in the air and rubbed her left but cheek as she looked at Riven "Did you just bite my butt!?".

Riven smirked and licked her lips "Well, I was getting hungry and you left yourself wide open. How was I going to resist a dinner like that?".

"Oh, so you're hungry huh? Well let's see how many fishes you can swallow!" Blake declared as she got in to a cat like pouncing position and tackled Riven in to the water.

But for the first time since Blake met her... Riven laughed! She was laughing and just lifting Blake up and spun around with her before both fell in to the water. They reached a more shallow part of the water, where they could sit down... well, Blake was sitting on Riven's lap.

"You laughed... I have never heard you laugh before" Blake said.

Riven blushed "Well, you do bring out a happier side of me... a side I didn't even know I had".

Blake rubbed Riven's cheek "In that case, I will keep making you more and more happy. I love you Riven".

Riven smiled warmly "I love you too Blake. You are my life now".

Blake smiled back and they began making out again which soon turned in to something more... all while Ahri was still floating in the water, out cold.

 **.**

 **Yeah, a shorter chapter that focuses souly on Blake and Riven's bond. After all the rather eventful chapters, I just wanted to make a more lighthearted chapter to show what Blake and Riven can do during the rare moments they get to relax and just be together without having t think about anything else. Every couple needs moments like that.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dancer and the Ninja.**

After their fun time in the water, and thankfully Ahri did not drown after being knocked out by a very angry Riven, Blake and her comrades continued their trip to Ionia. It was not to far away to they arrived. They set up camp and got ready to sleep. But Blake was kept awake by something strange in the air. She did not know what it was, but it felt... pure, like nature itself was dancing in the wind. Blake sat up and noticed that Riven and Ahri where still sleeping. Blake kissed Riven's cheek before she stood up and went to investigate what she was feeling, she grabbed Gambol Shroud for safety reasons. Not even bothering to put on her boots as she enjoyed feeling the nature under her bare feet.

She followed the wind until she reached an small open field, where the moonlight could shine in and what she saw took the breath out of Blake's body. She saw a beautiful woman dancing in the middle of the field. She was bare foot and her outfit made her look both beautiful but also intimidating. It did not take a genius to know this woman was more than just a dance, she was a warrior.

But Blake hardly noticed that since she was far to busy being amazed by the woman's dance. She leaned forward to get a better look but ended up slipping on the wet grass and fell to the ground with a thud. Blake groans a little until she began looking up, but the first thing she saw was a pare of bare feet. Blake blinked several times before she looked up and gasped as she saw the woman had noticed her.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt" Blake said with an embarrassed blush.

"Why where you watching me?" The woman demanded more than asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just happened to pass by and your dance was so breath taking that I could not help myself" Blake said, hoping this woman would not be to upset.

"So I've been told" The woman said before noticing Blake's ears "You're an Vastaya".

"Not a Vastaya, I'm a faunus" Blake corrected and when she saw the questioning look she got from the woman she sighed "Explaining it would take more time than we have. I am Blake by the way".

The woman was silent for a moment "Irelia. Where do you come from, Blake? I've traveled around every part of Ionia, but I've never seen you before".

"I come from a place far away... in fact saying it's far away would be an understatement. It's not even on any map" Blake answered.

"Then what brings you so far from your home?" Irelia asked.

"I am a traveler. I travel the world in order to find myself. I came to Ionia because I think the spirits wanted me to" Blake explained, she had to be as honest as she could, last thing she needs is to make an enemy out of the first Ionian she meets on arrival.

"I see... if the spirits brought you here, that means you must be attuned to nature" Irelia commented.

"I wouldn't say that. I just came here to understand it better and I heard Ionia is the land of the spirits" Blake said.

"Indeed it is. The spirits guides me" Irelia said.

Blake was silent for a moment "Sorry, this is going to sound strange. But your dance was just so amazing... Could you teach it to me?".

Irelia raised an eyebrow "And why do you want that?".

"I have a lover and while we've danced before, it was mostly an improvised dance, we made things up as we went along and we did it simply for fun. I want to learn how to dance for real, so we can have a more loving dance together" Blake explained.

"A dance between lovers. Sorry, but my dance is not that simple. I can't just teach it to you. I can show you the movements, but unless you let the spirits guide you, then you will not be able to perform them in a harmonic way" Irelia explained.

"Oh... Sorry I asked" Blake said.

"No need to apologize. Still I need to know your true intentions. Do you seek to bring harm to my home?" Irelia asked "I can sense you did not tell me the whole truth before".

Blake sighed "Sorry, I would tell you everything if I could. But I promise you that I do not seek to bring harm to anyone. I'm just trying to find myself".

Irelia did not look satisfied with her answer but did not push it any further "I see... then you may leave. Return to whoever you came here with".

"Sorry, again" Blake said before turning around and headed back to her comrades.

Irelia watched her go before someone landed behind her "Take it you heard everything".

"I did. Are you just going to let her go?" Asked a young woman in a green ninja outfit.

"I don't know, Akali. She kept some information to herself. I am still not convinced of her intentions, but I need to know more before I can act on it" Irelia answered.

"Waste of time. If she is a threat, she needs to be eliminated" Akali said like it was obvious.

"I only spill blood if I have to, Akali. But if you think she could be a threat, then just watch her, and if she brings any harm to us, you are free to deal with her" Irelia said.

"Fine. Better safe than sorry" Akali said as she jumped in to a tree and followed Blake.

Irelia sighed "I hope this Blake is true about her intentions. It would be a shame for someone that young to die here tonight".

* * *

Abandoning the Kinkou Order and her title of the Fist of Shadow, Akali now strikes alone, ready to be the deadly weapon her people need. Though she holds onto all she learned from her master Shen, she has pledged to defend Ionia from its enemies, one kill at a time. Akali may strike in silence, but her message will be heard loud and clear: fear the assassin with no master.

Right now she was following Blake, she was not just going to take Blake's words to heart. If there was even the smallest chance that Blake could be an enemy, then she had to make sure. But then Blake stopped in her tracks, before suddenly changing direction. Akali was confused by this, but followed her non the less, sticking to the tree branches to avoid detection... But had Akali looked a little closer she would have noticed Blake's cat ears moved, meaning Blake heard her and was fully aware of that she was being followed.

Blake walked for a few more minutes before stopping "Alright, come out. I know you are there".

Akali was surprised but jumped down "How long?".

"Since you began following me. I do not like stalkers, so I have to ask you to leave me alone" Blake said.

Akali glared at her "Why? So you can report to your superiors?".

"I already told Irelia that I have no intention of causing any harm" Blake argued.

"Sorry kitty, but I will need a lot more than your words to believe that. I swore to kill anyone who threatens my people and if you are not going to tell the whole truth, then I will have no choice but to end you here before you become a threat" Akali declared.

Blake gripped Gambol Shroud "I do not want to fight you".

"I'll be the judge of that" Akali said.

Three kunais flew towards Blake from Akali's hand, but were deflected by Gambol Shroud. The blades rebounded off the katana and clattered to the ground. Blake charged and created a clone to catch Akali off guard, said clone was sliced in half after approaching, but Blake took the advantage, stopping to fire multiple pistol shots. Akali dodged them and sliced the last bullet in half with her Kama, then lunged and sliced at Blake's skull. Blake blocked her sword with her sharpened scabbard, pressing against the Kama.

Akali used her free hand to grab a kunai, and attempted to stab Blake in the stomach- but Blake's right hand blocked with Gambol Shroud's katana. The struggle continued for two seconds, before both Ninja styled fighters broke free and jumped backwards, a good distance from each other. Akali charged, now going for a straight stab with her kunai. Blake dodged it and pressed the end of her pistol to Akali's head, in an attempt to blow her brains out with a single shot.

"I don't want to kill you! Just knock it of already!" Blake demanded.

However Akali did not listen and knocked the gun away from her and slashed Blake multiple times with her Kama, the strikes being like those of a trained ninja- swift and deadly. Blake's aura, however, let her survive the barrage. But Blake was getting annoyed and kicked Akali back. Blake created another clone, which appeared behind Akali, but she destroyed it, giving Blake the chance to get ready. Blake spawned a clone once more, and both the real and illusion sprinted at Akali, katanas extended to pierce through her.

But Akali was not going to fall for the same trick again.

Akali attacked the real Blake with a kunai, but Blake jumped on the clone, causing it to vanish, and also propelling herself towards Akali. Landing in front of the green clothed ninja, Blake attacked. Gambol Shroud's dual blades repeatedly pecked at Akali's defenses, Blake's swordsmanship pressured Akali and slowly broke down her guard.

Akali growls before flipping back and threw down a smoke bomb. With her superior night vision out of the game, Blake had to resort to listening to where Akali would attack from. It was not easy, given Akali's mastery of stealth, so Blake had to listen to the smallest change around her. Blake quickly blocked a strike from the side, but Akali jumped back in to the smoke, ready to attack again. Blake blocked another strike and this repeated several times until Akali threw several kunais that Blake blocked.

But the knives where only an distraction as Akali landed on Blake's shoulders, her crotch ending up in Blake's face. Akali then used her legs to throw Blake in to the ground before sitting on top of her, ready to jam her kama in to Blake's skull.

Blake looked at her before dropping Gambol Shroud "Do it then... if you think someone you know nothing about is a threat, then do it... that's what you assassins do right?".

Normally Akali would just end her target without blinking... but for the first time in her life, she found herself hesitating. She looked in to Blake's cat like eyes, silently debating on what to do and Blake made no moves to knock her of, even though she had the perfect chance to do so. Akali could not shake the feeling that Blake was holding back the whole time.

Akali slowly lowered her kama "Why would you-".

"BLAKE!" Akali looked up, just in time to jump away from losing her head to a broken sword "Stay away from her!".

"Riven wait!" Blake called out in panic.

Ahri soon arrived and helped Blake up "You ok?".

"I'm fine, but everyone needs to calm down" Blake said.

Akali looked at Riven before getting wide eyes "You are an Noxian! I knew there was something going on!".

"No wait! Please listen to me, there is a lot more to it than that!" Blake pleaded, she had to find someway to defuse the situation and fast.

Akali's glare never left her face "There is nothing left to discuss, Noxian scum! I will end you right here!".

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice echoed through the area, and everyone looked to see Irelia walk out from behind the trees "Akali, you will restrain yourself".

Akali gave her a look of disbelief "Irelia, you can't be serious! They are Noxians!".

"I am not a Noxian!" Blake snapped before motioning to Riven "My lover used to be one, but she has changed. We want nothing to do with them".

"She is your lover?" Irelia asked before shaking her head "It does not matter now. You have one chance to convince me that you are not a threat to us. And this time I want the whole truth, no excuses, and no half-truths. I want every single detail. Leave anything out, and I will be forced to kill you".

Blake sighed "OK OK... I will tell you everything. It will take while, but I will tell you the whole truth".

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a bar someone was sitting by a table, drinking a glass of water. This person was wearing a hooded cloak, but under it he was a tall young man with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown.

His outfit had been changed from his old one, to a form-fitting black, gray and red tunic with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso, was solid red and extended over the hips. Below it, the second layer had two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that covered the sides of the thighs. The sleeves had a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants were a matching gray to the tunic. The back of his tunic had his wilting rose emblem over a white floral design.

As he emptied his glass he could not help but to listen to the conversations around him, but one caught his attention when he heard someone speak "You remember that black haired girl that passed through here a while back?".

"Yeah, she was one tough lady, never seen anyone take down someone twice their size before" Said another man.

"Yeah, also I could have sworn she had cat ears" The first man said.

The hooded figure moved a little at that, now they had his full attention.

"Yeah I think I saw that too. Maybe she was one of those Vastaya figures" Man second man said.

"That would explain how she was able to fight like that" The first man mused.

"Excuse me" Both men looked up to see the hooded figure looking down at them "This woman you speak of. Do you know where she went?".

If one looked closer under the figure's cloak... one would see a sword that a certain cat girl was very familiar with.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reunion with a old friend.**

Blake, Riven and Ahri watched Irelia and Akali. Blake had just finished explaining her story, what she's been doing, how she met Riven and Ahri and why they came here. Irelia was in deep thought and even Akali had calmed down a little, like she had heard the story before. Blake silently hoped her explanation would satisfy them enough to not try to kill them anymore. Blake needed answers, and she was not going to get them by making enemies wherever she goes. Irelia finally opened her eyes, her expression having softened from her earlier hard look. The look in her eyes was warm and made Blake's nerves calm down as she realized that Irelia would not try to kill them and that Akali had dropped her killing intent as well. Seems they were finally safe.

"Your story... sounds almost identical to another stranger that arrived here a few months ago" Irelia finally spoke.

"Almost? It's pretty much the same story. And for some reason I do not think it's an coincidence" Akali said.

"Agreed, there is no question that Blake here is from the same lands" Irelia said with a nod of agreement.

"I don't understand. Someone else came here with the same story as me?" Blake asked.

"Indeed, in fact the only difference in your story was that she did not have any companions... We can take you to her if you wish. Who knows. Maybe you know her" Irelia said.

Blake nods at that, if there was even a smallest chance she could meet someone from home, she was going to take it "I'd like that. Can my friends here come along?".

"As long as they don't try anything" Akali said, giving Riven a look that clearly said 'I'm watching you'.

Riven just rolled her eyes before they followed Irelia deeper in to the forest. They reached a small area that almost looked like a training ground. As they entered the area, Irelia held out her hand to stop Blake and her friends before turning around to face them.

"Wait here. I will bring her to you" She said before walking away.

Blake waited eagerly for who this other person was. Right now she almost did not even care who it was. Irelia made it clear that it was a girl, but Blake would honestly even be happy to see Cardin. Sure he is a racist jerk, but right now, Blake would take just anything as long as it was from her world. Riven noticed this and made a mental note to talk to Blake about it later.

Soon enough, Irelia returned "Here they are".

Blake got wide eyes when she saw who it was.

It was a young woman around Blake's age, she wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, She wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She also wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

The woman was just as surprised to see Blake as Blake was to see her "Blake...?".

Blake could only whisper a single name " **Pyrrha**...".

"You know her?" Riven asked.

Blake did not answer as she took a step forward, still shocked to see her old friend that she believed was dead. Pyrrha took a step forward too, and then both suddenly gave each other a big hug. Both had tears running down their faces. Sure they were not that close back in Beacon, but they still knew and respected each other. That and finally seeing an familiar face in this strangers lands was such an relief as both did not feel like they were the only ones of their world to come here.

The hug lasted for several moments before they slowly pulled back. Blake looked at Pyrrha's face with a smile "Pyrrha... it really is you".

Pyrrha smiled back, with her own tears in her eyes "It's so good to see you again Blake. You have no idea what an relief it is to see someone from home again".

"Trust me I know the feeling. But how? I thought you were..." Blake did not need to finish her words, Pyrrha knew what she was going to say.

"It's a long story. One I will tell you back at my house" Pyrrha said.

"You own a house?" Blake asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, I built it myself when I decided to live here in Ionia. Irelia has been a big help for me" Pyrrha answered before looking behind Blake "I see you got some new friends yourself".

Blake gasped as she had almost forgotten about them "Right, the fox lady is Ahri. And the lady with a stone look on her face is Riven... she'... my girlfriend".

"Girlfriend? So you found love too. Looks like your time in this world has been rather good" Pyrrha said.

"This world? What is she talking about, Blake?" Riven asked.

Pyrrha looked at Blake "Wait, you have not told them yet?".

"No... I was waiting for the right time" Blake said with a sigh.

"Tell us what? What is going on Blake!?" Riven demanded in a tone that Blake did not like "What have you been hiding from me, Blake!?".

"Calm down Riven, I will tell you everything later. But for now, all I can say is: I'm from another world" Blake answered.

Riven looked confused as Ahri looked interested.

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure from the bar was still tracing Blake's steps. He asked around for anyone who had had anyone matching Blake's appearance and while he got some info, non of them knew where she had gone or where she might be now. It was not something The Figure enjoyed. He did not like having to wander around blind without any solid leads. But he made a promise to Blake. One he was going to keep.

He continued on while thinking to himself _'Seems fate will bring us together again Blake. Not even another world can keep you away from me. I will find you and when I do, I will destroy whatever life you have made for yourself here and then I will decide your fate'._

He smiled at the thought. When he got here, he was worried he would never get to see his darling again. But seems destiny was willing to give him something in return for dragging him here. One way or the other, he would keep his promise to Blake and when she has nothing left to live for, her life would finally be in his hands. And he would be the one to decide what happens next.

* * *

Back with the lady gang. They were all gathered in Pyrrha's home. It was nothing special, but it was near a lake and Pyrrha had her own wooden bathtub outside, which she could fill up by opening a small path for the water, anytime she wanted a dip. Blake had just finished telling Riven and Ahri about where she really came from. She told them about Remnant, she told them about Beacon and she told them how she ended up in this world of Runeterra. Her story sounded insane, but Pyrrha could back it up and neither Riven or Ahri really had a reason to believe they were lying... but Riven was still not happy, and for a obvious reason.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" She demanded.

"Would you have believed me?" Blake asked.

"Likely not, but I thought you trusted me more than this" Riven said, making it very clear she was not happy that Blake would keep something this big a secret from her.

Blake sighed, knowing Riven had the right to be mad "I do... I just wanted to wait for the right time and I was not sure how to tell you".

"You just needed to be honest... that's all" Riven said before looking away.

Blake knew there was no point in talking to Riven anymore for now, she needed time to cool of so she just got back to what she wanted to know "What about you Pyrrha. How did you end up here? Everyone thought you died".

"I did... or at least I was supposed to" Pyrrha began as she leaned back in her chair "During the Vytal Festival Tournament. Ozpin called me to his office, where he revealed that he and his inner circle had chosen me as a potential candidate to be the next Fall Maiden".

"Fall Maiden? You mean the one from the old story?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha nods at that "Turns out it was real. As we traveled to the vault below the school, the group explained to me that the current Fall Maiden, Amber, was critically wounded, and had part of her power stolen. She was being kept in a comatose state. When I asked about why this truth was never shown to the public, they explained that it was to protect the Maidens from power-hungry individuals who wished to steal the Maidens' gifts for themselves".

"I can see the logic in that. But where do you come in?" Ahri asked "They said you could be the next Maiden?".

"The group explained to her that because Amber was too injured to transfer her power naturally, they would be forced to use Atlesian technology to try and merge her life force, including her Aura, to my own. This raised my concerns about the ethics of such an act, along with the potential risks to my well being. Nevertheless, I expressed interest in the decision, for the sake of the denizens of Remnant" Pyrrha continued, before she sighed "But it was a lot more to it. There was a chance that the transfer could change me in to a completely different person. There was a chance I wouldn't be me anymore. Ozpin told me that I could think about my decision, though I needed to provide my answer before the Vytal Festival ended. I was so stressed out about it, and I could not even tell Jaune because I was not allowed to... I could not even seek comfort in my own team".

Blake looked shocked and even angry about that "What kind of sick experiments where they pulling behind our backs!? That's all just wrong!".

"I felt the same, but they used the whole: Desperate time calls for desperate methods, excuse. And as we both found out later. There was a lot more going on than anything we could have prepared for" Pyrrha said.

Blake looked down at that, knowing Pyrrha was right about that. But then Riven finally calmed down enough to enter the talk "So how did you get here?".

"When the fall of Beacon began, me and my team were ready to defend it. But then I saw Ozpin and I realized the only way to save Beacon was to accept the power of the Maiden, so I went with him, and Jaune followed us. Me, Ozpin and Jaune took the elevator to the vault, and we ran down the long corridor toward Amber and the Aura machine. I entered the pod opposite of Amber, and nodded to Ozpin to indicate my readiness to receive Amber's Maiden powers. Ozpin instead prompts me to speak my agreement aloud, and I answered Yes. The power transfer began, but Cinder, the one responsible for the all the chaos interfered, shooting an arrow into Amber's heart. This killed Amber, and her remaining powers escaped the pods and entered Cinder's body, making her the Fall Maiden instead of me. I exited her pod and offered to help Ozpin fight Cinder. Ozpin refused the help, instead telling me and Jaune to leave and get the others. Me and Jaune left the vault, leaving Ozpin to face off against Cinder" Pyrrha answered before taking a quick pause as the more painful part of her story began.

"Just breath Pyrrha. We are not going to pressure you" Blake assured.

Pyrrha nodded and continued "After fleeing the tower, I realized that there was no time to explain to Jaune what happened. Once I realized that Cinder had defeated Ozpin and was heading to the top of the tower, I decided to go back and fight Cinder. Jaune repeatedly protested and refused to let me go, but I kissed him and then forced him to leave before I went back to fight Cinder alone... I knew right from the beginning that I had no chance of winning, but I just couldn't run away and watch as everything I fought so hard for was being torn apart... I fought Cinder with everything I had. Never in all my life had I ever had to push myself that far in a battle. It would have been exciting had it not been for the situation. But Cinder was just to powerful for me and in the end I was overpowered and shot through the heart by her arrow... this should have killed me, but instead I saw a blue light and next thing you know. I wake up here, in Runeterra".

Everyone was silent as they let Pyrrha's story sink in. Ahri was the one to break the silence "That was very brave and noble of you Pyrrha. Not everyone runs to a battle they know they can't win".

"Thank you Ahri... still I wished I could have done more. And I still have no idea if my friends and family are safe or not. When I arrived in this world I wandered around aimlessly for weeks, until I arrived here in Ionia. Irelia helped me a lot and thanks to her I now have my own little home here. It's been a calm life, but I still missed my old home" Pyrrha said before looking at Blake with a smile "But at least now, I know I am not alone anymore".

Blake smiled back and nodded in agreement "It is nice to have something from back home".

"Tell me something though. If there was a chance for you two to go back to your own world... would you take it?" Riven asked, but her question was clearly more aimed at Blake.

Blake could sense where Riven was going with this "Yes... but I would want you to come with me".

"You really think I could live in your world?" Riven asked.

"I do not doubt it. I would never leave you Riven, not willingly at least. If there is a chance for me to go home and take you with me, I would do it without hesitating" Blake said.

All though Blake tried to reassure Riven, her lover still had one question "And if there was no way to take me with you? What would you chose? Me or your home?".

Blake got wide eyes before looking both angry and hurt "Riven... that was not fare...".

"Just answer the question!" Riven demanded, but she quickly realized she shouldn't have said that.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blake snapped before she stood up and ran out.

"Blake!" Riven called after her and was about to follow her until Ahri grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"Leave her alone. You've done enough" Ahri said with a deadly tone.

Riven looked down. Just how many times is she going to hurt Blake's feelings? At this rate Blake might just end their relationship all together... she would have to make it up to Blake later, as soon as she calms down. Their relationship had been strained many times now, and it could break if this keeps up. And that was the last thing Riven ever wanted. She loved Blake, she had brought so much joy in to Riven's otherwise garbage of a life. And Riven did not want to lose something that precious to her.

* * *

As for Blake herself she stopped under a tree and sat down. She took several deep breaths, trying her best to calm down. Maybe she shouldn't have ran away like that. She kept promising herself to stop doing that, but like always, she took a cowards way out and simply ran away. What Riven said hurt, and Blake really did not want to answer such a question... but Riven did have a point... if Blake ever got a chance to go back home, but would never see Riven again... what would she chose?

Her home? Or her lover?.

This was a decision Blake prayed that she would never have to make. Because right now. She had no idea what she would do.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Making up and telling a story.**

 ** _Blake was laying on the floor of the destroyed room of Beacon as Adam stalked towards her._**

 ** _"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam spoke in anger_**

 ** _"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword._**

 ** _"What you want is impossible!" Adam sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake" She begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love"._**

 ** _"Blake!" Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate "Blake! Where are you!?"._**

 ** _Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang "Starting with her"._**

 ** _Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention._**

 ** _"Huh?" She looks and Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang "Get away from her!"._**

 ** _Blake reaches out helplessly, whispering "No... please..."._**

 ** _Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her._**

 ** _Yang flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still._**

 ** _Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare._**

 ** _Adam frowns "Why must you hurt me, Blake?"._**

 ** _He swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down._**

* * *

Adam opens his eyes and looked around. He had fallen asleep under a tree, his search for Blake had not provided any results yet. She was much harder to track now that he didn't have anyone to help him find her anymore. Still the dream he just had... it was not a dream... but a memory... of that night. And he was not the only one who remembered it.

* * *

Blake was sitting near the lake. That was the night where her whole life came crashing down. Everything she spent so much time on. Nearly an entire year worth of fighting to rebuild her life and start a new one... all destroyed in only one night. All because of her blind older partner. Someone she used to think she could trust.

"Blake..." Came a quiet voice, but Blake knew who it was.

"What is it Riven...?" Blake asked, but didn't even turn around to look at her lover. Truth be told, she was still upset about earlier.

Riven knelt down behind Blake before hugging her. Pressing her chest in to Blake's back and gently nussled her face in to Blake's neck "I'm sorry... What I said before... it was not fair... and I shouldn't have tried to force you to make a choice like that".

Blake was silent for a moment "You hurt me, Riven... you are not the first person I love who has hurt me like this. It feels like every time I try to trust someone, they always hurt me in some way or another... but I am not free from blame. I have hurt the people I love too. Feels that the only thing I bring is pain".

"Don't say that Blake. I'm the one at fault here. You've done so much to make me happy. And you succeeded. Thanks to you, I have experienced joy that I always believed was beyond someone like me. You brought me so much love, but all I have given you in return is pain" Riven said, her guilt strong.

Blake finally looked at her "Riven... you are grumpy, paranoid and yes you can be very hard to deal with a times. But you still try your best to make me happy and to show me love. And you succeeded. Despite the hard times we have gone through and despite the hard times we will go through... I will never stop loving you. True love means that we can make it through both the good and bad times. Together".

Riven smiled and kissed Blake on the lips "You sure have a ways with words, Blake. One of the many things I love about you".

Blake smiled "I wouldn't say that. I've never talked more than I need to".

"Another thing I love. You don't talk more than needed... Unlike Ahri who talks my ears of every chance she gets" Riven said.

Blake giggled "She does love to talk. But you have to admit, she makes sure there is no boring moment in our little group".

"Can't argue with that. She is annoying, but not boring" Riven admitted.

Blake kissed her "Nice to see you are warming up to her".

"Don't push it... say, Blake? Those maidens you and Pyrrha spoke up. You said there is a story about them?" Riven asked.

Blake nods with a smile "There is. It's a kids story, but I still love it even today".

"Could you... tell it to me?" Riven asked.

Blake was surprised but nodded "Of course. I've read it so many times I remember all of it word for word. Sit next to me and I will tell it".

Riven did as told, curious to hear the story.

"Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard" Blake began "Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden".

 _'The first maiden'_ Riven realized

"Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied, "My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters". With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence" Blake continued "The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament".

 _'Strange indeed'_ Riven thought.

"Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers. When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied, "My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters" To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden" Blake kept telling the story.

 _'Those Maidens are really helpful'_ Riven thought, wondering why they where being so nice. Did they want something in return.

"The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom. It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree" Blake kept telling the story "A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded, "My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister". "Of course." thought the wizard (And Riven). But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed".

 _'Now what?'_ Riven wondered.

"What in the world was so funny? As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?" Blake smiled at this part "It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home and stepped outside. The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore. He was feeling much better".

Riven smiled. This story kept on getting better and better.

"As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages" Blake continued "But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree. He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name. "My name is Fall," she replied softly. "I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?". "Me?", the wizard wondered. "Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name." The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them".

Riven was curious about what the sisters would do now.

"But sir, do you not see? You have so much." It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind" Blake continued, this was important "Why me?, he asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?" The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke. "I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able".

 _'They did it simply because they could!?'_ Riven thought in wonder.

"The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters" Blake was starting to wrap it up "He smiled. "Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more" Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him. One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise. They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend. The end".

"That was some story, Blake. I can see why you love it so much" Riven commented.

Blake smiled "It's an wonderful story. I always hoped things where like that in real life. That people would just be kind to each other and help each other. Not because they would gain something from it. But because they can and the joy of helping someone is all the reward they need" Blake looked down "Sadly, life is never that simple... or that pure".

"You're right. Life will never be like a happy story... but that does not mean life will be void of happiness. We can make our own happiness. And maybe even our own happy ending" Riven said.

Blake smiled at her "I believe you. We may fight a lot, but we always come back to each other. One way or the other. I don't think anything can ruin our relationship at this point".

Riven smiled back before kissing Blake deeply. Blake did not think twice about kissing back and Riven gently laid her down, before rubbing her bare belly, earning a cat like purr from the faunus girl. Riven slowly broke the kiss before she pulled of Blake's boots, kissed her feet and then began pulling down Blake's pants. Blake gasped and quickly pulled her pants back up.

"Riven! We can't do this here! What if Ahri or Pyrrha sees us?!" Blake asked while looking around, as if expecting their friends to show up from behind a tree.

"Then let them see. I want to make it very clear that you are mine. Besides, it's not like we ever held back even if there was a risk of Ahri catching us" Riven pointed out.

"But-" Blake was caught of by another breath taking kiss.

Riven was done listening and quickly yanked down Blake's pants. She was getting her fill, one way or another. Not even the end of the world could stop her now. Blake knew this and submitted to her fate. And she would be lying if she said it didn't feel damn good.

 **.**

 **Just a more lighthearted chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Meet the spirit of Noxus.**

A couple of days had passed since Blake, Riven and Ahri had arrived in Ionia. A lost sure had happened since they arrived. Meeting Irelia and Akali. Finding out that Pyrrha was still alive and had been living in this world for a while now. Blake and Riven got in to a fight, resulting with Blake running away. Thankfully they managed to talk it out and patched things up. Their love sure was put through a lot of tests, but with each one they overcame, their love grew stronger as an result. All in all, it was nice to be able to relax for a bit.

Blake woke up early in the morning. She yawns as she sits up in her bed. She stretched for a moment before looking to her side and smiled at her sleeping lover. Both of them were naked after some love making last night. They sure did it a lot recently. Not that Blake minds one bit. She kissed Riven on the cheek and brushed her hair, earning a small sound from her lover. Blake almost giggled at how harmless Riven looked whe she was like this. It made her look more peaceful.

"Riven, it's time to wake up" Blake said.

Riven groans in annoyance "The sun is barely even up".

"Last time we did this, we slept in all the way through noon. Time to get up Riven" Blake said as she pulled the blanket of Riven's body.

Riven hissed as she opened her eyes "Alright alright. Damn it, you can be a pain sometime".

Blake gave her an innocent face "You don't mean that".

Riven gave her a look "Yes... yes I do".

Blake rolled her eyes before getting out of bed "Let's get washed up and then get ready for breakfast. There is still parts of Ionia I want to see. And you still need to have your talk with Irelia about making peace with her".

Riven sighs as she sits up "I am already hating it".

Blake kissed Riven's cheek "I know you can handle it. You've endured worse than that".

"Trust me, talking to someone who would've killed me not to long ago will not be a simple thing to do" Riven said as she got out of bed.

"Maybe so. But she promised to give you a chance, all you have to do is take it" Blake said before giving Riven a hug, pressing their naked bodies together "I know you can do it. I believe in you".

Riven hugged her back "Thank you Blake... your love has helped me move on from a lot of horrible things".

Blake smiled and they remained in the embrace for a solid 5 minutes before they slowly pulled away and got ready for the day. During their stay here, Blake had learned a great deal about Irelia as a person.

The Noxian occupation of Ionia produced many heroes, none more unlikely than young Irelia of Navori. Trained in the ancient dances of her province, she adapted her art for war, using the graceful and carefully practised movements to levitate a host of deadly blades. After proving herself as a fighter, she was thrust into the role of resistance leader and figurehead, and to this day remains dedicated to the preservation of her homeland.

Even as a small child, Irelia was fascinated by the grace and beauty of human movement. Under her grandmother's tutelage, she learned the traditional silk dances of her province, though she was dubious of their supposedly mystical connection to the Spirit of Ionia, Irelia's love for the dances was real. Seeking to master the art, she eventually left home to study with some of Ionia's most respected performers at the Placidium of Navori.

Irelia's people were peaceful and sought harmony with their neighbors, but rumors of foreign invaders sighted off the coast unsettled many at the Placidium. Irelia returned to her village to find it already occupied, with steel-helmed soldiers from distant Noxus shoving unarmed civilians through the streets with the butts of their spears. The Noxian Admiral Duqal had seized the Xan home to quarter his fleet officers.

Irelia's brothers and her father Lito had evidently protested; her entire family now lay in unmarked graves, in the gardens.

Ravaged by grief, the young girl saw Duqal's men hauling valuables from the house. Among the loot was a large metal crest, depicting the Xan family emblem. Irelia raced to it, wrenching it from Noxian hands. The admiral himself hurled her to the ground, and had his warriors shatter the crest with a heavy iron maul, before ordering them to dig a fresh grave for this upstart child.

As they surrounded her, Irelia averted her eyes, looking to the pieces of the Xan crest scattered on the ground. From deep within her soul, she felt a strange rhythm begin to beat. The shards of metal began to twitch, to twist, moving seemingly on their own, and Irelia felt the serene joy of the ancient dances once more...

With a sweep of her arm, she sent the pieces flying like ragged blades, cutting clean through two of the Noxians. As Duqal and his officers reeled in shock, Irelia snatched up the shards of her crest, and fled the village.

In the quiet forests beyond, Irelia mourned her family, and thought back to her grandmother's teachings. She realized that the techniques she had learned were more than mere dances—they were a powerful expression of something far greater.

The Noxian occupation soon began to test the fragile peace of the First Lands. It was said that even the religious leader Karma had been forced to strike back at the invaders with deadly magic, though her followers had now withdrawn to the Lasting Altar and would not condone any further violence. Across Navori, dissenting voices began to band together. A resistance was forming, one that would not rest until Ionia was free once more. Irelia joined their ranks, performing her cherished dances for them in the woodland camps, to preserve some vestige of their vanishing culture.

She was barely fourteen years old when she found herself back at the Placidium. Her band of resistance fighters joined the militia who had sworn to guard the monasteries and wild, sacred gardens.

But Noxus knew only too well what this place represented. A particularly cunning general captured the Placidium and took its defenders hostage, hoping to lure the inevitable reinforcements into a trap.

It was in this moment that Irelia rose to meet her destiny. Freed from her bonds, she unleashed the full potential of her ancient blade dance, lashing out with graceful zeal. A dozen of Swain's veterans fell, sowing chaos in their ranks as the other captives joined her, before she struck down the general himself, the sight of this rebellious girl hefting his severed arm over her head would be the turning point of the war.

This victory, the Great Stand at Navori, ensured that everyone in Ionia knew the name of Xan Irelia, and looked to her for leadership. Reluctantly, she led the growing resistance for almost three years of grueling battle before her triumph at Dalu Bay. There, she finally cornered the defeated Admiral Duqal, and exacted the vengeance she had sought for so long.

Though the war has long since ended, Ionia has been permanently changed by it. The First Lands are now divided, with rival factions fighting each other almost as bitterly as they did the Noxians. Many continue to look to Irelia for answers but, while others might welcome such power, Irelia remains uneasy with it.

At heart, she still yearns only to dance alone.

Blake honestly felt sorry for Irelia. She too had endured things that could easily have broken any normal person. But she survived and now she was a hero of Ionia, a righteous warrior who defends her people from all who would cause them harm. However, it looked like Ionia lacked a true leader. Irelia had been offered the position many times, but she always turned them down, and had even killed those who would try to lead Ionia themselves. Blake was not sure how she felt about that. Sure she heard those people had less than pure intentions, should they ever had gained control. But why would Irelia prevent Ionia from getting a leader?

Blake shook her head as she was walking through the forest. It was not her place to question Irelia's intentions, given she had not seen what Irelia had seen. Nor had she experience the horror Irelia had to go through. If Irelia thought Ionia was better of without a leader, then she knew that better than Blake did. Right now, Blake focused on taking in the sight of the forest... but then she realized she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had walked much further than she planed.

Blake sighed at her absent mind and got ready to go back... until she noticed something in the distance... it looked out of place. Narrowing her eyes, Blake decided to check out what it was. Once she arrived she hid behind a tree before peeking out. She saw a group of soldiers, wearing dark armors, having chained down a large animal. The beast was clearly in pain but could not move.

"Finally, these things has been causing far to much problem than they're worth" One of the soldiers said.

"Now that it's chained, we can butcher it an use the meat to feed the troops" Another soldier said. He was different from the rest. His armor was a lot bulkier, and he was carrying a large ax, said ax was ready to cleave the creature's head clean of.

Blake got wide eyes and without even thinking, she pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired of a round that broke the chains, allowing the creature to escape, knocking over the soldiers as it fled. Blake realized to late that she might have made an mistake as now the soldiers were fully aware that she was there, and she couldn't find another hiding place in time. The larger man glared in her direction, knowing she was there.

"I know you are there. Show yourself, now" He ordered. Blake bit her lip but stepped out from behind the tree. The man eyed her for a moment "Who are you?" Blake did not answer, making the man glare "You better find your voice soon, while you still have a tongue".

"Hold it, **Darius** " Came another voice. Then another man with long silver like hair arrived. His armor was different from the rest, a clear sign he was higher ranked than the rest "Greetings, young one".

Despite his somewhat gentle words, his voice was colder than ice, and Blake's danger senses screamed at her to turn around and run as fast as she could. But she remained where she was standing, ready for whatever might come. She still kept quiet, but it was difficult, given the situation.

The man didn't seem the least bit bothered by her silence "Not one of many words I see. I can respect that. Words has no place on the battlefield. But this is not a battle, young one and in situations like these, words can be the most useful tool. How about we start with something basic, like an introduction. I am **Swain** , Grand General of Noxus".

Blake got wide eyes. This man was one of Noxus' great leaders!? Just what had she gotten herself in to?! Blake decided to play along until she could think of something "Blake... Blake Belladona".

Swain nodded, pleased with her response "Alright then, Blake. Tell me. What are you? At first I believed you were an Vastaya, but I do not sense the natural magic from you. You are something else, aren't you?".

"What I am is non of your concern" Blake said, still on guard.

"On the contrary, girl. Everything that goes on in this world is my concern. A true leader needs to know everything there is to know about the world he seeks to claim. So I will ask you one more time: What, are you?" Swain demanded in a calm but deadly tone.

Blake was beginning to sweat, she could tell she was in real danger right now. She had no idea what to do, or what to say, so she took a small step back "I have no reason to tell you!".

Swain chuckled "Is that so? Then I will just have to give you a reason. Tell me what I want to know, and I will allow you to walk away with your life".

Blake gripped Gambol Shroud "You think I haven't faced death before? I am not some defenseless little girl!".

Darius looked ready to fight, but Swain held up his hand to stop him "I can tell from the look in your eyes that you have indeed seen your fair share of death and suffering. But I'd like to know more" He took a few steps forward "If you believe you can defeat me, then by all means, try it".

Blake was shacking a little but she let out a battle cry as she charged at Swain and planed to end this fight quickly... but the second she got close enough, Swain's hidden arm shot out and his inhuman grip found itself around Blake's throat. Blake was so caught of guard, she didn't even see him move... but then she felt something... something horrifying... like her very soul was being torn... along with some memories! Blake screamed in panik and managed to free herself from Swain's grip before whatever he was doing could do to much damage.

Blake laded on the ground and backed away in panic as Swain's arm disappeared behind his cloak again "I see. You are an Faunus. I have never heard of your race before, fascinating. I do enjoy learning new things. And a brand new race is certainly something worth studying. Though I didn't get everything I wanted. But I now know you are friends with the exile traitor and the girl with the blades".

Blake still sat on the ground, breathing fast from her near panic attack. She stared at Swain with the amount of fear she had never felt before. Swain walked up to her and offered her an helping hand up. Still not thinking straight, Blake accepted it and Swain helped her back on to her feet.

"You have peeked my interest, Blake. I will allow you to go, for now. But I will have to tell you to do something for me first" Swain said before making Blake look him in the eyes "Tell the girl with the blades: I seek no revenge for my poor departed arm. If anything, she did me a favor. And let the exile know: Once and Noxian, always an Noxian. She will never be anything else, no matter how fast or how far she runs".

Blake backed away before running as fast as she could. She had never been this scared in her life. She never thought she'd meet a moster that could attack her soul like that. But right now, all she wanted was to get back to the others, where she could feel some semblance of safety.

Swain only smiled. He was looking forward to seeing what his enemies next move would be. After all, he did enjoy a good battle of wits.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Noxus is back.**

Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Noxians a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Noxus if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth.

Blake had so far only spoken to two Noxians. Riven, a former Noxian who became her lover. But the second Noxian she spoke to was non other than Swain, Grand General of Noxus. Safe to say their first meeting was anything but pleasant. Blake was running non stop. A trip that should have taken most of the day was completed in only a few hours due to the panic fuling Blake's otherwise exhausted legs.

Blake hardly even noticed her body starting to give out. All she wanted was to fall in to Riven's arms, so she could feel safe again. Finally after all the running she saw Riven leaning on a tree. At last, she made it.

Riven heard her coming and looked up "You're back, Blake. Good me and Irelia... Blake? What's wrong?".

Blake's fatigue was catching up to her, but she still managed to walk towards Riven, all be it very slowly and she was barely staying on her feet. Riven rushed up and caught her before she could fall. Worry was clear as day on Riven's face, just what happened to Blake during her trip around Ionia?

"I made it... I made it..." Blake whispered.

"Blake... what happened to you?" Riven asked, wanting to know who or what could do this to her lover.

"Grand General... Swain..." Blake managed to get out before she finally blacked out.

Riven had a horrified look on her face. Out of all the people Blake could have ran in to, she had to run in to the worst of the worst.

* * *

Blake was walking through darkness. She could not see where she was going, but she could feel that wherever she was, it wasn't good. She could hear whispers... whispers of something dark... something evil. Blake felt fear she had never experienced before, and she wanted out.

"Blake..." Came an familiar voice. Blake looked and saw... Her old team. Ruby, Weiss... and Yang.

"Why did you leave us Blake?" Ruby asked, sounding betrayed "I believed in you. And you just left us".

"I... I made a mistake. I thought-" Blake began but the Ice Queen stopped her.

"You abandoned us for your own selfish gains. I should have known better than to trust a member of the White Fang" Weiss bit out with spite.

"No! I am not like them! I didn't want to leave I just-" Blake was once again interrupted.

"I had my damn arm cut of, and all you did was run away when I needed you the most! I thought we were partners! I thought we were friends... I thought we were closer than this!" Yang all but shouted.

"I-I'm sorry Yang. I should have been there for you" Blake said, her voice cracking.

"Did you ever care about any of us?" Weiss snarled.

"Of course! I loved all of you!" Blake shouted back.

"If that is true, then why do you keep refusing to save us?" Ruby asked before blood dripped from her mouth.

"Ruby!?" Blake asked in horror.

"You let us die..." Ruby said before she fell down on the black floor... her silver eyes void of life.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted as she was about to run up to her former leader, until Weiss got in her way.

"You bring nothing but suffering to everyone you meet! You are a monster!" Weiss shouted before she coughed up blood and fell down too.

"Weiss, no!" Blake cried out before looking up to see Yang holding Ruby's dead body in her arms "Yang...".

"You killed my sister... you are a monster Blake! I should have known better than to love a back stabber like you!" Yang snapped at her.

Blake was on the verge of breaking down crying... but then she saw it... a dark figure emerging from the darkness. Glowing red eyes stared at Blake before it stood over Yang and raised a blade.

Yang looked at Blake "You won't stop until everyone around you are dead".

Blake watched in horror as the dark figure brought down it's blade **"NOOOOOOO!"**.

But then suddenly a bright light shined through the darkness. Blake looked up to see the woman she saw in her dreams... the woman who had told her to travel to a place with a strong spiritual connection "Find me Blake. The darkness has not consumed you just yet".

She began to leave with Blake holding out her hand "Wait! No! Come back! **COME BACK!** ".

* * *

Blake suddenly sat up in her bed with a scream. Scaring the daylight out of her lover who sat next to her. Riven quickly grabbed Blake's shoulders "Blake! Are you OK?".

Blake looked at her before she hugged her and broke down crying "Riven! I was so terrified! It was so horrible!".

Riven held her close, rubbing her back "It's OK, Blake. I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise".

Blake was still crying, she had never felt so helpless in her life. All she could think about was to survive long enough to see Riven again. And now that she's finally in her lover's arms, she could allow herself to cry. Riven did her best to comfort her. Seeing Blake like this was painful. She hated seeing the woman she loved in such distress. Swain would pay for whatever he did to her.

The door opened to reveal Ahri, who quickly ran up and put a hand on Blake's shoulder "Sis, are you OK?" Blake looked up before burying her face in Ahri's bust. Ahri did not mind one bit as she hugged her sister close "There there. It's OK. You are safe now".

"Blake" Pyrrha said as she entered the room "What happened to you?".

Blake sobbed as she tried to speak the best she could "I-I met a man from Noxus... General Swain... And what he did... it felt like my very soul was being torn out of my body... It was horrible".

"Noxus..." Ahri said with some bite before looking at Pyrrha "How much do you know about them".

"Not to much. All I know is that Noxus is a brutal, expansionist empire, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior will find an unusually inclusive society. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, or wealth. Noxians value strength above all, though that strength can manifest in many different ways" Pyrrha answered.

"True as that may be, Noxus is also the home of the worst monsters you can ever meet... the mere thought I used to be one of them sickens me" Riven said with an angry look "And now they almost stole Blake from me!".

"Swain was not alone... he had someone with him... a man named Darius" Blake said after calming down a little.

Riven got wide eyes "Darius?... Blake, you are very lucky to be alive".

"Who is Darius?" Pyrrha asked.

"There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened leader. Rising from humble origins to become the Hand of Noxus, he cleaves through the empire's enemies, many of them Noxians themselves. Knowing that he never doubts his cause is just, and never hesitates once his axe is raised, those who stand against the commander of the Trifarian Legion can expect no mercy" Riven answered "This was a difficult position. As Hand, many of the noble houses would expect Darius to avenge Darkwill, but he had known and greatly respected the disgraced general Swain, and had spoken against his discharge after the botched offensive in Ionia some years earlier. The oaths of the Hand were to Noxus, not any particular ruler, and Swain was a man who spoke honestly of his new vision for the empire. Darius realized this was a leader he was prepared to follow... but Swain had other ideas. With the establishment of the Trifarix, three individuals would rule Noxus together, each embodying one principle of strength: Vision, Might, and Guile. Darius gladly accepted his place on this council, and pledged to raise a new, elite force, the Trifarian Legion, the most loyal and prestigious warriors the empire could produce, and lead the armies of Noxus into a glorious new age of conquest. But all they do is just kill for a evil cause".

Blake gulped. Had Swain not held Darius back, she wasn't sure she would've been able to survive a battle against him "What do we do? Noxus are in Ionia. Which means they might plan to start another war".

"We need to let Irelia know about this" Pyrrha spoke up "She dealt with Noxus before. I'm sure she can do it again".

"Don't be so sure. Noxus will have learned from their failure from the last war. They will be ready for Irelia this time. We need more help" Riven said.

Pyrrha thinks about that "I may know someone who can help. I can't tell you who until he agrees to help us. But I am confident that he will".

Pyrrha's words sounded suspicious, but Blake trusted her and nodded "We'll leave that to you then".

Pyrrha nods before leaving. After she left, Riven took Blake in to her arms "I will stay here until I know for sure that Blake will be alright. Ahri, can you go inform Irelia?".

"Of course" Ahri said before she left as well.

Blake leans on Riven "Thank you... Riven...".

"Of course Blake... I promised to be here for you. And I will keep that promise".

Blake kissed her and Riven kissed back. They both needed this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha arrived at a secret place she went to whenever it was safe to do so. Pyrrha did not tell the whole truth while explaining her life in this new world. In Renmant, Blake arrived in Runeterra not that long after Pyrrha's death, but Pyrrha arrived in Runeterra first, and the two worlds did not follow the same time frame. Pyrrha had actually been in this world for a few years now and she was well in to her 20's now. And during that time, she had met someone... someone who helped fill the empty void in her heart after she was torn away from her loved ones.

Pyrrha knew he would be here. Just like her, he would go here whenever he needed peace. Pyrrha just had to wait.

"Pyrrha..." Came the voice of the one she was here for.

Pyrrha looked, smiled and hurried to run up and kiss the man on the lips "I knew you would come".

"I will always show up when you need me to, Pyrrha" The man said while rubbing her cheek.

Pyrrha smiles "Thank you. Because I need you now... In fact, all of Ionia needs you now... **Yasuo** ".

 **.**

 **Yup! I just gave you all a new parring! A parring I'm sure non of you were expecting. But let me explain something: Some of you might think Yasuo is much older than Pyrrha. Well there are two things about that.**

 **1: As explained in the chapter. Pyrrha has been on Runeterra for a few years now, so she is not a teenager anymore, but an full out adult.**

 **2: Yasuo's age has not been officially confirmed by Riot. But I looked at several lore videos, including one fully dedicated to figuring out how old the League Of Legends character Might be. And it seems Yasuo is around 28 years old.**

 **So the age gap is not that big. Just a few years between them.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Preparing for War.**

Blake and Riven had a meeting with Irelia and Akali. After Blake discovered that Noxus had returned to Ionia, there was no question if they should let Irelia know about it. They explained everything to her, including Blake's near fatal encounter with Grand General Swain and his ability of gathering information from someone by seemingly ripping out a part of their soul. Blake was still shaking slightly from that, having never felt such terror before. Not even Adam made her feel this scared before.

Irelia was in deep thought "Just to be certain. You are sure Swain was with the Noxians?".

"He said that was his name" Blake confirmed.

Akali had a cold look "So the monster had the nerves of returning here after his last invasion failed. He must be really arrogant to believe this will end differently".

"Swain is not arrogant enough to forget what happened. He wouldn't have returned here if he didn't have a plan in motion. Do not expect to defeat him the same way as last time" Rive said, knowing all to well what a Grand General from Noxus could do.

"I have to agree with Riven on this. We can't underestimate him, not even for a second" Irelia said.

"Just who is Swain? When I met him it felt like I wasn't talking to a human" Blake said.

"Swain is human, but it's easy to mistake him for something else. His past is known only to a few, but what I do know is that he rose through the ranks thanks to his brilliant mind, claiming the title as ruler of Noxus when the previous one died, the cause of which I do not know. His mind is his deadliest weapon, more than making up for his less than master level in combat" Riven answered.

Blake thinks about that before shaking her head "That can't be right. You say direct combat is not his strong side, but when I tried to fight him, he moved a lot faster than a normal human would be able to do. And his grip felt like someone was trying to strangle me with an metal chain".

Akali looked at Irelia "Is it possible he has gained new power?".

"That would explain how he survived" Irelia answered.

"I take it you have faced him before?" Blake asked.

Irelia nods "I did, during the last invasion. He was a dangerous foe, but I defeated him and cut of one of his arms. The fact he didn't bleed out on the spot is a sign of his very strong will power. But tell me Blake, you said you felt like he was trying to rip out your soul. How did he do that?".

Blake held Riven's hand for comfort as she explained again "Like I told you, when I tried to fight him, he moved at speed I didn't expect of a man of his build. His grip was inhumanly strong... and then... I felt like he was trying to pull out my very soul. And after that, he began speaking like he knew my earlier life... almost like he had been watching me all my life. But that is impossible".

Irelia thought about what Blake said before having one more question "What arm did he use to grab you?".

Blake was a little confused why that mattered but answered anyway "His left. Why?".

Irelia got wide eyes at that "I cut of his left arm".

Now Blake understood, and she should have noticed earlier when Irelia said she cut of one of Swain's arms, even though he clearly had two arms when she met him "If you cut if of... could he have replaced it with something?".

Akali decided to speak up "Maybe he replaced his arm with an dark spirit... or some kind of demon".

"Spirit? Demon?" Blake asked.

"As you already know by now, Ionia is a very spiritual place" Irelia began before looking at Akali "Do I have your permission to tell her?".

"I will tell them myself" Akali declared before looking back at Blake and Riven "I come from the Kinkou Order. An ancient organization of Ionia which is dedicated in preserving a balance between the physical world and the spirit realm, without showing a preference of ether. I will spare you the details, the point is that Ionia is full of spirits, and not all of them are pure. There are dark spirits that threatens the balance, and needs to be taken care of. So it is possible that Swain could have bonded with an evil spirit, and used it's power to give himself a new arm... but I am yet to meet a spirit that can rip out souls".

"Which brings us to the demons. The demons are not as easy to track as the spirits are. They stalk around in the shadows, searching for a worthy host to possess, and use the body for their own dark desires" Irelia finished explaining.

Blake took a moment to let the information sink in "Swain didn't look possessed... is it possible he could have tamed the demon?".

"If he has, then Swain has become more dangerous than ever. And another Noxian invasion is on the way" Irelia said.

"Then we will have to drive them back again" Akali declared "Will you two aid us?".

"Noxus made my life hell. Normally, that alone would be enough for me to join the war against them... but I am more concerned with Blake at the moment" Riven answered.

Blake was silent for a moment as everyone looked at her, she took a deep breath before answering "I never wanted to be in a war. I spent my whole life trying to prevent a war... but I want to help you, all of you. But I don't think I am prepared to go to war".

"No one is ever ready for war. But sometimes, we don't have a choice. I was forced in to a war myself, and now I fight with all I have to keep Ionia safe. You will never be ready, Blake. And yet I still need to ask you this: Will you lend us your strength?" Irelia asked.

Blake thinks hard on it before remembering something "The reason I even came to Ionia was because someone was guiding me here. I need to find this person and get some answers. Only then can I trully answer your question".

"And where is this person?" Akali demanded.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. She didn't give me much to work with. All I know is that she must be in a very strong spiritual place" Blake answered.

"I think I can help you with that" Everyone looked to see Ahri walking inside "Us Vastaya has a stronger connection to magic than humans. I think I can guide you to the spiritual place you seek".

Blake smiled "Thank you Ahri. Then we need to leave right away, before Noxus' invasion starts".

"We shall hold the line until you return, Blake" Irelia said.

"And you better not try anything funny. Like running away" Akali warned.

"I am done running" Blake declared with no hesitation.

With that, everyone was getting ready for the up coming war. But as Blake was preparing herself for the trip, Riven walked up to her.

"Blake, listen" Riven began.

"If you are going to try an talk me out of this, it won't work. And you can't come with me, Riven. The people of Ionia needs you a lot more than I do right now" Blake said, not wanting to risk another argument with her lover.

"I am not here to convince you to stay, nor to ask you to take me with you" Riven said.

Blake looked at her a little surprised "You are not? I was expecting another heated argument".

"I've learned from all the other ones. I will stay with Irelia and the others and help defend the land until your quest is complete. I am here to ask you something very important, and I want to do it now since I might not get another chance" Riven said.

"Alright, what is it Riven?" Blake asked.

Riven hesitated for a solid minute but Blake did not pressure her, finally Riven took a deep breath and spoke "If we survive the war... will you... grant me your hand?".

Blake blinked before she gasped once she realized what Riven was asking "Riven... are you proposing to me?".

Riven blushed a little "Yes... I want you to be my wife, Blake".

Blake was shocked, but then tears appeared in her face before she kissed Riven hard "Yes! Yes I will!".

Riven gained the happiest smile Blake had ever seen on her before she pulled Blake close "You have no idea how happy those words just made me".

Blake smiled and hugs her "Do you have a ring?".

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something" Riven cursed.

Blake giggled that Riven would propose before she even had a ring ready "Just give it to me when this is all over".

"I will... be safe Blake" Riven said with a smile.

Blake smiled back "I should be telling you that".

With that they shared one last kiss before the upcoming battles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha as Yasuo were relaxing under a tree near the lake. Pyrrha loved this place. It was her favorite spot in all of Ionia, since no one else ever came here and it allowed her to spend time with Yasuo without having to worry about the many assassins that wants him dead for a crime he did not commit. Pyrrha wished she could make all of that go away, but the past is not something one can get rid of so easy. Nearby, Pyrrha's trusty weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱, were leaning on a tree. Maintained by Pyrrha's own craftsmanship, and just as capable to be used in battle as they were before. Pyrrha always carried them with her just in case.

"Want to tell me why you really wanted to see me, Pyrrha?" Yasuo finally asked.

Pyrrha sighed, knowing there was no point in staling any longer "Noxus has returned to Ionia. And we believe they are planing another invasion".

"And you want me to join the battle" Yasuo said, it was no question, he already knew.

Pyrrha bit her lip "You know better than most the damage they caused in their last invasion. We can't stand aside and do nothing as it happens again".

"If I join the battle, the Noxians would be the least of my worries" Yasuo reminded.

"I know, but a war is on our door step. If the village has any sense left in their heads, they will focus on the Noxians and not you. And even if they do try something, I have friends that can put them in their place" Pyrrha said before looking Yasuo in the eyes "I know your heart better than anyone. And I know you would never let the Noxians defile your homeland again".

Yasuo sighed at that "You are good at seeing through me, Pyrrha. It always annoyed me... but at the same time, it's also one of the many reasons I was drawn to you".

Pyrrha smiled and kissed him "So?".

"You are right, there is no chance I am letting Noxus trample my home again. I will join the battle. Can I count on you to be by my side?" Yasuo asked.

"Like you even had to ask. But first..." Pyrrha began as she stood up, removed some of her clothing until she was only in her underwear and then used her semblance to pull Miló and Akoúo̱ to her hands before getting in to her fighting stance "I am going to need your help to knock some of the rust of".

Yasuo smiled as he got up "A dull blade needs to be smoothed out before being used in battle".

With that, Yasuo pulled out his blade and got ready as well. A few moments passed before the lovers charged each other.

* * *

Later, Blake and Ahri stood in front of the dense forest of Ionia. The magic was strong in there, even Blake could feel it.

"Remember Blake. There is no telling what we'll find in there. You sure you are ready?" Ahri asked.

Blake nods "As ready as I'm gonna be... let's do this, sis".

Ahri smiled and took Blake's hand and they walked in to the forest. Hoping for answers. Little did they know, a lot was waiting for them in there.

 **.**

 **Been a while, huh? I was losing motivation for this story for a while, but then Riot came out with one exciting reveal after the other. New games, an animated series, several new reworks, new champions, new comics, and just recently they** revealed they are going to release some animated shorts. But unlike their cinematic trailers, this will explore the world and characters of League of Legends, and push the lore forward while giving some more depths and development to the characters **. So I am giving this story another chance.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
